Yin Yang Shadows
by Pharaohyamifan
Summary: The new transfer students, Yugi and Yami, look like two seemingly normal brothers… but when the shadows of the night fall, they become a fighting duo! AU NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Story Arc: Yin Yang Shadows 

**Plot:** The new transfer students, Yugi and Yami, look like two seemingly normal brothers… but when the shadows of the night fall, they become a fighting duo that fight against the forces of evil….

**Disclaimer:** Some scenes in this story arc are things I have taken from Spiderman movies and cartoons, but I do not own Spiderman. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also borrowed scenes from the fanfic On The Prowl, but I don't own them either.

AN: I had permision to borrow scenes from Fanfic writer Zephyr-Sombra's fic On The Prowl. If you like this fic than i suggest you read that one - it's what gave me the idea for this one!

Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter One:**

The full moon shone in the middle of the sky, lighting up the dark streets of Domino City in Japan. And sat on a ledge on the biggest church in the entire city were two shadowed figures, looking out at the city's countless tiny lights.

"Lovely night tonight, huh?" The shorter of the two said.

The taller one, only taller by a foot, sighed. "Yes, it is. This city is certainly a very big place – perfect for the Dark to hide out in."

The shorter one gazed at his taller companion. "Had any sign of them yet?"

"No." The taller one replied, shaking his head. "I haven't been able to sense them yet, but if they pop up, I'll know."

"Speaking of popping up," the short one said, looking down, "I believe we have some late-night shoppers."

The tall one followed his companion's gaze, to see three men running away from a jewellery store that had a broken window and an alarm blaring off. They were all wearing black balaclavas that covered their faces, and they were each carrying a bulging black bag over their shoulder.

Nothing was said as the taller of the two shadows leaned and fell off the ledge gracefully, followed a moment later by his shorter companion. He fell smoothly, and then he grabbed a passing flagpole, swinging on it for a few moments before dropping onto the pavement perfectly in a cat-like crouch.

Show off. His shorter companion's voice rang in his mind.

He smirked. (Merely stretching my muscles, Light.) He then focused his attention on the three men who had stopped in front of him. "I do hope you gentlemen paid for what's in those bags."

"What are you supposed to be?" The first man demanded.

It was then that the shorter one landed on the pavement beside his companion. "I would say your worst nightmare, but we are far worse than that."

"It's those crime-fighting freaks we heard about!" The second man said in surprise. "Get out of our way if you know what's good for you!"

The taller shadow chuckled. "Actually I don't know what's good for me, so if you don't mind, I'll just stay in your way."

"That's it! Let's just shoot them!" The third man exclaimed, revealing a gun from his jacket. He pointed it towards the two shadows, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Both shadows seemed to smirk at him.

"This is going to be fun." The short shadow remarked as his taller companion leapt forward, knocking over the first man. The man hit his head on the concrete pavement so hard that he was knocked out, and then the shadow hopped off of him. The shorter shadow spotted the man with the gun pointing the weapon at his companion, and leapt to help, knocking him over as well. The remaining man turned and began running, but the taller shadow merely chuckled.

"Why do they always try to run away?" He asked sarcastically as he threw out a hand towards the man. A long, jet-black rope of some sort shot across the distance to catch its target by the ankle. The man fell over and was dragged back to the two shadows, trembling and begging all the way.

"Please… don't hurt me…." He begged. "P-please…."

The taller shadow sighed. "You were going to hurt us, so why shouldn't we return the favour?"

Then, the sound of police sirens could be heard coming closer.

They must have heard the alarm. The short shadow said. We'd better scram.

(Fair enough.) The taller shadow relented. (But let's leave them a little present.)

Minutes later, several police cars screeched to a halt. Then two policemen came out of each vehicle, staring at the sight in front of them. There were the three men that had robbed the store, tied up and hanging from a nearby lamppost. And pinned to one of them was a piece of paper, with a symbol of a yin-yang on it. One of the policemen plucked the paper off the man and stared at it.

"It's them again…." He said to his comrades. "The Shadows."

AN: Well, how was that? Please let me know what you think, good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2:The New Students

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Just a quick note, Yami is known as Atem in this fic. I don't know why I put Yami in the summery, but there you go.**

**Anyway, don't own YuGiOh!**

**Chapter Two:**

The next morning, at Domino College, the first class was yet to start. There was a group of girls chatting in one corner, and a group of boys chilling on the other side of the classroom. One of them, a tall man with sable brown hair and cold blue eyes, was sat in front of a laptop clicking on the news websites.

"There's been another visit from those 'Shadows' again." He said, and then three people crowded around him to look. One was a girl, with short brown hair and blue eyes, one was a blonde-haired young man, and the last was a young man with dark brown hair that seemed to point straight up.

"What do you have, Kaiba?" The blonde teen asked.

The one sitting at the laptop, Kaiba, looked at the screen. "Well, Joey, it says here they stopped three thugs from robbing a jewellery store last night. The police said that they would have gotten away with over a million dollars in stolen jewels if it weren't for those 'Shadows' getting in the way."

"Man, they sure made good work of those thugs, didn't they?" The dark-haired boy said, gesturing to the picture on the screen that showed the three thugs tied to a lamppost.

The girl smiled. "Well, they always get the job done, Tristan. They've only been here for two weeks, but already they've hit the crime hard. And no one knows who they are."

"Plus, Téa, no one seems to have been able to get a good description of them." Kaiba added. "The muggers and robbers and everyone else they've dealt with have only been able to refer to them as 'living shadows', hence the name."

Before anyone could reply, the teacher walked into the classroom, prompting the group to sit down, along with everyone else.

"Hello, class." The teacher, Mrs Honey, said. "Today we have two new students. Now, you all know what it feels like to be new, so let's try to make their first day as nice as possible, shall we?" After getting nods and murmurs in response, she gestured to the open door to her left. "Come on in, don't be shy."

Two people walked into the room then, earning a puzzled look from everyone in the classroom. The first one was a little short for his age, though he had hair that made him look a little taller because it stood up in the shape of a star. It was mostly black and rimmed with ruby, and he had a few golden bangs framing his innocent face. Nervous amethyst eyes cast over the classroom before gazing up at the person behind him. The second person stood about a foot taller than the first one, and he looked similar to the shorter youngster in front of him. His hair stood up like a star and was mostly black as well, but it was rimmed with crimson and there were streaks of blonde lightning shooting up each arm of the star, while two longer golden bangs hung down each side of his face – the two to his right pointing straight down, and the two to his left whipping past his ear. Basically he looked like a wiser and more intense version of the smaller boy in front of him. Both of them were wearing grey and black outfits with matching black boots.

"Now class, this is Yugi Motou." She paused to pat the smaller one's shoulder before patting the taller one. "And this is his twin brother, Atem."

Both youths gave a bow in respect. It was obvious that the smaller one was nervous, but Atem didn't seem too bothered. The teacher showed them two seats near the back, where they casually sat down. Yugi looked over at Atem, but the latter gave a comforting look to try to ease his brother's tenseness.

"Um, hi." A voice said. Atem turned his gaze to his right, where Téa was seated next to him. "My name is Téa. Welcome to Domino College."

Atem at first looked puzzled, obviously surprised by her speaking to him, and then he gave a soft smile before saying in a deep voice, "Hello."

Téa smiled in return. At least he wasn't too nervous to speak. "If you want, I can show you and your brother around the college?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Atem replied with another smile, and then he turned his attention to the teacher as the class began.

The class went smoothly, and then the bell rang for the next class to start. Téa waited outside the classroom for a few moments, and then the ones she was waiting for came out of the classroom. The Motou brothers walked out of the classroom, Atem giving Yugi support by gently nudging him forward.

"Hey." Téa said, walking to their side. "Do you two need any help getting to your next class?"

Atem gave a smile. "Actually, we could use a little help getting to maths."

Téa grinned. "Splendid. This way." She led the two to the said classroom, and then left them to go inside it. Yugi watched her go and then looked up at Atem.

"I think she likes you, bro." He said with a smirk.

Atem matched his smirk. "What makes you think that?"

Yugi shrugged. "I just saw how she talks to you at every opportunity, that's all."

"You have a strange mind, do you know that?" Atem asked.

"Well…." Yugi said softly. "I guess we should go in then."

Atem nodded. "I'd say so, or shall we just stand out here all day?"

Shaking his head, Yugi shrugged again and walked into the classroom, followed by his brother.

AN: Sorry for the short chappie! Please review


	3. Chapter 3: Meusuem Fight!

**You should see some action in this chapter, and at the end of the chappie I have a question, so be sure to read the AN**

**Don't own YuGiOh!**

**Chapter Three:**

The day progressed slowly, and Joey, Tristan and Téa ended up in several classes with either one or both of the Motou twins. It was a little hard to believe that they were twins, but they could definitely see the resemblance. The last class ended, and Joey, Tristan and Téa left the main building, to see Atem and Yugi sat on the wall, seemingly relaxing.

"Hey, guys." Joey said as he approached them. "How'd your first day go?"

Atem smiled and Yugi nodded. "It went well."

"Well, don't worry, you'll fit right in." Tristan said. "Say, you two wanna hang out with us for a while?"

Yugi looked at Atem, who gave a nod, and then he looked at the group again. "Sure, why not? Where are we going?"

"There's a café around the corner if you guys are thirsty." Joey suggested, earning another nod from the twins. They walked to the café, talking casually about the college, and then they all settled down in one of the booths, drinking coffee and talking further.

"So where are you two from?" Téa asked. "Atem isn't a Japanese name, so you can't be from around here."

Atem took sip from his cup before answering. "Well, we moved here from Egypt about a week ago. We live on the edge of the city."

"It took us ages to decide what college to apply for." Yugi added. "And it was kinda hard for them to understand that me and Atem are the same age."

"That reminds me." Joey said. "Why are you so, um… short?"

Yugi looked a little sheepish. "Well, I… I've always been a little small for my age."

"But that doesn't make him a pushover." Atem said, sounding a little serious. "He can pack a punch when he wants to – trust me on that."

The group heartily laughed at the comment, but were then interrupted by a sound that resembled a ringing. Atem reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something that looked like a cross between a flip-up mobile phone and a mini computer.

"Whoa, that's one fancy mobile." Tristan remarked, looking at the slick silver design.

Atem smirked a little. "Thank you. It's a new design, just released in America." He paused to open the mobile and look at the screen, and frowned at what he saw. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry, but we have to go. It's our grandfather."

"No prob, family's important." Joey said as Atem and Yugi rose from the table.

"Maybe we can hang out again sometime."

Yugi nodded. "We'll hold you to it. Bye." He and Atem walked casually out of the café… and then ducked around the corner. Once they were sure that no one could see them, Atem flipped the mobile open again and said, "Come in, Simon. This is Shadow, calling Simon. Come in, Simon."

"Reading you, Shadow." A voice replied on the mobile. "What kept you?"

Yugi answered before Atem could open his mouth. "We were with some new friends, Simon. What's up?"

"I have confirmation: Basset is on her way." The voice said. "She'll reach Domino City by nightfall."

"Just in time for us to give her a shadow's eye view of the city, then." Atem said. "So why not wait until we got back to tell us this?"

There was a pause, and then the voice of Simon replied, "I need you two back at the mansion, ASAP. I have a mission for you tonight."

"We're on our way." Yugi said before Atem closed the mobile. "Walk or bus?"

"Bus would be faster." Atem replied softly. "And we can't swing there, someone may see us switch."

Yugi shrugged. "Fair enough."

Joey, Tristan and Téa hung out at the café for most of the afternoon, and then left when it was beginning to get dark. They were walking along the street, talking merrily, when they suddenly heard a scream coming from one of the alleyways. They looked into the alley and, with the help of a street lamp; they could see a young woman huddled against the far wall. She was holding a young child in her arms and was trying to protect him, but there where four men stood between her and the exit.

"Oh, my gosh." Téa gasped, grabbing her purse to get her mobile. "I'm gonna call the police."

"Shh, they'll hear us." Joey hissed as he and Tristan pulled Téa to the corner of the alley to avoid being seen.

The woman was sobbing as she begged, "Please… don't hurt us…. Please…."

"Don't be scared, sweet thing." One of the thugs said. "Just put the kid down and we won't hurt either of ya."

Téa hung up her mobile. "I've called the police, but they may be too late."

The woman screamed again as the nearest thug grabbed her skirt, but then a booming voice stopped any further movement.

"Unhand her, now!" It demanded.

Joey, Tristan and Téa looked around for the source of the voice, but they couldn't see anyone. Then suddenly, there was a glint of metal high above their heads and a crash of broken glass. Something – or someone – had knocked out the street lamp, plunging the alleyway into darkness. Joey, Tristan and Téa couldn't see anything, but they could hear a lot. They heard thumps, grunts, and moans. Somebody was attacking the thugs and, from the sound of things, that someone was winning. But who could it be?

After a few minutes there was silence, and then the three watchers heard the sound of police sirens. When the police arrived, they turned on their searchlights. There, in front of the woman and child, were the four attackers, all completely tied up, ready for delivery to go. The police looked at the three witnesses and the woman for an explanation. There was none… at first.

"Wait, look!" The woman said, pointing.

Everyone followed her finger, to see a piece of paper pinned to one of the thugs. The nearest policemen snapped up the paper and looked at it. "It's the yin-yang… it was the Shadows."

While the police shuffled the thugs into a patrol van and the woman into a car, the gang looked around again. There was nothing to explain what happened, except… something shiny caught Téa's eye. She walked over to it and knelt down to look at it. It was a strange-looking three-pronged dagger of some sort, made of gleaming gold, and where the prongs joined with the handle was a strange symbol that looked like an eye. The dagger was resting on the ground right beneath the broken street lamp. Téa leaned over to pick up the dagger and as she did, she thought she heard a faint sound high above her head. She looked up, to see a shadow on the roof of the building next to her. She only saw the shadow for a moment before it disappeared, and she couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that it was a person.

"Shadows…" she murmured, absentmindedly putting the dagger into her purse.

Unbeknown to her or anyone else in the alley, two shadows watched them from the roof above, eyeing Téa as she bagged the dagger.

"She's got your sai, Shadow." One of them said.

The second shadow shifted slightly. "I know… but I'll have to leave it for now. We have to go…."

The two shadows moved, leaping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, making their way to a large museum in the middle of the city. They reached the building within minutes and looked through a window.

Are you sure that the book is here? One shadow asked.

(There's a chance, Light.) The second one said. (Basset, can you hear us?)

Sure can, Shadow. And I can see you, too. A female voice replied, and then a new shadow appeared beside the first two. It definitely had a feminine appearance, but details could not be seen in the dark. What took you so long?

(We got held up.) Shadow replied. (And I lost a sai in the process.)

The feminine shadow purred at him. Don't worry about it, cousin. I'm sure you'll get it back later.

But until then, we got work to do. The first shadow stated.

The three shadows scaled the wall of the museum to the skylight above. Shadow gently pressed his hand against the glass and chanted something in a foreign language. A wave of shadows formed beneath his hand and created a hole in the window, though no alarm sounded.

(We're in.) He said. (You go first, Light.)

The other figure gave a nod, and then stepped through the shadow, ending up on the other side of the window. Basset and Shadow were right behind him. The three of them found themselves in the dinosaur exhibit, beside a huge tyrannosaur skeleton. They had no time for sight seeing though, as they quickly and quietly made their way through the museum's hallways. They soon came across the Egyptian exhibit, decorated with gold furniture and artefacts.

It should be in here, guys. Basset said.

Shadow nodded. (Let's make this quick. I have a bad feeling about this.)

I agree. This seems a little too easy. Light said.

Suddenly, something shiny began to glow around Shadow's neck, catching his attention.

(Uh-oh.) He retorted. (We've got company.)

Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in black, with a strange headdress that covered his face, leaving piercing green eyes visible. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a sneer present on his features.

"Well, if it isn't Shadow, Light and Basset." He mused in a snakelike tone. A thin, forked tongue slid out of his mouth to play over his lips. "Now, why would you be here, hmm? A certain book, perhaps?"

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from, Cobrakhan?" Basset sneered, growling under her breath.

"I'll second that." Shadow added. Long, golden claws shot out of his outstretched fingers, as did Light's. Concealed by shadows, the two of them then leapt into the air and landed in a crouch right behind the figure, Cobrakhan. Cobrakhan gave another sneer before making a leap of his own. He threw out a kick, but Shadow blocked it. Then, long blades shot out of Cobrakhan's forearms as he swung a fist at Light. The shorter opponent ducked out of the way, getting a clear view of the venom dripping from the blades. If he remembered right, the venom was potent enough to bring most opponents to their knees in pain and paralysis with even a simple scratch.

"You'll have to be faster than that." Light retorted as he dodged another attack. He then gave a split-second glance behind Cobrakhan, where Shadow had crept while the opponent was distracted. He swung out with a clawed right hand and caught Cobrakhan across the back of his shoulder, leaving four angry welts in his wake.

Cobrakhan snapped back in pain and swung his own claws, but Shadow easily dodged. A second later he swung again, but Shadow was able to backflip out of the way.

(Basset, find the book!) Shadow called in their link. (Light and I will keep old lizard-breath busy!)

Basset turned and disappeared unnoticed, as the three dark shadows fought it out. Cobrakhan swung out again, but again both Shadow and Light were able to dodge a fatal swipe.

"Hey, lizard-breath!" Light yelled. "Bet ya can't catch me!" He raised his hands and put them at the sides of his head, sticking out his tongue and making a raspberry sound.

Cobrakhan was about to throw a punch at Light, but then he smirked when he caught a familiar sense in the air. He suddenly turned around, swinging his right arm out. Shadow, who had snuck up behind Cobrakhan, narrowly avoided the blades. While Shadow was off guard, Cobrakhan threw a left hook and caught Shadow right across the chin, sending the latter crashing to the ground.

Shadow! Light cried in the link.

Shadow raised his head, looking groggy, but he was able to just get out of the way of Cobrakhan as he swung his blades at him. The thick blades hit the ground with a chunk and was stuck there, much to Cobrakhan's frustration.

"We've got you now, Cobrakhan." Shadow said, getting to his feet and approaching the prone Cobrakhan.

Cobrakhan growled and swung his free arm, but Shadow caught it easily and used his own claws to slice off a blade or two. Cobrakhan looked surprised at the claws on Shadow's left hand, which were still intact.

"Surprised?" Shadow asked, a smirk gracing his lips. "How do you like my new claws?"

Suddenly, an alarm began blazing through the room, causing Shadow to cringe and release Cobrakhan's arm. Cobrakhan instantly yanked his other arm free and waved it in front of him. A portal of shadows formed in front of him, swirling with deep violet colours.

"We'll meet again, Shadow! Mark my words!" He yelled before he disappeared into the shadows. The portal evaporated after him, leaving no way of following him.

Shadow! Light! Basset's voice called through the link. The police are on their way to that exhibit! Get outta there!

Shadow and Light didn't need a second warning. Light ran over to Shadow as the latter waved a hand and chanted quietly. Another portal of shadows appeared in front of the two and they walked into it. It faded away just as a light blared on, revealing the police as they ran into the room… and found nothing.

Outside the museum, in a dark alley, a portal opened and Shadow and Light stepped out of it before it faded again. They both looked around for a moment, and then were greeted with Basset as she landed in front of them.

Any luck with the book? Light asked.

Basset shook her head. No, it wasn't there. But I did find a clue to where it could be next. I ran into a wild Shadow Creature.

(A wild one?) Shadow repeated in amazement. (Here?)

Yes. Basset replied. It was just a Key Mace, but it told me that the book isn't in the museum.

Light inwardly hissed. So we got into a fight with Cobrakhan for nothing?

Basset shook her head again. Not quite. The Key Mace also told me why Cobrakhan is after that book. He wants to merge the two worlds together, and make himself the ruler.

(Great.) Shadow remarked sarcastically. (So he wants to be king of the world, what a surprise.)

Let's get outta here. Light said. We need to get back and tell Simon what we found out tonight.

Shadow placed his left hand lightly on his left hip, where an empty sheath was. (You guys go. I need to make a little stop.)

Going to get your sai back, huh? Basset said with a purr. Okay. We'll meet you back at home. Don't be out too late – you've got college in the morning.

With that, Light and Basset scaled the wall and disappeared from sight. Shadow watched them go, and then he reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like a card.

"_You should help me find her…."_

Téa, Joey and Tristan hung around Tristan's house for a while, and then Téa decided to head for home. She walked along the pavement at a quick pace, but her mind was on other things. Her left hand was in her purse, gently feeling along the three-pronged dagger she had hidden all night. For some reason she felt more secure with it in her hand, but she knew better than to carry it along the road. With it being made out of solid gold, it would be just asking to get stolen.

"_I wonder where it came from…."_ She pondered as she walked. Her thoughts drifted to the booming voice that she had heard before the lights went out. _"Maybe it was his… whoever 'he' is."_

Suddenly, a strange sound caught her attention. Téa looked around, to see a strange creature on the other side of the road. It looked like some kind of cat, but it had yellow spikes on its head and on the back of its shoulders, and it had a long tail with spikes on the end. Sea blue fur covered its body, and it seemed to be looking right at her. As she watched, it realised that she had seen it and turned towards an alley. It then looked at her and shrugged its head a little, as though telling her to follow it.

"_I'm sure I've seen that creature before…."_ Téa thought, and then she gasped when she realised it. _"I know! I saw it on a Duel Monsters card! But if it's just a card, then how can it be here?"_

The creature shrugged again and then ducked into the darkness of the alley. Téa hesitated for a moment, looked both ways, and then crossed the street to follow the creature. She stepped into the alley, and found the creature sat a few feet away, waiting for her.

"Now then," Téa said softly. "What one were you again?" She closed her eyes as she thought back to when she saw the cards last. "Oh, I should've paid more attention… but anyway, how can you be real?"

The creature gave a caw in response, and it frightened Téa a little bit. She decided to leave it alone, but just as she turned to leave a familiar voice froze her to the spot.

"And where, do tell,might you be going, miss?"

AN: Who is it? You'll find out next chapter! In the meantime, I'm sorry if the name of the villin isn't good. I'm not good at naming people. If any of you have any suggestions i might change it! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Shadow

**Chapter Four: Meeting The Shadow**

Téa looked all around for the source of the voice. It was the same one that she had heard in the other alley, just before the lights went out. Getting a feeling that something was above her, she looked up and gasped. "Oh, my…."

Above her head was a dark figure, crouching on the top of a street lamp. As she watched, the figure, keeping perfect balance, stood up on the street lamp, allowing Téa to get a better look at him. He was dressed in black leather, giving him a unique appearance. He wore leather pants that hugged his skin slightly, showing the well-toned muscles and slimness of his legs, while golden symbols decorated the outside sides of each leg. Black boots with gold studs decorated his feet, giving him a bit of a tough-guy look. A leather muscle jacket covered his slender upper body, with golden buckles and studs decorating his chest, and there was a strange inverted gold pyramid with an eye on the front, tied to a cord around his neck and resting against his chest. His hands were in black leather gloves, and Téa could see golden claws at the end of each slim and delicate finger. There was also a black neck belt with a gold buckle around his neck. She moved her gaze up to his face, to find that he wore a mask to cover his nose and eyes.

The figure gave a faint smirk before he crouched again, and then he jumped off the street lamp to land in front of her, on his feet and into another crouch. Téa could see his face better now, even though the mask kept his facial features perfectly hidden. She was a little surprised to see a pair of gleaming white fangs slightly showing, but what surprised her most were his eyes. They were a dazzling deep crimson, but they were more like cat eyes than human, because there was a vertical black slit for pupils. His hair was jet black, waving behind him like there was a wind brushing into his face, though there wasn't even a breeze, and it seemed to shimmer in the light coming from the street lamp. As the figure slowly rose to his feet, Téa gasped silently when she saw that he had some kind of dagger in a sheath on his right hip, but a familiar eye-shape was slightly visible. Her eyes slid to his left hip, but she saw an empty sheath.

"_Oh boy, what do I do?"_ Téa thought as she gazed at the figure in front of her. The image of the three-pronged dagger jumped into her mind. _"Wait… that dagger he has looks like the one I found earlier…. Is he the one who saved that woman?"_

Her thoughts were halted when the figure began to make his way towards her, moving slowly but confidently. Téa took note of the way he moved, taking in how his every muscle seemed to be moving with the liquid grace of a cat on the prowl. Her breath hitched as he stopped within half a metre from her, well within contact range.

"What's the matter, miss?" The figure asked in a deep, silky voice with an added purr. He raised his left hand and, with infinite care, used his golden claws to gently tilt Téa's face up to meet his gaze. "Cat got your tongue?"

Téa found it hard to breathe as she felt the tips of his claws tickle the underside of her chin. "Uh, um…. W-who are you…?"

The figure chuckled faintly as he withdrew his hand. "Me? I am known simply as Shadow. I do apologize if Pragtical scared you. She may look vicious, but she's only a kitten in our years."

Téa was about to ask who Pragtical was, but then she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down, to see the blue-furred creature rubbing its flank against her legs before it moved on to brush against Shadow's.

"A… kitten…?" Téa asked shakily, taking in the fact that the creature was about the size of a full-grown cat. "Um… where did it come from?"

Shadow looked at her. "Let's just say she's from a far away place. Now, down to business. I believe you have something that is mine?"

Téa met his gaze and her mind fogged over. "Um… I do?" She suddenly saw another image of the dagger in her purse. "Oh, wait, that dagger, right?"

"Yes." Shadow replied. "And actually, it's a sai. May I have it back?"

"Uh, sure…." Téa replied. She fumbled through her purse for a moment before taking out the dagger by the handle and holding it out. "Here…"

Shadow reached out to take it, and for a brief moment their hands made contact as he took hold of the handle. Téa felt her cheeks turn red as she watched Shadow twirl the sai skilfully before sliding it into the left sheath.

"Thank you." He said softly, and then he turned to leave.

Téa stood still in surprise for a moment, and then she walked after him. "Wait, um… I'm sorry, but I need some answers. Where did that Pragtical come from? What are you doing here? And how come you look and act like a cat?"

Shadow stopped moving for a moment, and then he turned to face her again with a smirk present on his features. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld, miss." He then stepped closer to her, causing their bodies to brush against each other for a brief moment as he whispered into her ear, "The world as you know it as just the covering…. There's another world hidden underneath it, much more dangerous than you can imagine. My reason for being here is to make sure that that dangerous world doesn't become part of the world you know…."

Téa's blush had deepened when his slender body brushed against hers, and she found herself panting slightly for air again. "Wha… what kind of world?"

"A world where magic and monsters thrive." Shadow replied, purring softly in her ear as he spoke. "It is known as the Shadow Realm, and there are individuals that wish to bring that world here…. That's why I'm here."

"To stop it." Téa said quietly.

Shadow nodded as he pulled away. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go. Do not worry about going home on your own; I'll leave Pragtical to make sure you get back safely. Have a nice night."

With that and a wink, Shadow walked away, disappearing into the shadows without a sound at all. Téa stood there dumbfounded for a moment, and then she felt something rub against her again. Looking down, she smiled at the Pragtical that was rubbing its flank against her legs again.

"Wow…." She murmured as she began walking out of the alley, and then she looked at Pragtical again. "Um… won't people freak out if they see you?"

The Pragtical cawed slightly in response, and then it wandered to the side of the path to conceal itself in the shadows. Téa smiled again and walked home, her thoughts continuously drifting back to Shadow.

"And then when I got home, Pragtical ran off into the night." Téa finished.

It was the next morning at the college, and Téa was just dying to tell her friends about the events of last night. But something in her mind made her tell only Joey, Tristan and Kaiba, and even then she had to make them promise not to say anything before she told them what happened.

"So let me see if I got this right." Joey said, looking confused. "You met the guy who saved that woman last night, and then he left behind a living Duel Monster to make sure you'd be safe on your way home?"

Téa nodded. "Yes, I know it sounds crazy, but it really happened."

Kaiba shifted in his seat. "But that isn't possible without a Duel Disk System. So how could it be there?"

"How could what be where?" A voice asked. The group turned to see Yugi and Atem standing in the doorway.

"Well…" Joey said, silently asking for Téa's permission to talk. When she gave a slight nod, he perked up. "You guys gotta promise not to tell anyone else about this, okay?"

Atem smiled as he pulled up a chair. "Okay. I promise not to tell anyone about whatever it is you're about to tell me." He and Yugi held a hand over their respective hearts to seal the promise.

Joey turned in his seat to face them. "Okay. You know about that woman nearly gettin' attacked last night, right?"

"We'd have to be living under a rock not to know that. It's been on the news and in the papers." Yugi replied. "Three thugs were about to attack a woman and her child, when the 'Shadows' knocked out a street lamp and clobbered them."

"Yep." Tristan said. "We were there, too, but we didn't see them."

Téa shook her head. "Well, after the attack I found a sai under the street lamp. Do you know what a sai is?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, it's a dagger with three prongs. Usually made of steel, they were used in ancient Egypt in combat."

"Really?" Téa asked. "Well, this sai was made of gold. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh, we have." Yugi replied. "In ancient Egypt, a gold sai was used by guardians in battle to protect the innocent. Having a golden sai displayed the high fighting status of the wielder."

Téa looked amazed as she continued. "Well, when I found the sai I put it in my purse and we went to Tristan's to hang out. Then, on my way home, I found myself going into an alleyway."

"And get this." Joey added. "She was led into the alley by a Duel Monster."

Yugi looked puzzled. "A Duel Monster? You mean from the card game, Duel Monsters?"

"Yes." Téa said, nodding. "So anyway, I followed it into the alley, and I ran into the same person who saved that woman. I ran into one of the Shadows."

Atem and Yugi looked surprised, though underneath Atem was smirking.

Téa continued. "He said his name was Shadow, and he had lured me into the alley to get his sai back. And then he told me about some kind of other world full of monsters."

"Apparently there's a world full of monsters and magic beyond our own." Kaiba said while shaking his head, as though he couldn't believe he was saying it. "And someone wants to bring that world here. I say that it's just a load of bull, brewed up by a wannabe."

Atem tried not to feel upset as he looked thoughtful. "Well, the ancient Egyptians used to tell stories of mythical creatures in another world. There was never any proof, of course, so most people thought it was just stories to scare people."

"And you?" Tristan asked. "What do you think of it?"

"Well, I wouldn't push it aside straight away." Atem said slowly. "We were always taught to expect the unexpected, so I don't find it hard to believe."

Téa sighed. "Well, when Shadow left, he left behind this Duel Monster called Pragtical to walk me home."

"Sounds out of this world, huh?" Joey said.

"A little." Yugi admitted. "But I suppose anything can be possible if you put your mind to it. So what happened next?"

"It walked me home, and then ran off." Téa finished. "But I for one believe what Shadow said about there being another world."

Yugi looked at Atem, who secretly gave a shrug. (I had to tell her. She wanted to know.)

Don't worry, Atem, I understand. Yugi replied before facing the group again. "So what else did he say?"

Téa shook her head. "Nothing." She couldn't tell them that she kept blushing, just because of a cute masked guy who moves like a cat. Especially to Atem, who she had also developed a crush on.

"Well, Téa." Atem said with a smirk. "Sounds like you had quite a night."

The teacher walked in then, prompting the class to sit down as the lesson started. As the classroom settled, Téa was about to open her notebook when a folded piece of paper fluttered in front of her. Looking puzzled, she picked up the paper and unfolded it, to find a note written on it.

'If you and your friends are free after your classes, Yugi and I would like to invite you to our place this afternoon. Atem.'

Téa looked over at Atem, who she was surprised to see was blushing and trying to hide it from her. She waited until she caught his gaze and then gave a nod while smiling. He blushed deeper and smiled back as Téa wrote a note back and slid it in front of Atem while the teacher was distracted.

'Sure, meet us at the college entrance after your classes.'

"What is your report?" A chilling voice demanded.

Cobrakan knelt before a raging fire holding his right arm, which was bleeding a little because of the blades that Shadow had cut off. "Master, I have failed. I was about to locate the wild Shadow Monster with the information you seek, but Shadow and his comrades were there."

The fire roared. "You must find the book before they do. It is vital to my plans."

"But what of Shadow and his friends?" Cobrakhan asked.

"If they get in your way again, you must destroy them." The voice faded away, and the fire died out. Cobrakhan bowed his head again.

"I will not fail you, Master…."


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss Of The Kitten

**AN: Got another chapter here! Sorry it was a little late, but hey, better late than never huh?**

**On a more important note, I had a review earlier where a reviewer did not read my notes and thought that I had borrowed scenes from the On The Prowl fanfic without permission. But I am saying now, as I did in the first chapter, that THOSE SCENES ARE NOT MINE ORIGINALY! I changed them slightly, but I did get permission from the original writer before doing so. And also, a scene in this chapter was originally from the movie Spiderman, so I don't own that either, I merely changed it.**

**I hereby disclaim certain scenes of this fic as being borrowed (WITH permission) from a fellow writer! And I also do not own YuGiOh! Though for the latter I wish I did.**

**Now on with the fic!**

**Chapter Five:**

The day went on like normal, and Téa had passed on the message to meet the Motou twins, to which all but Kaiba were able to make it. When the classes ended the group went straight out, to find Yugi and Atem waiting for them.

"What kept you?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked puzzled, noticing that the twins were standing next to a car. "Is that… your car?"

"Yep." Atem replied. "Nothing special, really."

The gang could not agree. The car that stood before them was a beautiful red sports car one only sees in movies.

Atem chuckled at the three gaping mouths before him. "I take it you like it?"

"Like it?" Tristan asked. "I love it! I am so jealous!"

Yugi smiled. "Well, it gets us from A to B. hop in."

After the gang settled in the car, Atem took the wheel and drove through the city. About half an hour later, the car stopped at a building on the edge of the city. Joey, Tristan and Téa gaped at it in shock.

The place was nearly as big as Kaiba's mansion, decorated with white marble statues and a black metal fence with spikes along the top to stop intruders. The wide gates opened and the car entered, going casually along the driveway before reaching the house.

"Well, here we are." Yugi said. "Home sweet home."

"Wow!" the three exclaimed in unison.

"It's beautiful." Téa remarked.

Atem chuckled. "Thanks. We inherited it from our parents."

"You mean…?" Téa began, but quickly bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Yugi replied. "They died while we were children, and our grandfather has been taking care of us ever since. Not on his own, of course."

Seeing the looks of confusion on his friends' faces, Atem explained. "Our parents employed housekeepers to care for the places they bought. The housekeeper for this mansion has been on our employment list before me and Yugi were even born. We grew attached to him over the years, and our grandfather decided to keep him on when our parents died. He sold some of the other properties, though, because we hardly used them anyway. We travelled for a while until Yugi and I had to go into education."

The car parked in the rather large garage, and then the gang began to walk across the huge front lawn when the sound of barking could be heard. Moments later, two rather large Dobermans came into view, bounding towards the group.

"Oh, no, not again!" Yugi quipped, putting his hands up. "Down, boys! Down – oof!"

Yugi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because the first Doberman had leapt at him and knocked him to the ground, licking his face and barking excitedly. The second big dog ran up to Atem and jumped up at him, pressing its front paws against Atem's chest while trying to reach his face with its tongue. Joey, Tristan and Téa noticed a red collar around the dog's neck, while a blue one was on the dog pinning Yugi to the ground.

"Easy, boy. Easy, now." Atem chuckled as the dog's wet tongue managed to slide up his cheek. "Come on, now, down."

The dog obeyed as the other one got off Yugi. Both dogs were barking and jumping around playfully, obviously glad of their arrival.

"I lose more shirts that way." Yugi said as he got back to his feet, brushing off the front of his shirt. He then turned to the others. "Sorry, we should have told you about them. I hope none of you are allergic."

"No, that's okay," Téa said. The dog with the red collar ran up to her and began sniffing her outstretched hand. "What are their names?"

Atem chuckled as he ruffled the dog's ears. "This one's name is Khan, and the one with the blue collar is Kaiser. They're guard dogs, but as long as you're with us when they first see you, they'll know you're not intruders."

"They were specially trained, but it helped that we raised them since they were puppies because as they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Yugi added, laughing as Kaiser began licking him again. "Speaking of puppies, I wonder how Jessie is doing."

"Let's check." Atem said.

The gang walked across the lawn, with Khan and Kaiser plodding along behind them, to the front doors, where Yugi used his key to unlock the door.

"Grandpa, Simon, we're home!" Yugi called.

"And we brought guests!" Atem added as the Dobermans exploded through the door.

A few moments later, an old man walked into the hall. He had the same style of hair as Yugi and Atem, but his hair was grey. His soft amethyst eyes sparkled as he greeted the two dogs before approaching the group.

"Hello, there," he said in a soft voice. "You must be Joey, Tristan, and Téa. Atem and Yugi have told me about you. I am Solomon, Yugi and Atem's grandpa. Come in, and let's get some hot tea down you."

As the gang followed the old man down the wide corridor, Téa looked at Atem and asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but who is Jessie?"

Atem smiled. "She's our third dog. She had puppies about a week ago." Téa nodded as they entered the large lounge. It was decorated with lavish and expensive-looking furniture, with just the right amount of colour to make it relaxing. Brown leather armchairs with a matching sofa were on one side of the room, while a kitchen was on the other. In the kitchen section was another man, but he looked around mid forties. He wore a tidy suit that made him look okay but not too business-like. He was putting sandwiches onto a large silver tray as the gang entered the room.

"Guys, this is Simon, our housekeeper." Yugi said as he walked over to sit on one of the stools next to the counter. "Come on in, make yourselves at home."

The gang carefully sat on the sofa as Solomon entered the kitchen. Atem made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs before Khan made himself comfortable beside him, since the chair was big enough.

"That dog certainly likes ya, huh pal?" Joey said.

Atem chuckled as Khan laid his head on his lap. "Well, Khan always did end up sleeping on my bed as well as getting his own way, so he probably thinks I'm his property. Don't ya, boy?"

The dog huffed as Atem scratched him behind the ears.

"Boys, I'll be going to visit Professor Hawkins this afternoon and won't be back till tomorrow morning tops, so I hope you can behave yourselves while I'm gone, okay?" Solomon said.

"Yes, Grandpa." Atem and Yugi said in unison, sounding like they had said it a million times.

Simon chuckled as he set the tray of sandwiches on the coffee table. "I'll keep an eye on them, Solomon." He then turned and picked up a bowl with a piece of meat in it. "Atem, could you take this to Jessie? She must be hungry."

Atem nodded and gently pushed Khan off his lap before rising to his feet. Taking the dish from the old man, he looked over at the three seated on the sofa. "Anyone wanna come?"

Téa smiled and nodded. "I will."

The two of them left the room and walked along the corridor before heading up a long flight of steps. Then they walked to a door at the very end of the corridor. Téa could see, to her surprise, a large dog flap on the door.

"Well, here we are." Atem stated as they reached the door. "This is the dogs' room."

"You mean… the dogs get their own room?" Téa asked.

Atem nodded. "We keep them in at night when it gets cold, and we have plenty of spare rooms here, so we figured we'd put one to use. We have to keep Khan and Kaiser out of this room at the moment, though, because Jessie doesn't like them near her litter."

Téa nodded herself, and then they entered the room. It was like a child's bedroom, with dog's chew toys and squeaky toys littering the floor. In one corner were five large dog dishes, and three dog baskets were in the far corner. In one of the baskets was another Doberman, curled up in the basket and licking her front paw. She looked up at the two humans as they approached.

"Well, this is Jessie." Atem said as he reached out and scratched the dog's ears, prompting the dog to lick his hand before he looked down into the basket. "And this is her litter."

Téa, knowing that dogs didn't always like guests around their litter, carefully moved forward and looked in the basket before cooing at the sight. Cuddled up to the Doberman were six little puppies. They were yipping cutely as they tried to move around, their eyes shut tight because they were so young.

"Aren't they cute?" She said softy.

Atem nodded as he ran his fingers gently over one of the small bundles. "Yeah. We're not sure which one of our dogs fathered them, but that doesn't matter."

The pair of them stayed with the dog for a few more minutes before leaving, talking casually as they walked.

"Thanks for inviting us here, Atem," Téa said. "This place is great… and huge."

Atem smiled shyly. "Well, I did have an alternate reason for inviting you."

Téa looked at him. "You did?"

"Yeah," Atem replied, blushing. "You see, Grandpa, Yugi and I are going to a business celebration in a few days and... I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Téa smirked. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Atem paled slightly. "N-no, I just… okay, yes, I am. That is, if you'd like to?"

"That would be great, Atem." Téa replied with a smile. "Thank you."

Téa huffed as she walked along the road toward her house. Both Atem and Yugi had offered to give her and her friends a lift home, but they insisted that they'd be fine. Now Téa was beginning to regret it. It was obviously going to rain soon, but she hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. She cursed silently when it began to rain, but other than that it was a nice night.

Téa walked along the street, dreamily thinking about her encounter with Shadow. She was so far into her daze that she didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind her. She did, however, notice the rough hand clamp over her mouth and an arm wrapping around her waist as she was dragged towards an alleyway. Unbeknown to her or her attacker, a shadow ran along the rooftop above, clipping something on.

"_Oh my god…"_ she thought in fear. _"Someone help me!"_

"Now, little lady, if ya stay quiet I promise we won't hurt ya." A rough voice hissed into her ear as she was pushed into the wall. She kicked and bucked in vain, but she managed to get the hand off her mouth.

"Help! Someone please help me!" She sobbed as loud as she could, knowing what was about to happen. She then braced herself for the man to hit her.

But the hit never came. Instead there was a thud and a moan. Téa slowly built up the courage to look, and found two big men being dragged by a black rope of some sort. She followed the rope to a lamppost, to find a familiar figure standing on top of it, tugging the rope towards him.

"Shadow…." Téa murmured in disbelief. _"He came back…."_

Shadow jumped down from the lamppost and began fighting the two thugs as they got to their feet once more. The first one rushed at him, but he ducked out of the way and then gave the man a solid uppercut. The man went down, but Shadow took no notice as the other man had come up behind him with a crowbar. Shadow quickly turned around, bringing out his sai daggers to deflect the crowbar. He twirled them around skilfully and caught the man across the cheek, before kicking him in the stomach to send him down.

Téa watched the whole thing like it was in slow motion. Then, she gasped as she noticed something. Shadow's mask was attached to his belt, meaning that he wasn't wearing it! A moment later Shadow looked at her and suddenly realised that he was missing his mask.

"_Good thing it's too dark for her or these chumps to have seen me."_ He thought in relief, and then he quickly ducked into a side alley as Téa began moving towards him.

"Wait, Shadow!" Téa called, running after him, but when she got to the alley, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. She looked disappointed as she turned to leave, but unbeknown to her, Shadow slid down a black rope to hang upside down behind her, wearing the mask once more.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble." He said, making her jump and turn around to face him.

Téa felt herself blush again as she looked at him. "And you have a knack for saving my life. I think I have a superhero stalker."

"I was in the neighbourhood." Shadow shrugged modestly.

"You are… amazing." Téa said softly, feeling her blush redden even more at saying it.

Shadow frowned, recalling Kaiba's remark about his destiny. "Some people don't think so…."

Téa looked puzzled. "Well, you are."

"It's nice to have a fan." Shadow mused as he met her gaze.

Téa thought she couldn't blush any deeper, but she did. "Do I get to say thank you this time?"

The only sound that could be heard after that was the sound of the steady rain as Téa reached out her hands to gently place them on each side of Shadow's face, drawing him closer to her. Their lips touched and Téa thought he tasted like honey as a strong feeling swelled within her.

It only took a moment for Shadow to recover from his initial shock and reciprocate her gesture just as gently. Téa nearly had a heart attack when he returned her kiss, even though it was a little odd to be kissing someone who was upside down, and she slowly deepened the kiss. She could feel his fangs against her lip as she slid her tongue into his mouth, catching him by surprise. Téa could taste a wild mix of spices and herbs sweetened with honey as her tongue explored Shadow's mouth – a flavour that made one yearn for more.

Slowly, the two pulled away and Shadow leaned closer to gently nuzzle her cheek with his. Téa blushed again as she heard him purring loudly in content, and then she felt something soft, warm and wet trail down her cheek.

"We will meet again, miss…." Shadow whispered softly in her ear. And then as quickly as he appeared, he vanished into the night. Téa smiled happily as she gazed up at the rainy sky.

"_Wow, what a kiss… but what was that?"_ She thought. She slowly raised her hand to touch her cheek; the rain was slowly cooling where the warmth was placed. _"Holy smokes, he licked me."_

"And according to legend, if the book falls into evil hands… Atem, are you listening?"

Atem shook his head. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Simon. What were you saying?"

Simon sighed. "You've been in dreamland again, haven't you?"

"Dreaming about Téa again, I bet." Yugi teased as Atem blushed a deep red.

"I was not!" He protested.

"Sure you weren't." Yugi said sarcastically. "Admit it, bro. You haven't heard a word Simon said, have you?"

Another sigh of content escaped Atem's lips. "Well, I'm sorry. I'll try to pay more attention, okay?"

"Alright." Simon replied. "Well, I think it's time we called it quits for now. Go and rest up for tonight. You'll need it."

Yugi and Atem nodded, and then they rose and let the room. As soon as the door to the library closed, Yugi turned to Atem with a suspicious look on his face.

"Alright, spill it. What happened? Ever since you got home last night the only place you've been paying attention is in the clouds."

Atem shrugged. "I just had a little scuffle last night, that's all."

Yugi huffed. "And then what happened?"

"I helped someone who was in trouble, and they said thank you." Atem replied, and then gave a puzzled look to Yugi's disbelieving one. "What?"

"You followed Téa, didn't you?" He said. "What happened? Is she alright?"

Atem smiled. "She wasn't harmed. Some guys thought they could amuse themselves with her, and I showed them the door."

"And then you kissed her." A female voice cut in. The twins turned, to find Basset a few metres ahead of them, leaning against the wall.

Yugi suddenly realised what she had said and turned to Atem with shock written all over his face. "Y-you kissed her?"

"Actually, she kissed me." Atem replied casually. "I hung around, literally, and she thanked me with a kiss."

Basset smirked as she approached the boys. "I think she has a thing for you."

Atem sighed. "She has a thing for Shadow, not me."

"Au contraire." Basset interjected, waving a finger at him. "I think she has a thing for you, as well as Shadow. She doesn't know that you're one and the same, remember? So she thinks she's got a crush on two people, that's why she hasn't said anything to you. Maybe if you set it straight with her…"

"No way!" Yugi piped in. "We can't tell her! Not only would it risk revealing our secret identities, it could also put her in danger if she knows the truth."

Closing his eyes, Atem nodded. "I'm afraid he's right. We can't tell her, at least not yet. The situation is getting dangerous, and we can't take such a risk. Perhaps soon, when we know her better enough to trust her, we can share our secret with her."

The three of them fell silent for a few long minutes, and then they each went to their rooms to rest.

Atem sighed as he closed the door behind him. _"I just hope that Basset is right. I hope I get to tell her soon, though…."_

**AN: There we have it. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Strike of the Moon!

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I have a few problems at home, so it may be a while before I update again. But for now, enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Note: In the last chapters the 'thought speech' of Light and Basset weren't marked out, so from now on they'll be as follows;**

**Shadow (talking)**

**Light ((Talking))**

**Basset (((talking)))**

**Chapter 6: Strike Of Moon**

The night welcomed the three shadows to the city. Shadow, Light and Basset swung between tall buildings, both taking in the scenery and keeping a lookout.

(((The Key Mace said to look for the Lunar Queen Elzaim in the light of the moon,))) Basset said as she launched another Shadowrope to keep up with her comrades.

Shadow smirked. (From what I recall, that Shadow Creature isn't very strong by day, but the moonlight gives her an advantage.)

((Wait!)) Light called. ((There she is!))

The trio looked ahead, to see what at first looked like a young girl sitting on the roof of one of the taller buildings. The only things that gave her away were the pointed ears and the white-feathered wings. she had long brown hair and very pale skin, and was wearing a long, pale pink dress. She simply sat, swinging her legs back and forth.

(((Okay))) Basset said. (((So what's the plan?)))

(We go slow.) Shadow replied. (Maybe we can do this without starting a fight.) With one more swing the trio landed on the roof.

Lunar Queen Elzaim looked at them with curious blue eyes, keeping her guard up as they approached.

"Um, hi there," Light called softly. "We were told you could tell us about a book."

The Shadow Creature blinked and then slowly nodded.

Shadow stepped forward. "We don't want any trouble. We need to find the book before an evil one gets it."

Again the creature blinked, and then she raised her hand. In a moment, a beam of moonlight opened above them, revealing the forms of her visitors.

Shadow was in the same outfit as when he met Tea; Light had a similar outfit but with silver sais and silver hieroglypths on the sides; and Basset had an outfit similar to her comrades, only she had a short skirt and long boots, as well as a whip hanging from her belt. Shadow had crimson eyes; Light had amethyst and Basset had blue.

Lunar Queen Elzaim studied each of them carefully before she stood. he height was just between Shadow's and Light's. For several seconds no one moved, and the Lunar smiled and began to lift a hand, in which a scroll had mysteriously appeared.

Before she could finish lifting her hand or the trio could get the scroll, a shadow passed through the moonlight above them. Shadow had only a second to look up and then dive to the side before talons slashed the space he had been in.

"Look out!" He called as the attacker returned to the sky. "We have company!" He threw himself into a roll to dodge another set of talons before he looked up to identify the assaulter.

His first thought was a bird, then a woman, when he realised that it was both - a beautiful woman with long red hair, wearing an armoured outfit that left little to the imagination, but it was faintly spoiled by the clawed hands and feet, and the blue feathers on each arm.

((Harpie Lady!)) Light cried, dodging another slash.

Basset gasped at something behind her comrades. (((Make that three Harpies!)))

Shadow and Light looked behind them, to find two more Harpies swopping in. They looked like the first one had one major difference; one had orange hair and green wings, and the other had blue hair and purple wings.

(Those aren't just Harpies,) Shadow said, (They're Harpie Lady Sisters!)

The three Harpies each gave their unique battle cry before swooping down again, this time each picking a different target. The triodived out of their way, only for them to return to the sky for another attack.

(((We can't keep running from them!))) Basset yelled. (((We need to summon our own monsters!)))

Light, hearing her words, pulled a card out from his outfit, but before he could do a thing the blue-haired Harpie slashed at him. ((They won't let us! They're too fast!))

(They're just a distraction!) Shadow called, pointing to Lunar. (They're trying to keep us away from that scroll!)

At that moment, a new shadow appeared and tried to strike Lunar, who promptly jumped out of the way. The shadow had a familar headdress with peircing green eyes...

"Cobrakhan!" Light exclaimed.

"Don't wear it out, kid," Cobrakhan sneered before he turned to Lunar. "Now, be a good Shadow Creature and give me that scroll!"

Lunar stepped back and shook her head defiently.

Cobrakhan growled. "Fine. Harpie Lady One - Get that scroll!"

The red-haired Harpie - whom had been fighting Shadow - turned in midair and swooped to Lunar, intending to strike the creature.

Shadow stood tall and revealed a card between his fingers. "Not so fast! Activate Spellbinding Circle!"

A hexagon appeared between Lunar and the Harpie, and then it pinned the Harpie to the rooftop. She shrieked at the sudden lack of freedom, but that did nothing to free her.

"That'll teach you not to rush into things," Shadow said with a smirk.

(((Shadow!))) Basset suddenly yelled. (((Behind you!)))

It only took a second for Shadow to whirl around, but it was a second too late. The blue-haired Harpie had abandoned its fight with Light to get in a sneak attack on the one who trapped her sister. The Harpie crashed into Shadow in a headlong takedown, sending Shadow flying back, but then Shadow nimbly landed on his hands to flip himself back onto his feet.

However, it didn't allow him to see Cobrakhan rush in from the side, or to avoid the claws of his nemesis as they slashed down his left shoulder to his chest.

(((NO!))) Basset yelled in despair as she watched Cobrakhan send a kick to Shadow's stomach, knocking him down. This time he didn't get up, but lay on the ground shivering.

"Surprised?" Cobrakhan purred, imitating Shadow's remark from the Musuem. "How do you like my new venom? Custom made, straight from the fangs of a king cobra. You just can't get betterpoison anywhere else."

Shadow grunted as his body convulsed with pain. He could hear Cobrakhan easily, but he was having a heard time understanding the words. It was like someone had stuffed cotton wool into his ears to muffled out the sound. His eyes slid shut as he passed out from the pain and the venom.

Cobrakhan began laughing hysterically as he watch Shadow fight the venom, but his joy was cut short when he felt pixel remains fly over him. He whirled around to see the last Harpie shatter from Light's sai in its heart, and then saw Basset and Light standing in front of Lunar, the scroll now in Basset's hand.

"Back off, snakeface!" Light ordered, pointing a sai at him. "Or you'll find yourself on the other end of my sai."

Cobrakhan looked behind him at Shadow, who lay still convulsing on teh ground. He could hold the youth hostage, but where would that lead him? It was still two on one, and it was clear that the Lunar Queen Elzaim would come to their aid. It seemed better to just leave and find the scroll later.

Besides, the venom cursing through Shadow's veins right now would keep them busy while he regrouped.

Decision made, Cobrakhan looked at his opponents. "You may have the scroll, but at what cost? Your friend here has more on his mind now! HAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, he disappeared in another whisp of shadows.

For a second nothing moved, but then Basset and Light rushed to their comrade. Basset lifted his head up and placed it in her lap as Light checked his pulse.

((He's alive, but the pulse is getting weaker.)) Light reported. ((Let's get him home.))

Basset looked at him. (((We can't carry him home - it's too far. You'll have to conjure a portal home and fast!)))

With a nod, Light stood, and then looked over at Lunar. "Thank you for your help. Be safe."

Lunar gave a nod and a sad smile before she stretched her wings and took off. Light watched her for a second before he concentrated and brought up a portal. With his help, Basset carried Shadow through the portal, leaving nothing behind to hint their presence there at all.

The night moon lit up the otherwise black sky, as a swirl of shadows appeared in Atem's bedroom. A moment later, Light, Basset and a limp Shadow stepped through. Basset pulled Shadow onto his feet again as she led him to the bed.

"Yugi, go get Simon's medicines. He'll have something for snake venom. The faster we get him the antidote the better." She said as she began to lay Shadow onto the bed. Light pulled off his mask, revealing his innocent face, and then he dashed out of the room.

Basset laid Shadow on his back on the bed, and then she gently removed the black mask covering his face. Once the mask was off the shadows lifted, and the streamlined black hair settled into the natural tri-coloured mane once more. Basset gently stroked Atem's blonde bangs away from his sweaty forehead, talking softly as he stirred in pain.

"Easy, Atem," she soothed. "You must conserve your strength, or you won't heal."

It was then that Yugi returned, holding a red glass bottle. He pulled out the stopper as Basset moved to cradle Atem in her arms.

"Here we go." Yugi said as he put the nuzzle to Atem's lips. A thin pink liquid passed Atem's lips and he coughed slightly before accepting the drink. Long minutes passed as Atem drank slowly and subconsciously before he swallowed hard and pushed the bottle away. He panted slightly before he fell asleep, Basset gently rocking him into deeper slumber.

"Will he be alright?" Yugi asked, fearing the worst.

Basset nodded slowly. "If he rests for a while, yes. He won't be going to college tomorrow, that's for sure."

Yugi nodded. "I can get Simon to write a note." He leaned forward and gripped Atem's limp hand. "Hang in there okay, bro?"

At school the next morning, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan and Joey watched Yugi walk into the classroom alone, which made them puzzled. Where was Atem?

After handing a note to the teacher and receiveing a nod, Yugi walked to his seat. Joey leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder before whispering, "Where's your bro?"

"He wasn't feeling well," Yugi whispered back, loud enough for the gang to hear. "Simon made him stay in bed."

Tea looked concerned. "Is he okay? Would it be alright if we come over after school?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure. Atem would like that. Meet me outside the gates after school, okay?"

With a nod from each of them, including Kaiba, the gang turned their attention to the class once more. Yugi gazed at Tea for a few moments more.

_"I can see why Atem likes her so much,"_ He thought. "_Maybe we can trust her with our secret."_ He turned back to the teacher as the class begun. _"I hope Atem feels better later. He won't want Tea to get too worried about him."_

**AN: Well, there you go! Sorry it took so long, but like I said, I've had a few problems at home and didn't get the time to do this. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but if you do leave a review (Hint hint) Then I will send you a message when I update next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dropping By

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I did say it would be updated by today! Had a few problems at home but now I can update! Yay!**

**Don't own YuGiOh! Never have, never will!**

**Chapter 7: Dropping By**

Atem groaned softly as he slowly awoke. His body felt like someone had pumped cement into his bloodstream, making it dead weight. As soon as he opened his eyes he had to shut them again as the harsh glare of the sun struck him.

"Easy, Atem." A soothing female voice reached his ears. "Take your time."

Atem opened his eyes a little more cauciously this time, to find blond hair and blue eyes gazing at him in concern. "Basset..."

The girl above him smiled. "Good to see you remember me, cousin. How do you feel?"

"Like a train wreck." Atem replied. "Where are we?"

Basset laughed. "You don't recognise your own room? You must have hit your head."

Atem blinked. Indeed it was his bedroom. The dark bedsheets and wallpaper should have told him that.

"Oh." He said, blinking again. "So where's Yugi?"

"At college." Basset replied.

With a sigh Atem tried to sit up, but Basset put her hand on his chest and forced him back down.

"Simon said that you should rest while the antidote deals with the rest of the venom." She said with a lopsided smile.

"Doctor Simon's orders, huh?" Atem mused at he relaxed against the pillows once more. "So how long am I supposed to stay in bed?"

Basset shrugged. "Only today, _if_ you rest. Then if oyu want you can have a swing about tonight."

Atem sighed again. "We'll see how it goes, okay?"

Another smile crossed Basset's face. "Deal."

* * *

After college ended, Yugi drove Tea, Joey, Tristan and even Kaiba back to the mansion. (Though Kiaba claimed that he was only coming to see the mansion for himself). After getting glomped by Kaiser, the gang made it to the building, where Yugi then showed them to Atem's room. 

"Hello?" Yugi called as he knocked on the door. "Atem! Got some visitors here for ya!"

"Come in," Atem's voice called back.

Yugi opened the door and led the others in (Minus Kaiba, who had stayed in the lounge to talk to Solomon about the mansion.). Once inside, they noticed a young woman sitting beside Atem on the bed. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt, and had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uh, Hi," Joey and Tristan said in unison.

"And who are you?" Tea asked, feeling a small swell of jealously boil up.

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Amy. Don't worry, Tea, I'm Atem and Yugi's cousin. As far as I'm concerned he's all yours."

Tea blushed. Did she really sound that jealous?

"Amy, don't tease," Atem said from where he was lying on the bed, and then he looked at the others. "I didn't know I was having visitors."

Yugi shrugged. "I figured it would be a surprise." He paused when he noticed a black lump nestled against Atem's hip. "And what is Khan doing here?"

Atem chuckled, but then winced slightly. "He just want sto make sure his master is okay, don't ya, boy?"

The dog gave a groan as he moved his head to Atem's stomach. "Oh, and the celebration is going to be the day after tomorrow. Is that still okay with you, Tea?"

Tea smiled behind the blush. "Uh, yes. I've got nothing to do then."

"What's this celebration?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked at him. "Well, grampa, like our parents, was a traveller too, and the companies that funded his expeditions are having a celebration for their aniversery. They invited Grampa, who invited us, and Atem seems to have invited Tea."

"Ooohhh," Tristan cooed, only to recieve a smack round the head from Tea. "Ow!"

"Well, I think we should let Atem get his rest, don't you?" The brunete said.

"No, please stay." Atem said, almost pleading. "I need the company, and Amy said she'd feed Jessie and her pups for me."

Amy stood up. "Yep, I'd better get to it."

"Tell you what," Yugi said as Amy left. "How about I take the guys on a tour of the mansion, and Tea can stay here with you."

Tea nodded. "Okay."

The guys left, leaving Tea and Atem alone. The brunete walked over and sat down tentively on the bed, making Atem chuckle.

"You know, I'm not contagous." He said.

Tea jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I just feel a bit cautious over this sort of thing."

Atem smiled in understanding. She had nearly been raped not long ago, after all. "You shouldn't be. I don't bite, and neither does Khan. Or rather, he doesn't unless I tell him to."

"Right, he is a guard dog, after all." Tea replied, patting the dog gently. "So, who funded your grandfather's expeditions?"

"Just a few musuems and such, you know." Atem said. "It should be fun. They're going to have giant balloons, I heard. I just hope I'm well enough to go."

Tea smiled. "I'm sure you will. Now, do you need anything?"

Atem smiled slightly. Maybe a glass of water?"

"You got it." Tea replied as she stoos and left the room. Atem's gaze followed her until she left before closing his eyes.

_"I think I will take that swing tonight after all..."_

* * *

"They have the scroll?" The fire roared. 

Cobrakhan shook slightly at the power in the voice. "Y-yes, master, b-but I have emobilized Shadow, w-with my venom, and he'll be out of-"

The voice in the fire interupted. "I don't want excuses! Find the book, or I'll see to it that you spend an eternity in the Shadows!"

Trembling even more, Cobrakhan nodded. "I won't let you down, Master..."

"Be sure that you don't..." The fire burned out.

Cobrakhan stayed still for a few moments before he punched a nearby wall, making it crack from the force.

"Damn you, Goodie-goodies! And Shadow... I will kill you if it's THE LAST THING I DO!"

* * *

Tea sighed as she stood at her balcony just outside her bedroom. She had just taken a shower and was now in her nightgiown ready for bed, but she didn't feel sleepy. A part of her was telling her to stay up because of something important, but she had no idea what. 

_"Oh, what am I doing?"_ She barrated herself. _"I gotta sleep!"_ She turned to re-enetr he bedroom, unaware of the two shadowed forms that landed on the railing.

"You know you shouldn't be outside with such little clothing." A voice stopped her. "You might catch a cold."

Tea whirled round, to find none other than Shadow before her, crouched on the railing like a cat. Beside him was another leather-clad youth, with silver symbols instead of gold.

"Oh, you scared me!" She said as they gazed at her with cat-like eyes. "Um, who's your frined?"

"This is my partner, Light." Shadow replied as Light waved a little. "That's why we've been called the Yin Yang Shadows. Can't be only one, right?"

"No, I guess not." Tea said. "Um, hi, Light."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Light replied.

Tea smiled. "So... Any reason why you've dropped in?"

Shadow shook his head. "We were just gettinf some fresh air and spotted you on this balcony, so we thoguth we'd stop by for a visit."

"Well, since you're here, would you mind answering some questions?" At seeing Shadow and Light shake their heads Tea continued. "You told me about the Shadow Realm, but not much. Where did it come from?"

Shadow sighed an dlooked thoughful. "Well, the Shadow Realm has been around around as long as this realm has, existing side-by-side since the beginning of time itself, and will probably remain that way for all eternity."

"Until recently, the two realms had almost nothing to do with each other." Light continued. "But something has happened, and now the Shadow Realm is bleeding into this realm."

Tea nodded. "But what is in the Shadow realm?"

"Anything." Shadow replied, looking serious. "The Shadow Realm is like an opposite of this world. In there the _im_possible is _quite_ possible." He paused to pull out a Duel Monsters card, and revealed it to Tea as Pragtical. "This card game was designed after an event that happened millenia ago."

Light nodded. "To put a long story short, monsters from the Shadow Realm once seeped into our world. and now it's happening again. Someone wants to merge the two worlds togther and rule the resulting chaos, and they can do so if they find a certain book."

"A book?" Tea asked, puzzled. "What's so special about a book?"

Shadow sighed. "It's not just any book. This book is filled with dark magic from the Shadow Realm, and it has spells that can either keep the two worlds apart or mix them together. At the moment the Shadow Realm hasn't seeped in enough to cause much damage, but if the book falls into the wrong hands the floodgates will open and this world won't stand a chance against the shadows."

Tea was shocked, to say the least. The fate of the world rested in one little book? "So where is the book now?"

"That's the problem." Light said, sighing. "We don't know. We have something that might tell us where it is, but we haven't finished translating it yet. Shadow and I just came out here to clear our heads for a while."

"That's why one should bot take up heroism as a career." Shadow joked, smirking. "No salary, outragous working hours, no insurance and no holidays!"

Tea giggled. "I guess heroism has its ups and dwns."

Light nodded before looking at Shadow. "We'd better get going. We need to see how the translating is going."

With that and a wave goodbye, Shadow and Light effortlessly flipped off of the railing. Tea rushed to the railing to see if they were alright, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess it was worth the wait after all." She mused as she headed back inside.

* * *

(So, what do you think?) Shadow asked as they swung by shaowropes.

((I think she can be trusted.)) Light replied. ((Now we just have to find the right time to tell her.))

Shadow sighed. (Yes, and how without her killing us both.)

* * *

**AN: Whew, finished! And are my fingers tired! I'll try to update MUCH sooner than this (Maybe in about a week.)**

**Anyways, like last time; review and i'll let you know when I update. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Parties and Realisation

**AN: Yes, I took so long, and I'm sorry! (Cowers)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this one a long one, to make up for being late.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Spiderman, of which part of a scene will be here.**

**Chapter 8: Parties And A Revealation**

Lunchtime at Domino College, and the gang were graced with the honour of watching Joey and Tristan eat through virtually half the lunch menu. Even Yugi was graced with such a performance.

"Guys, can you please close your mouths?" Tea said as she sheilded her face with a napkin. "I don't want to see how you chew your food!"

Joey and Tristan had no answer, because they were too busy fighting over a sandwich that lay alone between them.

Yugi looked at each of them in turn, then at the sandwich, and then he reached over and took it. Both Joey and Tristan stopped and gaped at him.

"Hey, give that back right now!" Joey excliamed.

Tristan raised a fist. "Yeah, or we'll have to wrestle it from ya!"

"If you try that I'd better warn you," Yugi said. "I've taken self-defense lessons."

"He's right. Try to wrestle him and you'll end up on your back."

Everyone froze at the new voice, and then they all looked behind Yugi and saw none other than his twin brother there.

"Atem!" Yugi cried as he ran over to hug his brother. "What are you doing here? I thought Dr. Simon had confined you to your bed?"

"Well, Simon thought I was doing well enough to be let out for a few hours." Atem replied, but then added into the link (Though he did say not to exert too much energy. He insisted on giving me another medicine dose to make double sure that the venom is comepletely out of my system. We don't want to take the risk of a relapse.)

Yugi nodded. ((Right. Well, let's hope we got it.))

"So what are you doing here, Atem?" Tea asked.

Atem looked at her. "I thought I'd join you for lunch, but it would seem I'm a little late."

"Oh no, that's alright," Yugi said. "There are still some sandwiches left. I hid them from Joey and Tristan so I could eat them later."

"What!" Joey and Tristan yelled in unison. "You were holdin' out on us!"

Yugi flushed slightly. "Well, you guys would've eaten them all, and Id skipped breakfast this morning."

The group returned to lunch, though Joey and Tristan kept trying to swipe the rest of the sandwiches, but were soon joined by Kaiba and his laptop.

"Get a load of this," He said, placing the laptop on the table. "It seems two nights ago someone had either been drinking too much, or they saw a few 'shadow creatures'."

Everyone leaned to look at the screen, and saw a picture of what seemed to be very big birds flying past a full moon. Below was a quote from the guy who took the photo.

"'I was walking home from work when I saw three bird people heading towards the centre of Domino.'" Joey read aloud. "'Luckily I had my comera with me and got this photo. A little blurry but a good shot, right?'"

Yugi silently huffed. ((Thoses are the Harpie Sisters that attacked us the night before!))

(I know.) Atem replied, absentmindedly placing a hand on his shoulder, which had been discretly bandaged. (That must have been before they attacked us.)

"I for one think this is nothing but a joke." Kaiba scoffed. "'Bird people'? What nonsense!"

Tea scolwed at him. "It isn't nonsense. These creatures are real, I should know. One of them walked me home, remember?"

Kaiba met her gaze evenly. "How do you know this 'Shadow' didn't just dye a cat's hair blue and glue some spikes on it?"

"He didn't! He couldn't have!" Tea replied. "I even saw the card! No one could make an ordinary cat look so much like Pragtical."

Atem stepped forward. "Let's not argue. We all have a right to our opinion." He then looked at Tea. "I did come for another reason. We need to discuss tomorrow. Is it possible for you to meet us at the mansion at around elevan?"

Tea blushed. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" Joey said, succesfully swiping a sandwich. "Now let's eat!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped.

* * *

"Atem, are you alright?" Yugi asked as he and his brother pulled up in the driveway of their home. It was now an hour after college and after discussing the next day's plans they had driven home, but Atem had not said a word between getting in the car and reaching the mansion. 

Atem blinked and looked at him. "I'm fine. I just have a little headache, that's all."

Yugi looked sceptical and tapped into the link, trying to discover what Atem was _really_ feeling. Though the elder of the two was blocking most of it, Yugi could still feel a little stress as well as the beginnings of a migraine. "Lair. We'd better get Simon to have a look at you."

"If you say so, Doctor." Atem chided with a light smile as he got out of the car, soon followed by Yugi. After being greeted/run over by their dogs, the twins made it to the lounge, where Simon did a check-up on Atem.

"Just take a deep breath for me," The old man instructed.

Atem obeyed and inhaled deeply as Simon placed a stethoscope over his chest to check his lungs and heart. Simon nodded swiftly as he removed the metal, which was then replace by Atem's hand in an attempt to rub some warmth back in. His shirt had been removed, leaving his chest bare (AN; drool), and the metal of the stethoscope was cole against his skin.

"Well?" Yugi asked, sat on the sofa with Solomon and Kaiser. "How is he?"

Simon shrugged. "Though you're okay to be moving about, Atem, I do suggest that you stay in tonight just to make sure. You'll need your rest for the festival tomorrow."

"Hey, guys, didn't hear you come in," Amy said as she entered the room, only to stop, see Atem shirtless and give a wolf-whistle. "Whoa. If you weren't my cousin, Atem..."

Atem blushed as he put an arm over his stomach. "Well, I'm flattered, but I have eyes for someone else."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, Tea. Man, did you see her face when she saw me in your room? I thought she was going to come running at me with a meat cleaver for a second, she had such a scowl."

Yugi chuckled as Atem's blush deepened. "Stop teasing him, Amy. You're turning him into a tomato."

"B-besides," Atem added, shifting slightly in his seat. "I still think she only has eyes for Shadow. As long as she doesn't know that we're the same person, she'll have little interest in me."

"Then why did she accept your invitation?" Simon asked as he began undressing Atem's shoulder, revealing the healing slashes from Cobrakhan's attack. "Surely you've made a move?"

Amy smiled. "That's just it, all the moves he made were as Shadow." She walked to Atem's side and knelt to be eye-level with him. "Maybe your next move should be made without the mask, huh?"

Atem blinked and ended up staring at the floor in thought. Amy was right, he always made his moves while he was sheilded by Shadow's mask. Maybe it was time to step out into the light?

"How's the scrool translating coming?" Yugi asked, knwoing that Atem needed time to think.

Simon shrugged again as he began wrapping a fresh bandage on Atem's shoulder. "I've only been able to translate part of the message so far. 'Beware the shadows'."

"They don't want much, do they?" Atem said, wincing slightly when Simon tightened the bandages. "Do they want some tea while they're at it? I'm sure we have the time."

Solomon chuckled. "Don't get sarky, Atem. This is important. we have to get the book before Cobrakhan gets it first. If he does, there's no telling what he'll do."

Atem sighed. "Well, I guess it's just a simple waitiing game now."

* * *

Tea made sure her outfit was straight before she rang the buzzer at the gates of the Motou Mansion. She had chosen a red skirt and a yellow top (Think the outfit at Battle City.). She took a moment to look back on the last few days. 

Not only did she find herself falling for the cat-like crusader, Shadow, but also had begun to develop feelings for Atem Motou as well. But she couldn't love both of them. She had to choose.

_"Gods, why did I have to fall for two hot guys?"_ She mentally asked, not realising that the gates were opening. "_Isn't one enough?And how do I choose one without upsetting the other?"_

"Uh, Tea?" A deep voice broke her from her thoughts, allowing her to see Atem gazing at her from the window of a vehicle, but what surprised her most was that she was standing before a long black limo.

"You alright, Tea?" Yugi asked, leaning across the seat to peer out the window.

Tea shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking, that's all."

Atem nodded, moving over as the limo driver opened the door for Tea. The brunette slid into the leather seat and gazed in awe at the interior. It looked almost like a whole room, complete with a small fridge and enough leg room to put most aeroplanes to shame. Yugi and Solomon were seated across from her, about three metres away.

Tea was brought out of her observation by Atem as he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Tea."

"Oh, thank you." She replied, automatically taking in the casual suit that he wore. "I would have worn a dress if I'd known it was this formal."

"Hmm?" Atem glanced down at his garments. "Oh, don't worry. It's not that formal. Grampa just made us wear these, though I do feel like a penguin."

"Just don't start waddling, bro." Yugi said, making the four of them laugh. "And hope there aren't any fish dishes at the festival."

"How about I throw you off the balcony when we get there?" Atem mock-threatened.

* * *

The limo brought the group to the town hall, and there were lots of people invited. Also there were several huge ballons floating around outside. Atem, Yugi, Solomon and Tea were led to a balcony on the fourth floor, where they not only had a great view of the city but also the balloons. 

"Hey, look, it's Tutankamun!" Yugi said, pointing to a balloon shaped like a sarcophagus. "Where's your mommy, mummy?"

Atem punched him lightly on the elbow. "You know I'm still considering throwing you off this balcony."

Yugi shrugged as he began to make his way to the buffet table. "Then who will you tease the rest of your life?"

With a sigh Atem let him go and looked at Tea, who was gazing out of the balcony. "Well, what do you think?"

The brunette shook herself out of it. "Yeah, it's great. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Atem replied softly, and then decided to take a risk by placing his hand on hers.

Tea jumped slightly at the sudden warmth on her hand, but didn't pull away. She simply relaxed into the touch and even stepped closer to the young man. _"Now I really don't know who to choose - Atem or Shadow."_

For the next hour the group enjoyed the music, the balloons and the food, and the crowd on the ground floor and the other floors were excited. But then things started to look up.

"Hey, what's that?" A woman suddenly said, pointing.

Atem bristled as his senses sparked up in alarm. (Yugi, we have a problem.)

Everyone, including the twins, followed the woman's gaze to see a speck in the sky, getting bigger by the moment. At first the people gazed at it in wonder, but then they began to panic when they saw that it was some kind of dragon! It had greenish-yellow scales and wings as it soared towards them. With a deafening roar it fired a ball of fire that crashed into the side of the building, sending chunks of concrete to the ground narrowly missing the people below.

Solomon gulped before he gave Atem a gentle elbow. The older twin looked at him and then nudged Yugi, who in turn gave a nod.

"Tea, come on, we better get out of here." He said.

Tea looked frightened, but she followed the twins and their grandfather as the poeple around them began to rush for the exits..

"I'll distract her, boys," Solomon muttered to the twins. "While you two get changed. Go!"

Yugi and Atem nodded and, making sure Tea wasn't watching them, slipped through the crowd and waited until they were left behind, alone in the room.

"Ready, bro?" Yugi asked as a puzzle appeared around his neck.

Atem nodded as his own puzzle appeared, glowing brightly. "Always am, bro."

Both puzzles flashed with golden light before the two teenagers were cloaked in shadows that melted onto their bodies before fading to reveal Light and Shadow in all their glory.

(Let's go!)

* * *

Meanwhile, the panicked crowd made it outside, with Tea and Solomon in tow. The young girl looked around and realised who was missing. 

"Atem?" She called. "Yugi? Where are they?"

Solomon pretended to look concerned. "They must have been seperated from us in the confusion."

"Well we should go back and look for them," Tea said as the dragon rounded for another attack on the building.

"No," Solomon replied sternly. "Wherever they are, they can take care of themselves."

It was at that very moment that two black shadowropes appeared from one of the windows, attaching themselves to one of the festival balloons. A second later, two familiar figures swung on them to land perfectly on the balloon.

"Look!" Tea said, pointing. "It's Shadow and Light! I should have known they'd be here."

Solomon smiled as he noticed the light blush on her face. "Yes. Wherever there's danger, those two won't be far behind."

Light looked at the dragon as it hit the building again. ((I wonder why it's attacking the town hall?))

(No time for that, Light.) Shadow replied. (We need to - huh?)

He was halted mid-sentence when the dragon suddenly perked its head up and then turned to look at them.

Shadow stepped back, keeping his balance on the balloon. (I think it was attacking us, not the building.) He paused as he noticed a figure appear on the dragon's head. (I should have known.)

((Cobrakhan!))

The figure sneered at them. "Now, my dragon, burst their bubble!"

The dragon shot a fireball at them. Light launched another shadowrope and swung to another balloon. Shadow made to follow and shot a rope of his own, but the fireball hit the balloon with a loud pop, making Shadow losed his footing before his rope could reach anything. He fell through the remains of the otherwise melted balloon, plummeting towards the ground.

"Oh, no!" Tea cried. "Shadow!"

The crowd gasped as Shadow continued to fall, and then gasped again when the falling hero flung a hand towards the sky, launching another shadowrope that went straight to his partner, Light, who caught it. The crowd then sighed in relief as Shadow stopped falling and simply hung in thh air.

((Hold on, Shadow!)) Light called. ((I'll pull you up!))

(No,) Shadow replied quickly. (We should stay apart! That dragon can't aim at two targets! Just swing the rope a little.)

Light complied, swinging the rope to gain more momentum. When the rope was really swinging he let go, watching at Shadow catapulted and latched onto the side of the Town Hall with his claws. After taking a second to catch his breath, Shadow climbed up the wall to the balcony where he had been having fun a few minutes ago. Once there he revealed a card, holding it between clawed fingers.

"Let's see how you like this!" He called, hurling the card into the air. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch!"

The crowd gasped in awe as the card disappeared, only to be replaced by a woman with white wings. She made a strange sound as she flapped her wings to gain more height. As though hearing a silent command, she held out both hands and a ball of light appeared between them, launching at the dragon. Cobrakhan was only just able to leap to safety before his dragon was destroyed.

Shadow smirked as his monster disappeared. "Now it's just you and us, Cobrakhan!"

The leather-clad villian sneered again. "Yes. Too bad for you." He leapt onto the balcony as he tried to strike Shadow, but the latter performed a backflip to avoid the swipe.

Outside, flecks of stone and rubble began breaking off the building. A large chunk broke away and plummeted towards the crowd below. Light, still standing on the balloon watching his partner, heard the screams and looked down. Though the crowd had run away in panic, one boy stood in the same spot, as though mesmerised by the hunk of stone above him. Light ran to the edge of the balloon, launching a shadowrope, and swung over the crowd to grab the child just before the rubble crashed down on the spot he had been standing.

With a skilled flip Light landed gracefully on the ground, holding the boy. the cheers of the crowd erupted around them as the boy's distraught mother came running, mumbling thank yous through her sobs.

Light grinned and gave a thumbs-up, but then gasped when a tremor erupted. Looking behind him, Light realised the cause.

"The building's coming down!" He exclaimed. "Everyone get as far away as you can! Hurry!"

No one needed telling twice. The crowd immediately turned tail and ran.

Unfortunately, there did seem to be one person that _did_ need telling more than once. And that was Tea.

"Come on, Tea! We've got to get out of here!" Solomon yelled.

Tea shook her head. "I'm not leaving without Yugi and Atem! I'm going back!"

Before Solomon could protest or stop her the young girl took off, pushing through the crowd towards the crumbling building. With a growl of annoyence, the old man followed her.

Meanwhile, Light had used his shadowrope to get to the balcony where Shadow and Cobrakhan were still going at it. Just as he landed in the room the floor rumbled again, and the ground split right down the middle, sending a crack between Shadow and Cobrakhan. The latter of the two growled.

"Looks like I'll have to cut things short - literally!" He suddenly threw what seemed to be a spinning disc at Shadow.

Shadow tried to flip out of the way again, but a sudden twinge of pain laced through him from the remaining traces of venom in his system, and the disc caught his arm between its sharp teeth and sent him crashing to the ground, pinning him there. He tried to pry himself loose, but the teeth of the disc were stuck in the ground.

Feeling a cold shadow pass over him, he turned his gaze to Cobrakhan, who had leapt across the gap in the floor and was now holding his claws high, intending to pierce Shadow with the blades.

"Die!" He snapped as he swung his arm down.

"NO!" Light yelled, hurling one of his silver sais at the arm, catching the wrist between the prongs and halting the villian's attack. The force took Cobrakhan by surprise, so he sent a glare and a snarl at Light before once again disappearing in a wave of shadows.

Light ran over to Shadow and knelt beside him, inspecting the disc. ((I've never seen him use this before.))

(Neither have I,) Shadow replied, grabbing the disc and yanking it out with some effort. (We'll take it with us. Come on, let's scram before the walls fall on us.)

Getting up, the duo ran towards the balcony, intending to leap out and swing to safety, but a scream made them both stop and listen.

((That came from inside the building!)) Light exclaimed. ((And it sounded like...))

(Tea!) Shadow gasped. Straining his hearing, he was able to pin her voice down to a specific location. (She's two floors down, on the staircase. Let's go!)

The two went back into the building, running towards the stairs.

* * *

Tea screamed again. The force of the shaking had caused the spiral staircase to crumble and fall apart. Unfortunately, Tea and Solomon were on the staircase at the time. Now they were both hanging by the metal railing, as the stairs had crumbled away. "I can't hold on!"

"You must! We can't die here!" Solomon yelled from a few metres away. He knew better, though - he was slipping fast.

Tea could see this, and tears began streaming. "Mister Motou... If we do die here, I want you to know that I'm sorry for making you come with me."

Solomon looked at her, knowing there was little time left. "You didn't make me, child. I followed you by my own free will. Besides, we're not going to - aggh!"

"Solomon!" Tea screeched as the old man lost his hold and fell. She knew that at the height they were, he would not survive the fall. She closed her eyes, expecting to hear the impact.

It was then that Light and Shadow appeared at the top of the stairs, just in time to see the old man fall. Light instantly jumped off the railing and plummeted.

((I'll get grampa!)) He called to Shadow. ((You grab Tea!))

Shadow wasted no time by replying, but jumped as well. He fell and skillfully grabbed the railing about a metre from Tea, who looked up at the sudden extra weight.

"Shadow!" She cried, tears falling. "Wait, what about Solomon!"

"Don't worry!" Shadow replied, just as Light swung by with Solomon safe and sound. "Come on, grab my hand!"

Tea looked at his outstretched hand and with burning trust reached out towards it. Just as she lost her grip on the railing, Shadow grabbed her hand. The sudden weight movement made them swing, and the railing broke from the strain, sending them towards the ground.

"It's okay!" Shadow quickly yelled as he pulled Tea against his body, feeling her tremble against him. he wrapped one arm around her waist to secure her and used the other arm to launch a shadowrope, allowing him to swing onto the second floor. He didn't land, but rather kept swinging as he made his way to the open window. Soon they burst out of the building just as it gave up and collapsed, falling to the ground in big chunks of rubble. Shadow swung on, soon joined by Light and his passebger.

Tea looked around as they practically flew between the buildings of the city, and then she looked at Shadow, taking in the fact that their bodies were pressed together and she blushed at that realisation. She found it very comforting, swinging through the air hundreds of feet from the ground, and she understood why Shadow liked to use this means of travel; it made you feel free.

After swinging for a few minutes, the duo and their passengers landed safely on a rooftop, seeing the remains of the building smoking in the distance not far away from them.

"Wow," Tea remarked. "That was close."

Shadow shrugged, but before he could comment he found Tea's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she hugged him while muttering "How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, this seems like a pretty good way..." He murmured, in a half daze because of the closeness of their bodies, but then Tea released him and looked back at the smoking rubble with shock on her face.

"Oh, no! We left them behind!" She cried before turning to Shadow and grabbing his hands. "Shadow, please we have to go back! My friends Yugi and Atem are there, they didn't leave with us!"

Shadow inwardly chuckled and snuck a glance at Light and Solomon, who both nodded in response to his silent question. He couldn't help but smile then.

"What are you grinning about?" Tea almost shrieked, distraught. "Those two could be in serious trouble right now, what's good about that!"

"Calm down, Tea, it's alright," Light said. "They're both fine, I promise..."

But Tea wouldn't listen, she was too busy going on about how bad it was and bareting herself for leaving her friends behind. "What are waiting for! Come on, Shadow, please, we have to go back! How do you know they're safe? We have to go back and-"

Light and Solomon had been smiling at her, but they were not expecting what happened next. In order to silence Tea's stammers, Shadow had taken both of her wrists and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. The girl instantly relaxed, melting into the kiss as her mind fogged over.

Once Shadow was sure that she would not talk again he slowly an dgently broke the kiss, chuckling when she remained swamped in the moment before she slowly opened her eyes as he spoke. "It is alright, Tea. They are both fine. And we should know..." He paused as he slowly raised a hand and removed his mask, causing the black hair to relax into the tri-coloured mane once more.

Tea gasped at what she saw. "A-Atem?" She looked behind her to Light remove his mask as well. "Yugi? Wha-what the-"

"Perhaps we should go home," Solomon said. "We'll explain there."

"I..." Tea stuttered, not resisting as Atem put his arm around her once more, pulling his mask back on to diguise himself again. He launched a shadowrope and he and Light swung towards home.

* * *

**AN: God This took so long! Over 2 and a half hours! Please don't make my sore wrist go to waste and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9:Stories Told, Secrets Revealed

**Gods, I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner! Something went wrong and I couldn't upload my chapters!**

**Anyway, don't own YuGiOh, never will... unless I win the lottery and buy the copyright... sigh, I'll keep dreaming...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Stories Told, Secrets Revealed**

Tea was still in shock. First she thought she had left the Motou twins to die in the rubble, only to find out that Atem and Shadow were one and the same, as were Yugi and Light. She had been incredibly surprised at the revelation, but at the same time she felt a great weight had been off of her shoulders. She had a crush on both Shadow and Atem, thinking that they were two separate people, and for some reason couldn't bring herself to choose one. But now she knew the truth – she didn't have to choose. They were the same person, with or without the mask.

They had made it back to the Motou mansion in no time and entered quickly, and they were now in the lounge along with Simon, who had taken the liberty of making herbal tea to settle any frazzled nerves. Yugi and Atem had removed their masks again, but were still wearing the leather outfits.

"There you are, my dear," Simon said as he handed Tea a large mug. "That should help."

Tea accepted the drink gratefully, noticing that Atem and Yugi were trying hard to avoid her gaze. Once or twice she was able to lock gazes with one, but she could see guilt in the eyes of either of them. It made her realise that they were feeling guilty about not telling her sooner, but they were also afraid of what she might say about it.

"So…." Solomon said, leaning forward slightly. "I suppose we ought to explain ourselves, hmm?"

Tea nodded slowly. "Well, I would like to know how all this happened."

Atem sighed and stood up. "Well then, I guess I should start off. Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, there existed a force that if not controlled would destroy everything in its path. This was known as the Shadow Games, and they were played in a place called the Shadow Realm: a place where magic and monsters are real, and where the impossible is _quite_ possible. The Ancient Egyptians created seven Millennium Items, one of them being my Puzzle," He lifted the golden pyramid to show Tea before he continued. "These Items were used to control the Shadow Games and keep the world in peace. However, an evil force was created along with the Items: a force that influenced weak Shadow Game players and made them evil. This increased the power of the Shadows until they threatened the very existence of the world."

"But there was a saviour," Yugi piped in so that Atem could take a breather. "You see, where evil is created, good is also there to balance it out and keep it stable. The evil embodied itself from the Shadow Realm, but at the same time the embodiment of good was born; that happened to be the prince of Egypt. That prince grew up with Shadow Magic in his blood – far more powerful than even the Millennium Items. He became Pharaoh, but he didn't rule for long because the evil attacked Egypt then, looking for the Items to increase its own power. The Pharaoh fought valiantly, but soon realised that there was only one way to stop the evil from destroying the world… he had to seal it away." He looked at Atem, who sighed again and took it from there.

"With the last of his strength, the Pharaoh sealed the evil and the magic of the Shadow Games within the seven Millennium Items." He said. "But in the process he ended his own life: He sacrificed himself to save the world."

Tea looked shocked. "Poor guy…. But what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"Everything," Atem replied. "When the task was done, the seven Items were separated and hidden away. The Millennium Puzzle was sealed within the tomb of the very Pharaoh that paid the ultimate price, in the hopes that this world would never see the Shadow Games again."

Seeing that Atem was beginning to tire, Yugi took over again. "The years went by and the Shadow Games were forgotten, along with the Millennium Items and the Pharaoh that had given the world a chance to live. But the Shadow Games were not as easily forgotten as everyone hoped. Grandpa?"

Solomon nodded. "I travelled the world in search of the most challenging games. Cards, chess, anything like that. Then one day, when I was in Egypt, a pair of Egyptian guides told me of a tomb that held the resting place of not only an unknown Pharaoh, but the forgotten Shadow Games. Intrigued by the possibility of finding a healthy challenge, I met them that night and they took me to a hidden tomb in the Valley of the Kings. After getting through the game-like traps and the solving puzzles, I found the Millennium Puzzle. Let's say the guides weren't very lucky. Anyway, I returned to my hotel, where my son and his wife had come to visit, along with their twin sons," He gestured to Yugi and Atem. "Well, you should have seen it. Atem took immediate interest in the Puzzle before I even told them about it. It was like…"

"It was like the Puzzle was calling out to me." Atem clarified. "I could somehow feel where the Puzzle was, so I found it with ease. I was only five when I got it, but it took me ages to solve it. The one day, when we were fifteen, Grandpa took us along on one of his expeditions, to a temple in Egypt that had recently been discovered. I took the Puzzle with me. And while we were there, it seemed so much easier to put the Puzzle together, as though it had to be done in that temple."

Yugi smiled. "I was there when Atem finished it. When that last piece fit, so much happened. You see, Tea, Atem is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh himself, who was born in that temple. Upon solving the Puzzle, Atem and I regained our memories of the ancient past."

Tea blinked. "'Our memories'?"

"Yep," Yugi replied, nodding. "I happen to be the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's brother, who took the throne after he stopped the Shadow Games. And along with the memories, we gained our Shadow Powers, along with a message from the gods to stop the Shadow Games from returning. So we decided to fight under an alias; Light and Shadow, or as we seem to be better known: the Yin Yang Shadows."

Tea nodded as she took another sip of tea. "Okay, you said the Millennium Puzzle. Why do I see two?"

Atem smiled. "That we don't know. When I solved this Puzzle, Yugi received a duplicate."

"Maybe that was all planned." Solomon suggested.

"Okay, now one more question." Tea said. "Who was that freak that attacked you at the celebration?"

Atem growled low. "We don't know who he really is, but he's known as Cobrakhan. He has access to the Shadow Realm and, like I told you before, he wants to merge the two realms into one. That is why we need to stop it."

"The book we mentioned before," Yugi said, "It has some sort of spell that will merge the realms. We have to find it before he does, or this world is doomed!"

There was silence for a few moments after Yugi's outburst, until Simon sighed. "I suggest we all retire. You've all had a tiring day."

* * *

Tea sighed as she lay on the bed in the spare room. Simon and Solomon had insisted that she stay at the mansion for the night, but she coudln't sleep. 

_"Agh! For heaven's sake, girl!"_ She chided herself. _"You just found out that Atem and Shadow are the same person, for crying out loud! Just go and talk to him!"_

With determination she stood up, straightened her clothes and left the room, finding Atem's room where he had told her a few doors away from her own. She raised a hand a knocked on the door.

"Come in," A deep voice called.

Tea gulped, but steeled herself. No turning back now. She opened the door and walked in, finding Atem sat at a small desk in the dark red and black room. "Hey, there."

Atem chuckled. "Hey there, yourself." He stood and walked over to the window. "I had a feeling you'd come here. I take it you still have questions."

"Well, actually, I wanted to tell you something." Tea replied, walking to his side. "I um... I've been thinking about everything, and, um..."

"It's weird." Atem said. "I know. It's not every day you find out that a friend of yours is actually a super hero. And I... have something to tell you, too..."

Tea paused, looking up at Atem as he seemed to falter. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not mad that you and Yugi didn't tell me your secret sooner..."

"That takes the edge off..." Atem replied softly. What was he doing?! He wanted to tell her, so badly he did, but he kept stalling, and it felt like a hoard of butterflies had been let loose in his stomach. "I... I don't have a clue how I'm gonna say this..."

Tea blinked. Say what? It wasn't like it was as hard to tell her as it was for her to tell him that... wait! He couldn't be trying to... "Atem... what are you trying to say?"

There was a pause, and then Atem slowly moved his hand to cover hers. "I... I've wanted to say this for some time... but, I must admit it's a lot harder than I thought it would be..."

"Try me."

Atem blinked at her response. Was she daring him to spit it out? He took in a shuddering breath. Now or never. "I... I think I've fallen... in love with you..."

There. He said it. Now the ball was in her court, so to speak. He had to fight hard to resist looking away, but it was so tempting. He grugingly admitted that he was afraid of her reaction.

When he felt Tea move her hand away from his, his hopes sank. Maybe she did like only Shadow after all. He turned too face her and opened his mouth-

Only to have his mouth claimed by hers, easily dominating him in his off-guard-ness.

"T-Tea..." He sputtered when they parted, completely out of breath.

Tea was staring at him through teary eyes, and then she simply fell into his arms, crying softly against his shoulder. "Oh, Atem... I love you too... I love you too..."

Atem opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Did he just hear what he thought he did?!? "You... do?"

"Of course." Tea replied, lifting her head to look at him. "For-for the past few days, I've been in such a confusion! I liked you, but also... Shadow caught my attention... I didn't know, couldn't figure out who I actually loved... And now I know why."

"You do?" Atem asked, not even noticing that he asked the same question twice. "And... why is that?"

Tea paused again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sniffled cutely. "Because... I like you both because... you were the same... It was you, the whole time... The only difference was that you had a mask between us..."

Atem was speechless. Again. "I... I don't know what to say..."

A smile spread across Tea's face. "Don't say anything... I just want to stay here, in your arms..."

The moment was perfect, like some romance novel where the lead charactors finally expressed their feelings and simply stood holding each otehr. But Atem had to break the moment, gently tipping Tea's head up so that he could claim her lips in a gentle, loving kiss, throwing all his love into the gesture.

Only sounds of pleasure could be heard from Atem's room from then on for most of the night.

* * *

**Wow! Chapter 9 all done! Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far! And with a total of just over 60 reviews! But I want more! Please review, and tell me how I did with the whole confess their love bit. I'm not very good at romantic scenes in my view, so I need the opinions of the people who read this! PLEASE Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Day Of Rest

AN: Hello, me again! I did say Wednsday, but something came up. But I got it done! Yay! Next Chappie, here we come (Walks into door) Ouch...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Day of Rest**

The morning sun shone through the window of the red and black bedroom, striking the sleeping couple on the bed with its warm rays. Téa slowly woke from the sensation, gathering her bearings and smiling at the memory of the night before. She lifted her head from where it lay on a firm, bare chest to gaze at its owner.

Atem still slept, one hand on her back and the other on his stomach, his usually serious face relaxed in slumber. The black bedsheet was bunched up at their waists but the morning sun warmed exposed skin.

'I could watch him sleep all day,' Téa thought as she rested her chin on his chest, still studying his features. Atem's golden bangs framed his face, blessed with tanned skin and finely toned abs (AN: Drool). He was like a god, but where gods were supposed to be immortal, there was something that proved that Atem was indeed human.

Téa sighed as her gaze drifted to the healing welts on Atem's left shoulder. They would leave a scar, that's for sure, which was a shame to the otherwise flawless skin. She ghosted her fingers over one of the welts slowly. Atem had explained how he received the wound after she'd removed his shirt and discovered them, and had even offered to hold off what they were doing. But Téa refused; she accepted Atem for who he was and what he did. Even being a superhero didn't make him any more or less special to her.

A very soft hiss brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up, to find Atem stirring. Crimson orbs blinked open and he smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" Téa whispered, shifting her gaze to the welts and then back to his face. "Do they… still hurt?"

"Not as much as they did before," He replied. "How are you?"

Téa smiled as she settled against him. "Fantastic. But I think we might have made a little too much noise."

Atem chuckled. "Well if someone heard us they shouldn't have been listening." The pair of them laughed, and then Téa attempted to climb out of the bed before Atem stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I figured we should get up now," Téa replied.

Atem shook his head. "It's Sunday. So you stay here. I'll get myself a bathrobe and bring us up some breakfast, okay?"

Téa feigned surprise. "Breakfast in bed? You are a gentleman."

"That wasn't what you said last night," Atem chided, quickly leaving the bed before Téa could slap him.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Solomon and Simon were enjoying their usual ritual of morning coffee and the paper.

"I'm glad Téa isn't mad at the boys for keeping their secrets," Solomon said.

Simon nodded as he took a sip from his mug. "I'm sure she understands the need for secrecy. Just imagine what our adversaries would do if they discovered who Shadow and Light really are."

Solomon paused to think about it, and shuddered at the resulting images. He shook himself out of it when a mop of tri-coloured hair passed him. "Good morning, Yugi." (AN: Hah! Though it was Atem, didn't ya?"

"Mornin'" Yugi mumbled, reaching the fridge and grabbing the carton of orange juice, all the while fighting a yawn.

"Didn't sleep?" Simon asked.

Yugi shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Not with a certain brother and his new girlfriend. I'm sure I could hear the headboard hit the wall at some point."

"Ah, so it was her." Solomon mused, then spied Yugi's puzzled look. "I heard Téa leave her room last night."

"Good morning, campers!" A new voice announced Atem's arrival as the said twin entered the kitchen wearing a dark blue bathrobe, and then he paused to take in Yugi's bedraggled hair and ruffled blue PJs. "What happened to you?"

"_You_ happened," Yugi grumbled before taking a large gulp of juice. "Could you have made Téa scream any louder? I can still hear out of this ear." He pointed to his left ear.

Simon looked at Atem. "It would seem that you and Téa kept Yugi up with your… activities."

Atem laughed aloud as he passed Yugi, flicking the younger twin's ear along the way. "Well you shouldn't have been listening. There are plenty of others rooms to sleep in, you could have used one of them."

Yugi glared at him. "Don't start. You know what I'm like when I don't get enough sleep."

"He's right, Atem." Solomon said. "You've condemned us all to the wrath of Yugi's bad mood."

Atem shrugged as he set a plate of freshly buttered toast on a tray. "I didn't know the walls were that hollow, alright?"

"Well, I have some news that might cheer up the pair of you." Simon said before Yugi could comment. "I've managed to translate the rest of that scroll."

Both Atem and Yugi looked at him and said in unison "What?!"

Simon pretended to cringe. "Don't act too happy now."

Yugi softened. "Sorry. Well, what did it say?"

"'Beware the shadows of the dark realm'," Simon recited. "'Its evil grip shall engulf the world, so it is written upon the pages of the Millennium Book'."

"The Millennium Book?" Atem repeated, pouring some juice into two glasses. "Is that the book we need to find?"

Simon nodded. "Indeed."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but changed his words when Atem groaned and grip the kitchen counter for support. "Atem! Are you alright?" He quickly grabbed a stool and placed it behind his brother so he could sit down. "Easy, bro, easy."

Simon lifted Atem's head to check his temperature, but gasped when a glowing eye was revealed on the older twin's forehead. "The Millennium Symbol?"

"That happened when he solved the Puzzle," Yugi said. "Or when he uses his shadow powers, but only does that as Shadow."

"It might be the venom." Solomon suggested. "You said he had felt pain while he was fighting Cobrakhan."

"No…."

The three of them were silenced by the strained voice, and quickly realised that it had come from Atem. "What is it, bro?"

Atem groaned again as he rested his forehead on the cool marble counter. "The book…. I know where it came from…. It created the Millennium Items…."

Yugi blinked. "It did?"

"If it had the power to do that, than it could very well have the power to merge the realms."

"It does…." Atem murmured, taking deep breaths. "There's a spell that can do it…. My past self knew it…."

"That explains where the Symbol came from. Memories." Solomon said. "Now, Atem, go back to bed and rest."

"What about the disk Cobrakhan had?" Atem asked. "Any idea where he got it?"

Simon placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "I'm still working on it. Now go and rest."

Atem nodded, his strength restored, and picked up the tray to carry it out, giving a mental growl through the link when he heard Yugi call after him "And keep it down!"

* * *

Atem had returned to his bedroom and he and Téa ate in silence, and it wasn't long before Téa noticed the differnce in Atem's mood. "Is something on your mind?"

Atem shrugged. "I'm just think about that book we told you about. We have to find it before Cobrakhan does. But something is still bothering me; why did he attack the Town Hall? What was so special about it?"

"Maybe he knew you and Light were there." Téa suggested.

"Doubtful." Atem replied. "If he could track us he would have attacked the mansion by now. No, there was something else he was after. I just need to figure out what."

Téa nodded slowly. "You will, don't worry."

With a sigh Atem closed his eyes. "I hope so."

* * *

"Did you find it?" A now-familiar voice of the fire demanded.

Cobrakhan shook his head. "No. It must have fled while I was fighting Shadow. But mark my words, next time he'll die."

"No."

"No?" Cobrakhan repeated, puzzled. His master didn't want Shadow dead?

"No," The voice confirmed. "I have seen his antics before. His moves, his stratagies are somewhat familiar..."

Cobrakhan blinked. "You have encountered Shadow before? But, Master, how could you have-"

"Not Shadow himself." The voice interupted. "But perhaps one like him... One similar to him in many ways..."

"So what is my next move?" Cobrakhan asked.

The fire seemed to dim in thought for a moment. "Focus on finding the book... I must have it in order to escape... After that, _I_ will deal with Shadow and his cohorts..."

The fire died, taking the voice with it.

* * *

AN: Well, that's another chapter sorted! I'm gonna try, but I might not be able to update until after Christmas! I promise I'll try! Laters!


	11. Chapter 11: Next Night Out

AN: Hey, It's me! I'm back!!! I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I have a very good reason for it – but to make up for it, I have a nice long chappie for ya! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Next Night Out**

"No…."

Téa stirred when she heard a soft whimper, and looked up to find Atem talking in his sleep. "Atem?"

"No…" Atem whimpered again, moving slightly as though he was trying to break free from something. "You can't… No…."

"Atem, wake up," Téa said, shaking his uninjured shoulder gently. "Atem, wake up, come on."

Atem's eyes snapped open, startled for a moment before he recalled where he was. "Wha…"

Téa stroked a golden bang away from his forehead. "It's alright. You were just having a dream."

"A dream…" Atem murmured, moving to hug her. "No… it was a memory…."

Téa blinked. "A memory?"

Atem nodded. "Yes…. I was Pharaoh in my past life, remember? I was just recalling a memory…." He paused to put a hand on his forehead. "And an important one, too…. It was the day I sealed away the Shadow Games…."

"What happened?" Téa asked.

"The Shadows had nearly taken over Egypt." Atem said softly. "We had no other option. The priests gave their lives to protect me; I had to seal them away."

Téa sighed. "Well, that's in the past now. This time you have a chance to stop the Shadows before they start."

With a nod Atem sat up, leaning on his knees as he furrowed his brow in thought. "I suppose you have a point. Yugi and I will be having a night out tonight. I want to check out the town hall."

"What's left of it," Téa corrected. "Don't forget, your fight with that creepy guy did take down the whole building."

"Which is another point I'm puzzled about." Atem replied. "If he was looking for something why was he attacking the building?"

Téa sighed again, and then she sat up and cuddled against Atem. "You'll figure it out. You and Yugi are a great team."

Atem wrapped and arm around her. "We are. Anyway, I believe we've rested enough."

With an agreeing nod, Téa moved and the pair got dressed and headed downstairs.

"'Bout time you two got up." Yugi said from where he was sat at the kitchen table, dressed in his usual blue outfit. "Amy's gonna join us tonight. She thinks we may need the extra support."

Atem nodded as he sat down at the table. "I don't see why not. Three heads are better than two."

Téa looked from one twin to the other in puzzlement. "What does your cousin have to do with this?"

"Oh, uh, I guess we forgot to mention that," Atem said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Amy is also known as Basset. Yugi and I trained her after she displayed signs of Shadow Magic at the age of 15."

"Yeah, and I tag along sometimes." A female voice said as Amy walked into the room, wearing an exercise outfit and holding two leashes. "Hey, guys. I just took your dogs out, since you two were too lazy to get up."

Yugi looked at her. "Well, I slept in because I didn't get much sleep last night, and I couldn't sleep because Atem and Téa were too busy sc-"

"Yugi, watch your tongue," Atem quickly interjected. "Grampa and Simon will put soap in your mouth for words like that."

Amy giggled. "Like they've never done that before. I remember when we were younger you and Yugi said a bad word, and your grampa made sit with soap in your mouths for nearly an hour."

"We remember, cousin," Yugi said, standing up. "I remember that grampa gave me lavender soap. I used nearly a whole tub of toothpaste afterwards."

Atem chuckled. "I just used mints. Anyway, I trust Simon told you about the scroll, Amy?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded. "Yep, and I have something else to inform you guys on, too." She sat down in the armchair. "While I was walking Kaiser and Khan I passed the remains of the town hall."

Yugi shrugged. "So you saw what happened to it."

"Yeah, but it's not what I saw that I'm concerned about." Amy said. "It's what I _felt_."

"Felt?" Atem repeated. "What was it?"

Amy shifted slightly in her seat. "I think there's something from the Shadow Realm amongst the rubble."

Atem's eyes widened at that. "That must have been why Cobrakhan was there yesterday. We'll have to check it out."

"Are you guys sure that you should?" Téa suddenly spoke up. "I mean, Atem is still sore from that wound, and you guys have no idea what's going to be down there."

Atem gently took her hand in his. "We have to, Téa. If it's the Millennium Book, we need to get before Cobrakhan does. If it's a creature from the Shadow Realm it might surface and attack innocent bystanders. Either way, if we don't go something bad will happen."

"Besides," Yugi said, smiling. "You can't say that Atem is that sore or tired. He kept you going long enough last night."

"Yugi, if you don't stop going on about that I'm going to tape your mouth shut – _after_ I've put lavender soap in it." Atem mock-threatened.

Yugi brought his hands to his face in pretend panic. "Oh, excuse while I shake in fear."

Téa laughed slightly. "You guys really know how to push each other's buttons, don't you?"

"Not that surprising, really." Amy said. "They were probably doing that before they were even born."

"Hey!" Yugi and Atem said in unison.

Amy laughed outright. "See what I mean."

**

* * *

**

Night fell above the Motou mansion, bringing the gentle light of the full moon through the window of the lounge where everyone had gathered.

"Well, boys, are you ready?" Amy asked from where she, Yugi and Atem stood in the centre of the room.

Yugi and Atem shared a smirk and even said in unison "Ready, willing and able!"

Téa, who was sat on the sofa next to Solomon and Simon, watched in awe as shadows engulfed the three before her before they reappeared, except they now stood as Light, Shadow and Basset. "Wow…."

"Always a sight to see, no matter how many times you see it." Solomon mused. "Now boys, take care. Especially you, Atem."

Shadow sent a wink in the old man's direction. "I always do." He paused to walk over to Téa and hug her. "See you soon, love."

Téa hugged him back immediately, feeling giggy when she received a soft purr in response. "Be careful."

"I will, don't worry," Shadow replied as he pulled away. £Besides I have Light and Basset watching my back."

With that, the trio left through the window and swung off into the night. Téa approached the window and watched them until they were out of sight. "Good luck, guys. Stay safe."

As Téa turned away from the window, she nor anyone else notice a shadowed form take off from the safety of a tree, in the same direction as the trio.

AN: That's it for this chapter! (Dodges flying object) Okay, okay, just kidding! I had planned for this to be the end of the last chapter, but an unexpected setback made me stop it where I did. Anyway, enough delay – on with the fic!

((So what exactly did you sense, Basset?)) Light asked as the trio navigated the city.

Basset shrugged. (((I'm not really sure. It felt kinda faint, but it was definitely there.)))

(Probably hidden in the rubble.) Shadow mused. "Let's hope it's the book, though. If Cobrakhan gets it we're in for a world of trouble.)

((There's the town hall.)) Light announced as they turned a corner, revealing the pile of debris that had been surrounded by construction barricades and warning signs. ((Looks like they moved fast to make it safe.))

Shadow huffed. (Or at least as safe as they can make it.)

The trio touched down within the barricades, among the rubble. It was difficult to think that less than a day ago there was a celebration there. The piles of rubble had stopped smoking by now, and the trio each wondered what would become of the area.

(((You think they'll rebuild it?))) Basset asked.

(Most probably,) Shadow replied as he looked around. (You were right, Basset. I sense something. This way.)

Light and Basset followed as Shadow began tracking the source, and then Light stopped when he heard the sound of a rock falling. He turned around to face a pile of rubble and saw, at the top, a shadowed form. He could see no details, but his first thought was that it had the same basic stance of a four-legged animal. Its eyes were reflecting in the moonlight, making them look like they were white lights. Neither moved, and Light could tell that this… creature was not afraid of him.

(Light) Shadow's voice made him glance away. (We've found an entrance to a basement. Whatever we're sensing, it's coming from there.)

Light looked back at the creature, but blinked in puzzlement when he saw that the creature was no longer there, but for some reason he didn't feel bothered by its presence at all. He shrugged and turned to meet Shadow and Basset where they were pulling the last piece of rubble off of what did indeed seem to be basement doors.

(((Where were you?))) Basset asked.

((Thought I saw something, but false alarm.)) Light replied. ((Nothing to worry about.))

(Well, then let's go.) Shadow said, pulling one of the doors open.

The trio descended the stairs that were revealed, leading into almost complete darkness. The dark didn't bother them, though, as their eyesight was far stronger than normal.

(((It's getting stronger,) Basset said. (((Too strong to be a Shadow Creature.)))

Shadow nodded. (Possibly. Let's wait and see.)

The three of them reached the bottom of the stairs, to find that it looked like any regular basement with furniture and old wine barrels. It looked more or less normal – if of course one ignored the gaping hole in the far wall.

((Hmm. Any ideas where we should go?)) Light asked sarcastically.

(Let's go.) Shadow said.

On the other side of the wall was a roughly cut tunnel, obviously not man-made. One by one the trio climbed through and entered the tunnel. Shadow, taking the lead, allowed his Millennium Puzzle to light the way.

(((I'm beginning to think that it isn't the book we're tracking.))) Basset said.

Shadow shook his head. (I'm inclined to agree with you. There's too much Shadow Magic here.)

((Maybe it's Cobrakhan?))

(No. It doesn't feel like him.)

Suddenly, the ceiling exploded into movement. Leathery wings and beady eyes surrounded the trio, chirping loudly.

((Dark Bats!)) Light exclaimed.

(((Don't move!))) Basset ordered, shielding her face with her arms. (((They're not that strong, so as long as we don't provoke them they won't attack us.)))

Shadow guarded his eyes as well. (She's right – we just disturbed them from slumber.)

The three kept still as the Dark Bats chatted around them before leaving, flying down the tunnel where the trio had come from.

((Well, that was pleasant.)) Light commented.

Shadow nodded. (We still have to find out what we're tracking. Those Bats had little to do with it.)

They pressed on, trekking down the tunnel while keeping an eye out for more Bats. Before long the end of the tunnel was just around the corner.

(((Whatever it is, it's here.))) Basset whispered as they turned the corner, and then they all stood still. (((Oh my…)))

The cave before them was huge, about the size of a bungalow. The light shining from Shadow's Puzzle was providing some light into the cave, but in a way the group wished they couldn't see, for the entire floor of the cave seemed to be covered in living tiles.

((What are they?)) Light asked.

Shadow pulled out a card. (I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out.) He held the card up and declared "I summon Pragtical!"

The blue-furred creature appeared immediately, snarling at the 'tiles'. At Shadow's command, it lunged at the nearest one and sank its teeth into it, causing it to rear up. It looked like an armadillo, but the brown scales along its body looked much tougher.

(((Armoured Rats!))) Basset said as the creature shatter. (((It's a whole army of them!)))

(Pragtical can't take them all on her own,) Shadow exclaimed. (She needs help!)

"I summon The Beautiful Beast Trainer!" Basset called, holding up a card.

Light did the same. "I call forth Maha Vailo!"

A woman with blue hair and a green dress appeared, along with a wizard dressed in blue, and began destroying the Armoured Rats, which had begun attacking them.

(((I think we're winning!))) Basset said.

Suddenly, a set of claws lashed out, striking and destroying Maha Vailo. Light cringed as his gaze followed the claws to a multi-eyed creature sneered at him. ((Oh, no! It's a Wall Shadow!))

Basset looked over at the creature. (((My monster can take it out! Beast Trainer, show him whose boss!)))

The blue-haired Trainer cracked her whip and sent it towards the Wall Shadow… but it was caught by a sticky substance.

(((A web?))) Basset said, following the strand to a fanged mouth. (((It's Hunter Spider!)

(Make that two!) Shadow's voice made both Light and Basset look around to find Pragtical pinned down by the sticky strands of a second huge spider. (And another Wall Shadow!)

He was right: There were now at least a dozen Armoured Rats, two Wall Shadows and two Hunter Spiders – and since their only two monsters were pinned to the ground by webs, the trio had nothing to protect them.

(((We have to do something!))) Basset said as she dodged the Wall Shadow's attack… and then found that she could no longer move. "Wha…"

((Basset!)) Light called, seeing that the girl's feet were stuck to the floor thanks to a Hunter Spider's perfectly positioned web.

Shadow jumped over the Armoured Rats to where Pragtical lay glued to the ground, using his claws to slice through the web. (I say we summon more monsters – we're outnumbered.)

Pragtical suddenly cawed at him, looking behind him at something. Shadow immediately understood and whirled round just in time to dodge a swipe from one of the Wall Shadows. He pulled a card out and was about to use it when a Hunter Spider spat webbing at him from behind, effectively pinning his arms to his body as the other Spider spat webbing at his feet to pin him there.

((Shadow!)) Light called, dodging the Wall Shadows.

Shadow looked over at him quickly. (Light, get out of here! There's too many!)

Light shook his head. ((No way am I leaving you!))

(((Shadow, watch out! Hunter Spider two o'clock!))) Basset cried.

But Shadow couldn't move, let alone dodge. He glanced over his shoulder at the Hunter Spider that was now approaching him, a hungry look in its eyes. It reared up to get ready to attack and Shadow closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Millennium Shield! Defend!"

Shadow's eyes flew open just in time to see the huge shield appear between him and the Spider, protecting him from its deadly bite. He looked over at Light, and smiled at the sight of his partner safe and sound. (Good move, Light!)

But the celebration was halted before it could start, for the Hunter Spiders both spat webs at Light. He dodged several but not all, and was soon pinned to the ground like the others.

((This is not good,)) He remarked, watching as the Millennium Shield was soon 'webbed' as well. ((Now we're in trouble.))

Shadow struggled hard, but his arms were only moving a few inches at a time. (I still have a card in my hand. If I can free my arms I can summon it.)

Just when it looked like Shadow's arms were free, something large and heavy hit him in the small of the back, knocking him to the floor. He looked over his shoulder to find one of the Hunter Spiders snarling at him before it took a mouthful of the webbing stuck to Shadow and lifted him up, carrying him towards where Light was stuck.

"Hey, get your slimy claws offa me!" Basset's voice alerted him that the second Hunter Spider had picked her up too. Within seconds the two were joined by Light as one of the Wall Shadows picked him up too, before the three of them were carried out of the cave and into another tunnel. (((What are they gonna do with us?)))

((I dunno,) Light admitted, looking around. ((But I hope they haven't just invited us to dinner – like them))

Both Shadow and Basset looked, to find several cocoons lying around, all different shapes and sizes, stuck to the walls and floor of the tunnel as they moved. As they progressed along the tunnel two more Hunter Spiders passed them, going back the way they had come.

(They must be going after our Shadow Creatures) Shadow said. (You might be right after all, Light.)

Eventually they entered another cave, this one smaller but with a darker cave attached to it. The two Hunter Spiders and the Wall Shadow dumped their catch on the ground and pinned them there with even more webbing.

(((Now where are we?))) Basset asked.

Shadow looked around, to see more cocoons lying around. What freaked him out was that they all looked dry as dust. (I think we're in trouble.)

Just as the other two Hunter Spiders appeared with their Shadow Creatures, the trio heard a loud screech coming from the other cave, soon followed by the thud of footsteps. The three prone heroes watched as a long insect leg stretched out, followed by another, and another... until eight legs were revealed. And then the body attached to those legs appeared. It looked like a giant spider with red and black markings, but its face was almost human, with two antennae sticking out of the top of its head.

(((Oh, gods, please,))) Basset whispered. (((Don't tell me that's Insect Queen!)))

((Sorry, but it is,)) Light said, watching as the Beautiful Beast Trainer and Pragtical were dumped onto the ground just in front of them. ((Oh, just once, couldn't I have been wrong?))

The Hunter Spiders cooed at the Insect Queen as she looked over the two Shadow Creatures with her beady eyes. As she paused to stare at Pragtical the blue-furred creature trembled, obviously scared witless.

(It's alright, Pragtical,) Shadow soothed. (Don't worry. I've almost got my arm free, just stay calm.)

Pragtical eased her trembling as Insect Queen moved on to study the Beast Trainer, and the group got worried when she used two of her legs to drag the Shadow Creature away from them. Before any of them could react, Insect Queen opened her fanged mouth and sank her teeth into the body of the Beast Trainer, bringing a scream from it. Basset cringed as Light looked away in disgust, and Shadow closed his eyes to try to ease Pragtical's panic, which had sprung up from the attack.

(((It's… feeding….))) Basset's voice sounded tired. (((Draining energy…)))

(Hang on, cousin!) Shadow ordered as the Beast Trainer shattered. (It's almost over… stay strong!)

The Insect Queen reared up and roared in triumph, causing one of the Hunter Spiders to scurry away in fear, and then she approached Pragtical.

"Hey!" Shadow suddenly yelled, catching the Queen's attention. "You eight-legged freak! Why don't you pick on someone who'll fight back – like me!"

((Shadow, what are you doing!?)) Light exclaimed.

(Don't worry.) Shadow replied as the Insect Queen cawed at the Hunter Spiders. (I have a plan.)

((You'd better,)) Light mused as one of the Hunter Spiders picked up Shadow and began to move him toward Insect Queen, but then couldn't help but smirk when he saw a flash of gold at Shadow's side. ((Oh, I get it.))

Shadow managed to sneak in a wink before he was dumped before Insect Queen, who looked angry but hungry. He tensed up in preparation as she readied her attack. "Well, then? Let's see what you've got."

The Insect Queen lunged forward, expecting to take a chunk out of Shadow's body….

Only to have a chunk ripped away from the side of her mouth instead. She reared back, startled, to find Shadow stood tall, holding a gleaming gold sai with blood dripping from it.

Shadow had used his sai to cut through the web and counter Insect Queen's attack.

"All right!" Light cried. "Way to go!"

Shadow smirked as the Insect Queen squealed at the Hunter Spiders, and the revealed a card in his other hand. "Maybe we should fight fair. I summon Dark Magician!"

Light flared from the card for a few moments, blocking sight, and then receded to reveal the Dark Magician in all his glory, staff at the ready.

(((Shadow, Dark Magician is weaker than Insect Queen!))) Basset called, recovered from the loss of her monster. (((He can't win!)))

(Look again, cousin,) Shadow's reply was calm. Basset and Light looked, to find that Insect Queen seemed to be torn between attacking and leaving. (That Insect queen is wounded – which makes her weaker. So she's not sure if she can beat my Magician.)

((Look out, Shadow! Hunters right behind you!))

Shadow immediately dodged, letting the Hunter Spider fly right past him, before he drove his sai into the creature's side. The Spider screeched in pain before it exploded into pixels. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The mage obeyed, taking out two Hunter Spiders before they could launch an attack n his master, but then the fourth and final Spider spat webbing at him, sticking to his staff.

"Pragtical!" Shadow called, throwing his sai to break the webbing on the creature. (Free my comrades!)

Pragtical, now free from the web, ran over to Light and Basset and began clawing at the webbing on them. Within minutes Light was free and seconds later so was Basset.

"I summon Dark Elf!" Basset called, bringing the monster to life.

"And I play Dark Magician Girl!" Light cried.

The battle raged, more insect-type monsters appearing from the other cave to fight the trio and their creatures, but it wasn't long before there were fewer insects than heroes.

(Look out, Light!) Shadow called.

Light looked over, just in time to see Insect Queen lunge for his Dark Magician Girl. Since the insect was wounded though it missed its attack. "Dark Magician Girl, attack!"

"You too, Dark Magician!" Shadow added. "Double Dark Magic Attack!"

The two mages attacked at once, bringing down the Insect Queen but not destroying her. ((We did it!))

(((No, wait, look out!))) Basset yelled.

Too late. The Insect Queen lunged just when they were off guard, sending both Magicians flying into a wall. Shadow and Light both cringed at the pain it caused them, and it was enough distraction for Insect Queen to move in.

(((No!))) Basset cried as Insect Queen lunged for Shadow, this time aiming for his throat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The sudden booming of a male voice darkened in anger made the Insect Queen halt her attack just inches from Shadow's throat, and everyone looked around for the source.

"Who…" Light murmured, before catching sight of a form standing in the entrance to the cave. "It's…."

A Shadow Creature stood before them, looking fragile but dominant at the same time. The first though anyone would get was that it was a large, white goat, but it had a pair of tiny wings sticking out of its back and a huge, bushy tail. It looked like it had wisdom beyond comprehension.

"It's the Ancient One of the Deep Forest," Shadow said as the goat walked toward them. "But how…"

The goat made a sound that reassembled chuckling. "Surely you know?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Light said as he stood up, followed by Basset. "You're actually a Forest Elder."

"Yes," The Ancient One replied before turning to look at Insect Queen. "These intruders are no threat. They are the ones we seek."

"We are?" Basset asked, tilting her head to the side. "And why is it you seek us?"

The Ancient One looked at her as Insect Queen trudged off. "We came to warn you. Or rather, I did. These creatures are merely here to protect me. As you well know, I am not among the strongest of the Shadow Creatures."

"True." Shadow said. "But warn us of what?"

"You are aware of the unstableness of the Shadow Realm?" The Ancient one asked, receiving nods in return. "It has become a dangerous situation, as you know. Something is trying to fuse our dimensions together, which cannot be allowed."

Light shrugged. "Well, we knew that already. That's why we're gonna stop them."

The Ancient One huffed. "You do not understand. Since time began, the Shadow Realm has always existed beside your world. The presence of one world sustains the stability of the other – one cannot exist alone. But if the two worlds are joined, the result will be catastrophic."

"So why did you come here?" Shadow asked.

"I am to inform you of the situation, nothing more." The Ancient One replied. "It is up to you to prevent this from happening, just as it was stopped before… Pharaoh."

That made everyone silent for a few moments, and then Light spoke up. "You… you know he was the Pharaoh?"

The goat nodded. "Yes. What is happening now has only happened once before – 5000 years ago, to be precise. The Pharaoh stopped it then, and he can stop it now." It turned to face Shadow. "Pharaoh, You performed a ritual back then, didn't you?"

"I… think so," Shadow replied. "I know I sealed the dark magic away, but not much else."

"The ritual was only temporary, not completed." The Ancient One said. "It could only hold the shadows back for a time, and you knew it. You knew someone would attempt to release them again, so you used you own life force to keep them at bay for longer than it would if you hadn't. Now, you must complete the ritual, or the dark forces will succeed."

"Wait a minute," Basset said. "No disrespect, but why are you so concerned? Wouldn't it be a good thing for you if your world merged with ours?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, it wouldn't…. The two worlds have to be separate to exist at all. If the shadows leak fully into this world it will be destroyed, and if this world isn't here, the Shadow Realm will disappear as well…"

"Unless something prevents this world from being destroyed completely." The Ancient One interjected. "The force that wishes to merge the realms will be able to sustain the existence of both worlds… but it will rule both as well. And even if it is defeated after the mergence…"

"Without it, both worlds will crumble." Light finished.

"But in order to stop that from happening, we need the Millennium Book," Shadow said. "And we don't know where it is."

The Ancient One chuckled again. "Ah, but you do. When you sealed the Shadow games away, you had the Millennium Book split into three pieces, and then had those pieces dispersed to your three most powerful Shadow Creatures. Those creatures are now in dormant, waiting for you to call upon them again. Once they awaken, they will each give you a piece of the book, which you must then use your power to fuse into one. After that, you must use the spell in the book to stop the mergence."

Shadow stepped forward. "But how do I find these creatures? Where are they?"

Another chuckled left the goat's lips as it began to fade away. "When they arrive, you will know…."

"Wait!" Light called, but he was too late. The Ancient One of the Deep Forest was gone. "Drat! Now what do we do?"

Basset looked over at Shadow, who stood suddenly very quiet. "Are you ok?"

Shadow looked at her. "Y-yes, I'm fine. Let's get out of here. We need to tell Simon about this – maybe he'll know what this means."

With that, the trio made there way out of the tunnels, Shadow Creatures in tow.

* * *

Téa sat quiet in the lounge, sipping tea. Solomon had gone to bed and Simon to the library, but she could do neither.

A soft breeze announced an arrival and Téa looked around, only to quickly get up and run into Shadow's arms. "You're back! You had me worried for a second!" She paused when she noticed his sombre gaze, like his mind was on other things. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Shadow sighed as he removed his mask, losing his black hairstyle and leather outfit instantly. "Nothing, just a riddle that I need to figure out."

"We need to talk to Simon." Light said as he and Basset closed the window and removed their masks. "I think our plan's hit a snag."

Téa nodded as the two walked past, and then she guided Atem to the sofa. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Confused, yes, but not hurt." Atem replied, and then he paused to face Téa. "This might be dangerous, you know. Are you sure that this is what you want? I don't want you to get hurt unnecessarily."

Téa gave him a look that said 'you gotta be kiddin me', and then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said anything last night. I know that what you do is dangerous, but I accept that. Just make sure you'll be there when I wake up the next morning, alright?"

Atem smiled. "Very well, then. I promise." He stood. "Now come. Like Yugi said, we need to talk to Simon."

With a smile Téa took his offered hand and they left the room, each thinking of what the future may hold for them.

* * *

AN: Wow, done! And it was a long one, too! It took me three and a half hours to do this! (Rubs wrist) Show some appreciation for my hard work and sore wrist by leaving a review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Day Dreams?

**AN: Hello, back again! Got a new chappie, too! Sorry it's late! It's also just a bit of a clean up chapter to try and explain a few things, so it might be slightly... crap. Anyway, on with the fic!**

**IMPORTANT! There is an important message at the end of this chapter - Please read the Author's Note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Spiderman or anything else of any real interest, yada yada...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Day Dreams?**

"I hate Mondays…." Yugi grumbled as he, Atem and Téa arrived at the college via the twins' car.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound like Garfield the cat." He understood better, though: They had returned to the mansion rather late, and they had received some rather unsettling information from the Ancient One of the Deep Forest – which Atem had later found out that Yugi had seen just before they entered the basement that night.

'_Three powerful creatures hold the three pieces of the Millennium Book…'_ He mused. _'But where are they? What do they look like?'_

Téa leaned forward from her place in the backseat. "Atem, are you alright? Are you sure you're okay to do this?"

Atem looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I'm fine. I can't put off classes forever, anyway."

"Well… I know it's hard, but try not to think about yesterday." Téa said. _'I hope he's okay. He's been rather quiet since he got back last night.'_

"I will, and don't you forget to keep our little secret." Atem said with a wink.

Téa nodded. "My lips are sealed."

"Well, let's get this over with," Yugi groaned. "Did I mention how much I hate Mondays?"

* * *

((Class is SO boring.)) 

(I know, but it's one of life's tortures that we all must bear.)

((Maybe they should put all this on a giant TV screen instead of have some poor teacher drone on.))

Atem sighed. He and Yugi had been passing messages through their link since class began. It was easier than passing pieces of paper, plus the teacher couldn't catch them at it.

'_Why do I feel so lethargic?'_ He mused, laying his head on one folded arm while jotting notes with the other.

Neither he nor anyone else noticed when he fell asleep moments later, dropping his pencil silently onto the desk.

**

* * *

**

_Atem walked calmly down a long corridor decorated with golden pillars and burnings torches, the smell of incense filling his senses. He himself was dressed in a cream-coloured tunic that went down to his knees with gold adorning several places of his body, including the Millennium Puzzle resting around his neck. A long, dark blue cape flitted gently behind him as his golden sandals clicked lightly against the stone floor beneath him. He seemed to be walking with a purpose, a destination already in mind, and it wasn't long before he drew back a silk curtain to enter what seemed to be a shrine. With a sigh he approached a small set of stairs but didn't ascend them, instead kneeling on one knee and crossing his arms over his torso. At the top of the stairs were three large shrines that resembled windowsills, and each one had a small flame burning before them to light up a stone carving within each shrine. Just before the shrines was a pedestal, on which there was what seemed to be a book made of solid gold with the Millennium Symbol in the centre._

_Atem bowed his head and closed his eyes before speaking out in a calm but clear voice, the words leaving his mouth before he had even though of them. "Ancient guardians of Egypt…. Protectors of worlds bound by laws…. Hear me in this sacred place of prayer. I fear that the ultimate price must be paid in exchange for the safety of my people. If it must be done, I will offer my own soul and it's power to keep the shadows from consuming this world, but I sense that it may not be enough…. I ask that if more is needed, you will assist me?"_

_The fires roared slightly… or so he thought, but when the sound returned he realised that it was a growl. He glanced up and was transfixed by what he saw. Between the shrines and the book were three creatures hidden by darkness. The one on the left was long and snake-like; the one on the right had its wings extended slightly, and the one in the middle stood on large feet. The colours of the three creatures were – from left to right – red, blue and yellow._

"_Rise, Pharaoh of Egypt." A dark, inhuman voice boomed. "As Our master, We are the ones who should bow." As though on command, the heads of the three creatures lowered in respect._

_Atem rose to his feet and bowed his head in return. "Then let us stand as equals."_

"_Agreed." A second voice replied, also unlike a human. "Pharaoh…. We hear your plea and acknowledge your request…. You are correct in your assumptions."_

_A third voice, slightly louder than the other two, joined in. "Though your power will keep the shadows back, it would be unwise to attempt a full sealing at this time…."_

"_With this in mind, We trust the powers of the Millennium Book to you…." The first voice concluded. "When your task is done, We will take the book and separate it. We will then go into dormancy and await your return…."_

_Atem tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. "Await my return… from where?"_

_A chuckle was heard before the second voice spoke. "As We said, it is unwise to seal the shadows completely…. Your soul at this time will not be able to withstand the strain of such a spell. If you were to attempt a full sealing, your soul would be shredded beyond survival…."_

"_If that is what it takes, I am willing to make that sacrifice." Atem said defiantly._

"_We understand your enthusiasm," The third voice mused. "However, your soul is unique… one of a kind, and is of more value than several hundreds…. With this in mind, as well as your determination to assist your people, We propose a temporary sealing…."_

"_With this, you will protect your world, without the cost of your soul's destruction…. Your soul will need time to rest afterwards, but then We believe a second attempt will allow you to seal the shadows completely…."_

"_How will my soul rest?" Atem asked._

_The first voice hummed softly. "Your body will die, but your soul will rest with Us… until your body is reincarnated on the future. You will be reborn into this world when your soul is strong enough."_

"_Your Puzzle will shatter at your body's death," The second voice said. "Your soul and powers will replenish the strength you will lose in the sealing…. Then you will return to finish the sealing…."_

_Atem bowed his head. "I understand."_

_The book on the pedestal was taken into claws of gleaming white and carried to the Pharaoh, who took it in both hands. The book was rather heavy in his hands, but he was used to it from carrying the Millennium Puzzle._

"_We are by your side always, Pharaoh…." The first voice said. "As your servants, We will fight until the end…."_

**

* * *

**

Yugi had almost dropped off to sleep, but he still noticed when the teacher suddenly stopped talking and was looking in Atem's direction. The younger Motou blinked and followed her gaze, and saw that Atem had fallen asleep on his desk. What surprised Yugi was that his brother had the Millennium Symbol on his forehead. Luckily, the symbol disappeared before anyone else noticed it.

The teacher sighed and walked over to Atem's desk, a heavy book in her hand. Yugi knew exactly what would happen next, so he tried to rouse his brother.

((Bro, you better wake up or you'll be in for a shock.)) He warned, but got no response.

The teacher did, by dropping the book on Atem's desk with a loud slap. Atem jolted awake from the sound, nearly falling out of his seat in shock, gaining a few sniggers.

"Is my class that boring, Atem?" The teacher asked.

Atem looked up at her. "S-sorry, miss. I was asleep before I even knew it."

"And he's still a little drowsy from being ill," Yugi added quickly. "Our grandpa nearly kept him home again this morning."

The teacher seemed sympathetic after that. "Are you alright? If you want you can go to the nurse's office."

"N-no, that's alright." Atem said, pointing at the book still on his desk. "That wake-up call was all I needed."

The teacher nodded and returned to her class. Yugi looked over at his brother and sent a frown through their link. ((What happened? And don't say that it was nothing – I saw the Millennium Symbol. You had another vision, didn't you?))

(I'll tell you about it later,) Atem replied.

**

* * *

**

The classes ended without further disruption, and Téa ran from her own class to her locker where Atem and Yugi were waiting. As soon as she reached them she wrapped her arms around Atem's neck and hugged him tight. "I heard you fell asleep in class. Are you alright?"

Atem nodded. "I'm fine, really. I just didn't sleep last night, that's all. And that teacher nearly put the whole class to sleep, not just me."

"Even so," Yugi said. "Atem had another vision. It might be a clue."

"Yes," Atem agreed. "I was praying, and three creatures appeared to give me the Millennium Book. I think they were the creatures that the Ancient One of the Deep Forest told us about."

Yugi gave a nod. "The dormant ones that hold the three pieces of the Millennium Book. But where are they?"

"I don't know…. I could barely see what colour they were, never mind what they looked like." Atem replied. "I'll need to talk to Simon about this."

**

* * *

**

"Simon?" Atem called as he entered the library in the Motou mansion.

"Simon, you here?" Yugi called long and loud.

Téa looked in awe at the amount of books in the room – it was enough to put the public library to shame! There wasn't an inch of wall that didn't have a shelf lined with books, and there was also a glass cabinet that held what looked like scrolls. "Wow…."

"There you are!" The sound of moving wheels caught their attention before Amy appeared on a tall ladder with wheels on the bottom. "Simon and I have been waiting. We found something."

The trio followed the girl as she wheeled the ladder back and led them to where Simon was reading a scroll at a desk. He glanced up over the rim of his glasses as they approached.

"What did you find, Simon?" Yugi asked.

Simon smiled. "Well, I've been looking through some of the older scrolls, and I've found something of interest."

Yugi was nearly hopping in excitement. "Well, spill it already! Stop keeping us in suspense!"

"Alright, alright." Simon chuckled. "Now, this one dates back to the time of Atem's reign as Pharaoh. Though there were sorcerers who could wield Shadow Magic and summon monsters, there were three powerful creatures that could only be commanded by those of royal blood. In short, only the Pharaoh could control them. Then, when the Pharaoh sealed the shadows away, these three creatures simply disappeared, not seen ever since."

"They went dormant." Atem said softly. "They protected the Pharaoh's soul while it was drained of life…."

Simon looked puzzled. "That's… right. This scroll was written by the Pharaoh's brother shortly after the king's death. It says that the Pharaoh's prophecy was to return to complete what he couldn't do then. His soul slept, gathering strength, and would return to reclaim control of these creatures and wield the Millennium Book."

"But where are these creatures?!" Yugi asked, frustrated. "Where did they go?"

Simon paused to glance over the scroll in front of him. "Well, according to these records, all the Shadow Creatures that were controlled by humans would rest within 'beds of stone and magic.'"

"Stone slabs…." Everyone looked at Atem as he mumbled the words, and just caught the brief flash of the Millennium Symbol on his forehead. "They were kept in stone slabs, inside some kind of… temple…. The three creatures that guarded the Millennium Book rested in my temple…. I prayed to them for help, and they gave me the book…."

"That's what this scroll says." Simon confirmed. "But how did you know that already, Atem?"

"He had another vision in class today." Téa said before Atem could even open his mouth.

Simon smiled. "Well then, here is a little surprise for you. I was reading the paper this morning, and there was an article about a new discovery from Egypt that's going to be on show at Domino Museum in two days."

"And what is it that they'll be showing?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"A few old pots, some Egyptian treasures-" Simon's smile grew even more. "-and an odd stone carving."

Atem blinked, startled. "Could it be…?"

Simon nodded. "I believe it just might be one of the creatures that have the pieces of the Millennium Book."

**

* * *

**

Cobrakhan growled as the fire before him roared. "I failed, master…. Those pesky Shadows found the Ancient One before I did, and now they have the information we need."

"No, we no longer need the information…." The voice within the fire mused. "I know now what the creature was there to speak of…."

"You… do?" Cobrakhan asked.

The fire looked almost like it was laughing silently. "Yes…. I sense them, even though they are dormant…. Listen well, my servant…. Keep an eye on the Yin Yang Shadows…. They will lead you to the location of the book, but be wary…. They are about to come into contact with a power like none they have encountered before, and may enlist it to their cause…. But keep an eye on Shadow especially… He may have something we need…."

"But what could he possibly…" Cobrakhan started, but trailed off as the fire started to dim. Instead he bowed his head. "As you wish, master…."

**

* * *

**

"_He is close… It is the Pharaoh, for sure…."_

"_Does he remember? Is he aware of Us…?"_

"_It matters not…. We are close…. We will arrive soon…."_

* * *

**AN: Chapter over... phew! I know, there is little detail about the three creatures eveyone's going on about... it's because I don't know! I'm stuck between using the Three Egyptian Gods from Yu-Gi-Oh or the three Sacred Beasts from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! So what should I do...? Ask my readers, of course! So, here's the vote:**

**Obelisk, Slifer and Ra**

**or**

**Raviel, Uria and Hammon**

**Please let me know in your review! The winner(s) will be announced in the next chapter! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: The First Piece

**Hi! Me agin with a new chapter! I'm SO sorry for the delay - I got ill and my mom wouldn't let me near a computer (I also caught my dad's cold a few days ago, but I'm not letting that stop me from updating! Oh, and the winners of the vote are... gonna be revealed in this chapter! Anyways, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... yada, yada... not mine...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: First Piece**

_Two days later_

Atem tossed and turned in his sleep as image after image flittered through his mind.

_Thatched houses in flames with people screaming and running for their lives…._

_Shrieks and roars from several creatures on land and in the unnaturally dark sky…._

_The gleam of the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Book in the firelight…._

_Three distinct roars and the feeling of being drained completely… then darkness…._

"_In the name of the Pharaoh, We shall forever serve thee…."_

"Atem!"

Crimson eyes shot open at Téa's voice, and eventually focused on the brunette's face before he smirked. "I must have died and gone to heaven, because you are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen…."

Téa giggled as she tugged on Atem's arms to get him to sit up. "Oh, come on. You were dreaming again. Another vision?"

"Like I haven't had the same dream in the past two days," Atem groaned as he let the brunette sit him up. "It's the same thing over and over…. A battle of Shadow Creatures, but I can't see my opponent…. Then those three creatures show up, I use the Millennium Book and then I… feel so drained and…. I think I dream about the last moments of my previous life."

"Whoa." Téa murmured. "But didn't you say you and Yugi got your memories back when you solved the Puzzle?"

Atem sighed. "Not all of them. I don't recall how I sealed the Shadows away… I only know that I did. In my previous life, I was well aware that I was going to die that night…. But what surprises me most was that I seemed so calm about it."

Téa gently held his hand. "Well, the exhibit at the museum opens today…. Maybe you'll be able to get a good night's sleep tonight."

Another sigh left Atem's lips. "Somehow, I don't think it will be like that tonight."

"Oh, don't act so negative." Téa admonished, patting his leg. "Come on, get up and get dressed."

Atem gave another groan as he flopped back onto the bed in a lazy sprawl. "I don' wanna!"

Téa smirked as she leaned over him. "You know, I know all your weak spots. I know exactly what will make you get up."

"And what's that?" Atem couldn't help the teasing tone in his voice.

"This."

At first Atem felt nothing, but then he felt Téa's fingers against his bare feet, tickling him. He squirmed awkwardly, but couldn't get her to stop. He tried to restrain his laughter, but that didn't work either. "N-no! Not that! S-stop!"

"So you're gonna get up now?" Téa asked, still tickling him.

"Alright, alright! I'll get up, I-I'm up!" Atem finally cried out, squirming away from the brunette in order to sit up and control his laughter. "I'm up now, alright?"

There was a knock at the door, and then Yugi's voice drifted through the wood. "Atem, Téa, come on. Stop fooling around – I heard enough of that last night!"

"Yugi when I get up I'm gonna kill you!" Atem mock-threatened, and then he sighed again. "I don't know why I keep threatening him – I don't ever follow it through. I'd never hurt him."

Téa smiled. "I understand. Siblings almost always threaten each other, it's natural." She paused to tap his foot, smirking when Atem shied away from her. "Now get up, or I'll use my tickle tactic again."

**

* * *

**

After getting up (finally) and having a hearty breakfast, Yugi, Atem, Téa and Solomon arrived by limo at Domino Museum along with Simon and Amy. The group now stood outside the large building.

"Well there's definitely something in there." Yugi stated, looking up at the tall building. "But it's… I dunno… dampened, maybe?"

"More like dormant…." Atem's voice was quiet. "And also… familiar…."

"Do you think it's one of those creatures you're supposed to find?" Téa asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Amy mused. "It feels ancient… and what I can sense is only a fraction of how strong it can really be."

Yugi turned to face them. "So what's the plan?"

Solomon looked thoughtful. "Well, I say we only look today. Then tonight perhaps you three can-"

"Hey! Hey guys!" The sound of a male voice with a Brooklyn accent made the gang look right, to find Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Téa called. "What brings you here?"

Joey smirked. "We knew you guys were headin' here, so we thought we'd tag along."

"If of course you don't mind." Tristan added. "We knew you and Atem got it goin'."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're telling me! Every night that Téa stays over our place I have to sleep in another room because I can hear them when they – ow!"

"It is very important to your future that you do not finish that statement." Atem scowled as he stood straight once more, having kicked his twin in the shin to shut him up. "I doubt our friends need to know the details."

"No-oh way!" Joey said, waving his hands in front of him in surrender. "You guys keep that in the bedroom!"

"Yeah, young and feeble minds shouldn't hear things like that." Tristan said, implying Joey discreetly – though the blond did notice and the two began fighting.

((How are we going to check the tablet with those two hanging around?)) Yugi asked into the link. ((I mean, not that I don't want them around, but we can't let our secret slip.))

(Don't worry,) Atem's reply was calm. (All we need to do is look at it for now, and then we can check it out properly tonight.)

"So are we going in or just standing here looking at the doors?" Solomon asked. "Let's go already – I'm not getting any younger."

The group entered the museum, encountering the familiar dinosaur skeleton, and then they reached the Egyptian exhibit, a new section had been opened, instantly drawing Atem's attention.

"What's this?" He asked, entering with the gang behind him. Once in the exhibit the group looked at it in awe.

The lights were on dim, giving an ancient feel to the room, and there were pillars with hieroglyphs on them positioned strategically in the room. The tiled floor also helped boost the feel of being in Egypt itself, and the only thing that gave away the exhibit were the rope borders around the displays to keep visitors from touching what they shouldn't. There were pots and statues in glass cabinets, as well as clothes that had survived the worst of time… but the item at the far end of the room was what really caught the group's attention.

At the far end, a section of the wall was sunk in so that a piece of history could be placed there with glass to protect it, and within the display was what looked like a slab of stone. As the group approached it, they found that it was nearly three times as tall as the average man, with chips missing in places where it had been worn by time. Upon the stone itself was an etching… a very detailed one. It looked like a gorilla from afar, but when close up one could see that it looked like some kind of demon with huge fists and small wings. In short, it looked almost like a … god.

"Wow…." Joey and Tristan murmured as they stared at it.

Solomon leaned forward to look at the information plaque that stood before the slab. "It says here that the only thing they could translate about this tablet is as follows…. 'The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber….'"

For Atem, the world suddenly spun the moment Solomon had finished, and his legs suddenly felt weak. With only a gasp to warn the others, Atem collapsed.

"Atem!" Téa cried as she barely caught him before he hit the floor. "Atem, what's wrong?"

Simon was alert in an instant, gently but firmly giving orders. "Set him down, gently now…. That's it, easy."

Tristan stood straight. "I'll get some water." He dashed off.

Atem couldn't make out anything they were saying, because all he could focus on was the image in his head. It was the temple in which he had consulted the three creatures in his vision, only this time one of them was as clear as day. It was a towering creature with the huge fists and small wings, downed in blue armour and baring teeth without lips, and before the creature was an item suspended in mid-air, rotating constantly as though Atem had to see it. Squinting his mind's eye, Atem could make out a small pyramid that looked to be made of blue glass, slightly smaller than his Millennium Puzzle, with three tiny red orbs set into one of the three sides. Before Atem could see further the image faded, changing so that he instead saw Téa's worried face above him.

"Atem, are you alright?" She asked.

Atem slowly sat up, finding himself leaning against Téa as he shook his head. The first thing he did after was look up at the tablet. He was the only one who saw the 'eyes' of the carving glow red for a brief second before they returned to simple stone.

((Atem? Bro, come on, speak to me!)) Yugi's voice in the link sounded slightly loud in his mind. ((What happened?))

Atem looked at him, his crimson eyes showing shock. (I saw it…. It _is_ one of the creatures from my vision….)

Yugi immediately took his brother's arm and helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here. You've probably had a relapse of your sickness."

"Yeah, you'd better get home," Joey agreed as Tristan returned with the water. "You look pretty pale – like you saw a ghost."

"_Like I saw a ghost…. I think I did…."_ Atem thought as he took another look at the tablet, only to blink in puzzlement. "Wait… what's that the creatures holding?"

The group looked at the carving, to find that the creature was indeed holding something in its large fist. Most of the object was covered by the clawed fingers, but the group could just make out the tip of what looked like a pyramid.

"Looks like a pyramid." Tristan said, stating the obvious.

Solomon nodded. "Possibly, but we can discuss that later. We'd better get going."

The group left the museum and helped Atem into the limo that was parked outside. Joey and Tristan stood back after the youth was settled in.

"We'll leave ya to it, guys." Joey said. "Tell Atem we say get well soon."

Yugi looked at them. "You're not coming?"

Tristan shook his head. "Nah, we gotta get some homework done – I bribed Joey with a pizza to get him out here in the first place, so we gotta go."

"Okay, well we'll see ya tomorrow," Téa replied before the limo door closed and they began driving away. Then she looked at Atem where he was sitting opposite her with a cold cloth against his temple. "What happened, Atem?"

"He had another vision." Yugi replied. "I managed to get through to him in our link, but he still seemed out of it."

Atem coughed slightly as he drank some water. "I'm fine now. But… when grandpa read out that text… I think it triggered another vision. And I saw it…."

Solomon leaned forward. "Saw what?"

"That creature." Atem replied after another sip of water. "It was one of the creatures that I dreamt about in school…. I saw it in detail this time, and… a name…."

Yugi blinked. "It has a name?"

Atem nodded. "Yes…. And if my vision is right, than I need to stand before the tablet and call out its name… and then it will be released. That thing in its hand, too…. It's one of the pieces…. The Millennium Book."

"So what is the creature's name?" Amy asked.

Atem paused then, looking at them all with an almost regal look before he spoke. "It's no ordinary Shadow Creature…. It's an Egyptian God Monster. And its name… is Obelisk the Tormentor."

**

* * *

**

**(AN: So there you have it! The winners of the vote, by unanimous decision… are the three Egyptian Gods! No, this isn't the end of the chapter. Let's get on with it!)

* * *

**

The moon was full once again come nightfall, lighting up the city… as well as three shadowed forms that swung on shadowropes towards Domino Museum.

(((So you stand in front of the tablet and call its name?))) Basset asked. (((Simple as that?)))

(Hopefully.) Shadow responded. (I didn't get anything else from the vision, so I think that's it. Obelisk will be released, and it'll give me the piece of the book it's guarding… I'm not sure what will happen after that.)

The trio were silent for the rest of the journey, each thinking about the events that were to unfold but at the same time not knowing what to expect.

((There's the museum,)) Light said as the building came into view. ((And the tablet is still there – I can sense it.))

(Me too.) Shadow replied, landing perfectly on one of the railings near an upstairs window. (Let's move in.)

Using a shadow portal, the trio entered the building without disturbing the alarm and found themselves once again in the Egyptian Exhibit. They quietly crept to the new section and approached the stone tablet.

(((A guard will come by soon.))) Basset warned. (((Let's get this show on the road before he gets here.)))

Nodding, Shadow stood before the tablet and looked up at the monster etched upon it. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought it was like any other carving from a long-dead civilisation. But this carving… it was almost too lifelike, as though the creature were to step out of it at any moment. Shadow's gaze soon travelled to the creature's fist, where the small pyramid could just be seen. He could make out the small jewels on the side, and pondered why the pieces of the Millennium Book would be shaped in such a pattern.

"_Probably to mimic my Puzzle,"_ Shadow mused, more to himself than anyone else.

((Come on, bro!)) Light hissed. ((We can't waste time!))

Shadow agreed, and stood straight as he stared at the tablet before he spoke in his deep, baritone voice that commanded respect just by the sound of it, recalling the way he had greeted the creature in his earlier vision. "Ancient guardian of Egypt…. Protector of worlds bound by laws, hear my call. I summon thee to this realm with but the call of thy name… Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The ground seemed to shake as soon as Shadow finished speaking, and the eyes on the stone tablet flashed a red to rival Shadow himself. Then, as though the stone had turned to sand, the etching on the stone moved as though alive. It looked at the three shadows before it before it reached outwards, penetrating the stone and glass as though they didn't exist. The sand colour vanished, leaving behind cobalt blue armour and the continuously sneering face of the beast that stepped out of the tablet, its blood-red gaze never leaving the three forms before it.

Light and Basset were frozen to their spots. Though Light also had memories of a previous life, he had never seen a creature of such power. The aura of the creature alone was enough to give the pair the urge to cower before it.

((I am _so_ glad this guy is on our side,)) Light murmured.

(((Ditto.)))

Shadow stood as still as them, but it was not from near fear. It was from fascination. The beast commanded respect regardless of whether it was heard of or not, and he understood how he would consult them in his time of need. _"But if this is the reaction to one of these beasts… then what will happen if all three were to gather?"_

"**Who dares feel worthy to call upon one of Us?"** The sound of the darkened voice echoed all around the room, driving deep into the souls of the three that heard it. It was impossible for it to belong to a human.

(Get down – he's challenging us.) Shadow ordered gently, slowly lowering onto his knee, followed by Light and Basset. He then spoke out, feeling that he was the only one who could. "Great God of Egypt, I am the one to call upon your mighty presence…."

The creature turned its massive head to look down at him, almost thoughtful, before it leaned in close. **"You…. Great Pharaoh…. You have returned at last…."**

Shadow couldn't help feeling like he should bow his head and avoid the other's piercing eyes, but remembering the vision he did not. "May we stand as equals?"

"**Agreed."** Obelisk replied, and Shadow was almost sure he saw the beast smile at him. **"Such time has passed since Our last encounter with you, Your Highness…. Your soul has recovered…."**

Standing once more, though he had to encourage his allies, Shadow looked up at the creature. He was quite surprised that it hadn't broken through the roof of the building, but figured that would draw unwanted attention. "Yes…. My memories had returned a good few years ago… but I only recalled you a few days ago…."

"**It is to be expected…."** The voice was slightly lighter on them now that the owner knew they were no threat. **"Those who are reincarnated are not often aware of their past lives…. However, your time as Pharaoh will be needed in the battle to come…."**

"And what battle is that?" Shadow asked.

Obelisk paused, and then extended its huge hand, palm up. Shadow blinked – the hand alone was three times as big as he was, so he had a right to be startled.

((Careful, bro)) Light warned.

(Don't worry,) Shadow's reply was automatic as he watched the hand stop before him. Looking into the palm, he blinked at the sight of the small pyramid that he had seen in his vision. As he had expected, the object was slightly smaller than his Millennium Puzzle, made of blue glass, and had the three red stones on the side. Slowly, he reached out and picked it up, feeling pure energy coursing through it the moment his fingers touched it. "So this is a piece of the Millennium Book…."

Obelisk nodded. **"Yes…. As you now know, We guard the fragments until you call for them…. Such is our duty to your Highness…."**

Shadow looked up again. "But where are the other two gods? Where can I find them?"

A deep chuckle left the lip-less mouth of the beast. **"We are all here… in this city… waiting for you to call us…. But for now, I will be by your side to call upon in battle…."**

"Um, not to purposely break this wonderful riddle-fest, but I think the guard is on his way," Light said, hearing footsteps. "He must have felt the tremer."

Shadow looked at him for a moment, but when he looked back at the beast before him he saw it glowing. **"In the name of the Pharaoh, We shall serve thee…."**

And before anyone knew it, or could stop it, the beast turned into pure energy and shot straight into Shadow's chest, directly into his heart. The youth gasped, but showed no signs of true pain. It only lasted about two seconds, but then the light faded and Shadow stumbled slightly as he pressed a hand to his head.

(((Are you alright? What did it do?))) Basset asked, shocked at the last few moments.

"I…" (It's resting… in my soul…. I… I think that's where it's supposed to be….)

"Hey! Anyone in there?"

((It's the guard!)) Light exclaimed. ((Let's go!))

A flashlight shone into the room of the new exhibit, followed by a man in a blue security uniform. He moved the light to look around, scratching his head as he saw the empty room.

"That's odd." He mused as he moved the torch towards the main display. "I'm sure I heard voices in here…. Wha???" He blinked once, twice, then three times before he turned tail and ran. "Oh gods! I must be going crazy!"

The torch fell to the floor, rolling to a stop to point at the stone tablet… revealing nothing but a blank slab of stone in a glass case….

* * *

**AN: Well, there we have it! Another chapter done! Just one little inquiry... should I enter Ishizu into this fic? Let me know and review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Information Aquired

A.N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but a tragedy has occurred in my home. My mother, after being diagnosed with cancer late 2006, sadly passed away late June 2007. Less than two months later, August 11, my grandmother also passed away. I lost the will to continue this fic for a while, but when I checked my e-mail one day a few weeks later, I found that several people had listed me as one of their favourite authors, followed by several others. This knowledge has made me realise that I have to finish this fic at least, so here is the next update. And I would like to personally thank the readers who have given me the will to write again by adding this to their favourate story and/or author list:

Yamisangel101

Zorran-Aysvin

I'm Not What People Think I'm

Thank you all for your support. now on with the fic.

Mind-speaking meanings:

(talking) Shadow

((talking)) Light

(((talking))) Basset

**(Talking)** Egyptian God

**Chapter 14: Information Acquired**

"…and then it turned into light and flew straight into Atem." Yugi finished. "And Atem said that he can feel it in his soul."

The shadowed trio had returned to the Motou Mansion, where Yugi was explaining what had happened at the museum. Solomon and Simon were sat on the couch, Yugi was in the armchair while Amy was sat on the arm of the chair, and Atem was sat cross-legged on the floor with Téa sat beside him.

Simon leaned forward in his seat to look hard at Atem. "Well, my magic isn't what it used to be, but I definitely sense that your shadow powers have gotten much stronger, Atem."

"It feels stronger too." Atem admitted, closing his eyes. "And I also sense the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor, resting in my soul, but at the same time it feels… like there's something missing…."

Téa placed her hand on his, prompting him to open his eyes. "Maybe it's the two other creatures. Do you have any idea where they are?"

Atem shook his head. "None. All Obelisk said was that they were here…. But they could be anywhere. Domino City is a big place – we may as well be looking for a needle in a haystack."

**(It will not be that difficult, your highness….)**

Atem blinked as everything grew dark and the presence of Obelisk felt stronger. (How can we communicate?)

**(We are all connected,)** Obelisk answered. **(We are born from your soul, your majesty, before you were even born into this world... and are bound by sacred law to serve you for all eternity…. The other Gods are nearby… so fear not, Pharaoh…. We will forever serve thee, and will relinquish the Millennium Book to no one but yourself….)**

(So where is the next tablet?) Atem asked. (What is the name of this next Egyptian God?)

**(Patience, your highness…. Under the cover of night shall you locate the next tablet….)**

"Atem, are you alright?" Téa asked. "You spaced out for a second there."

Atem gave a soft sigh as he recollected his bearings. "I'm fine. Obelisk and I are linked, similar to how I am to Yugi and Amy."

"So what did Obelisk have to say?" Yugi quipped, leaning forward slightly.

There was a long pause as Atem thought over Obelisk's words, and then he slowly reopened his eyes. "We'll find the next tablet tonight."

* * *

"Master…. I have information that may be useful to us," the sinister voice of Cobrakhan echoed in the hall-like room as he knelt before the fire once again.

"Speak." The voice in the fire said.

Cobrakhan paused for a split second before he did indeed speak. "As you commanded, Master, I kept a close eye on Shadow and his comrades. This led me to the museum wherein lay a stone tablet depicting a great beast…. Shadow recited some form of chant and brought to life the beast known as Obelisk the Tormentor…."

"The first of the three Egyptian Gods…." The fire-voice mused. "Go on."

"They conversed regarding the Book of Millennium, which remains in three pieces held by the Gods, and Obelisk addressed Shadow with a title…." Cobrakhan said. "It called him… Pharaoh."

There was a long pause as the fire dimmed slightly as though in thought, and then it roared slightly. "So the Pharaoh lives…. This was unexpected. Shadow is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh who once wielded the greatest of Shadow Magic…. He was the only one to have the power to seal the shadows away, and now it would seem that his soul has been reborn to finish the sealing…. This information _is_ useful, my servant…. For it may well assist us in defeating Shadow and his cohorts…. Now, are you familiar with the city's resources?"

Cobrakhan nodded. "Yes, Master. I have a firm hold in the community, and am well financed."

"Good…." The voice sounded thoughtful again. "The other two tablets will soon arrive, one way or another – the second is already on its way. Keep your eyes open, for we will need to be near when Shadow… or the Pharaoh, recovers the Millennium Book. But there is also one other thing you are to do, my servant…."

"Name it, Master," Cobrakhan said, bowing. "What do I do?"

The fire roared again. "The Pharaoh's reincarnation will be nearby, as Shadow or otherwise… if he is aware of his ancient heritage, his powers, then it will be no surprise that his name will be similar or the same as before…. Find the Pharaoh, but do not confront him. Watch him, and find his weaknesses. Then we shall exploit them and force the Pharaoh to hand over the completed Millennium Book."

Cobrakhan nodded. "As you wish, Master…. What is the name of this Pharaoh?"

"The Shadow Pharaoh whose power saved his world…" a dramatic pause. "…was known as Pharaoh Atem of the Egyptian Crown."

* * *

AN: Uh-oh! Atem and the gang may be in **big** trouble now! Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15: Tablet Two

**A/N: Me again. Decided to make up for my long delay by giving several chapters at once. once again I thank all those who stuck by me**

Mind-speak meanings:

(talking) Shadow

((talking)) Light

(((talking))) Basset

"**talking"** Gods

**Chapter 15: Tablet Number Two**

"Atem! Atem!" Téa called as she entered the library. Simon had told her that the older twin would be here. "Atem, are you here?"

"Over here," Atem's voice directed her to the corner, where she spotted the young man sat at a desk with scrolls all over it. She walked over to the desk and leaned against it as she took in Atem's form. He seemed to be concentrating on the scrolls so badly it must have been hurting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly so as not to make her new lover jump.

Atem didn't seem to be surprised as he looked up at her. "I'm fine. I was checking these scrolls. They were written by Yugi's past self, but I was hoping that there was something here that _my_ past self left behind. Anyway, did the news say anything about the museum?"

Téa smiled. "Sure did. The security guard was hysterical when he saw the blank tablet. The researchers have guessed that moving the tablet made the surface crumble, so the Yin Yang Shadows are innocent until proven guilty." She paused to look at him in wonder. "I thought you had memories of your past life?"

Atem paused for a moment before slowly placing the scroll in his hand on the desk, sighing. "I had thought so as well, but it would not seem that way. It's somewhat difficult to explain…. I have shards of useful memories, knowledge of what I was capable of…. But that is all, really…. I don't have complete recollection of everything I experienced back then, but slowly they are returning. I believe that once I recover the Gods and the Millennium Book, all of my memories will return…."

Téa gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "That'll be good."

"Maybe…." Atem glanced up at her. "Téa… are you absolutely sure about your decision? Don't get me wrong, I love you with all my heart – but I don't want to see you heartbroken, because I can't always be here…."

"I know, I know," Téa interjected. "You'll be out there saving people…. But you'll come back to me when you're done, and that's all that matters to me."

Atem smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. "That's all I had to know…."

"Hey! Hey, guys!" Yugi suddenly called, entering the library.

Atem groaned. (You have horrible, timing, little bro.)

((Well, stop picking bad spots to tongue-wrestle.)) Yugi replied before he spoke aloud. "I just saw a news report on TV, just after the bit about the tablet in the museum."

"What is it?" Téa asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, the reporter said that the same fate might befall… the second tablet that'll be arriving late this evening by boat."

Atem gave a matching grin. "Oh, what a shame it would be if the top layer of that tablet were to crumble like the first one…."

Téa smiled as well. "I guess it's a night out tonight?"

"Yep," Yugi said. "Now, let's see if Amy fancies a swing-about tonight."

* * *

((Since it's so late, the staff will have all left by now, so we should be able to get in, find the tablet and get out no problem.)) Light said as he and his comrades swung on Shadowropes toward Domino Pier.

(Don't forget the guards.) Shadow warned. (The researchers at the museum may believe that their tablet crumbled on its own, but they've not ruled out foul play.)

Basset sent her cousin a wave of reassurance. (((Relax, will ya? This'll be a piece of cake – guards are no problem.)))

((Speaking of problems,)) Light said thoughtfully. ((I wonder where our buddy Cobrakhan disappeared to. It's creepy enough when he's here, but it freaks me out even more thinking he's out there waiting.))

Shadow gave a mental nod. (I highly doubt he's backed off, either. So let's not assume that he won't turn up tonight – in other words, be prepared for anything.)

((Gotcha)) Light said as they neared the pier. ((I say we check out the warehouses first – chances are they may have put the tablet in one of them. If that dries up we can check the boats.))

Little was said as the three shadowed forms neared the first warehouse, narrowly avoiding the guard stood close by. A quick peek told them that it was the wrong one, along with the second and third warehouses, but Shadow froze as he landed on the roof of the fourth.

(It's here,) He murmured, seemingly dazed. (I can feel it.)

Light noticed his partner's sudden dizziness. ((Are you sure you want to go in?))

Shadow shook his head to clear it. (It's not like I have a choice. I'm the only one who can release the God monster in the tablet, anyway.)

(((Well, then, let's get this party started!))) Basset said cheerfully.

The three of them silently slipped through the window and into the warehouse. Most of the lights were off except for two that were pointing in one direction… right at the stone tablet at the far end of the warehouse.

((Oh, yeah, real good effort to hide it.)) Light sarcastically. ((It may as well have a sign saying 'I'm here, come and get me!'))

(Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth.) Shadow said, his mental voice serious.

They approached the stone, half expecting something to leap out and scare them, but reached the tablet with no trouble. Light looked at the Egyptian text at bottom.

(('The heavens twist and thunder roars, signalling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power'.)) He read aloud. ((Whoa.))

Shadow shook his head as a wave of dizziness washed over him. The stone depicted what looked like a very long dragon. It had arms and legs ending with sharp claws, and it seem to have an extra mouth above it's normal one. A flash of red crossed Shadow's mind, along with a name.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon…." He murmured.

Light looked at him. ((You ready for this?))

(I'm fine. Let's get this over with….) Shadow said as Light and Basset backed away a little. Once they were out of the way he stood before the tablet and spoke aloud. "Great Dragon, heed my call. In the name of the Pharaoh, awaken from your stone prison. Come fourth, Slifer the Sky Dragon!!!"

The moment he stopped speaking, it sounded like a thunder storm was brewing inside the warehouse itself. The stone tablet glowed a vivid red before the image upon it began moving, its long body twisting like a snake as its head moved and slid out of the stone like it was sand. The dragon was a blood-red in colour with a black underbelly. The crown of spikes around its head gave off a godly impression, along with the blue jewel that rested atop its forehead, and its glowing yellow eyes shone as it rose up and roared from its twin mouths. Light and Basset were trembling at the sheer power emitting from the beast, even more so as its head leaned down to look at them. Its long, winding body seemed to take up the entire space of the warehouse – if it wanted to it could destroy the entire building.

"Slifer…." Shadow mused, drawing its attention. "We stand as equals?"

The beast seemed to pause as it studied him, and then one of its mouths opened as it growled in mirth, using what Shadow recognised as the second voice from his vision. **"Pharaoh Atem of the Egyptian Crown…. We shall indeed stand as equals, though you are superior."**

Shadow blushed slightly, though it was mostly hidden by his mask. "There is no need for formalities. I have not ruled as Pharaoh for many millennia."

"**Even so,"** Slifer quipped. **"You are still the Pharaoh we served in ancient times, as we will do now."**

It moved one of its large front hands close to Shadow and opened it, palm up. Shadow paused before he reached out and picked up an object from the hand.

((What is it?)) Light asked.

Shadow turned and showed them. In his hands was a pyramid-shaped object that was slightly smaller than his Puzzle. It was red in colour, but it had three yellow gems set into one side. "It's the second piece of the Millennium Book."

"Alright!" Basset said. "So where's the last one?"

"**The final Egyptian God possesses it,"** Slifer said. **"It is already on its way here as we speak. For now… farewell…."**

Then, just like Obelisk, Slifer transformed into a light, this one red, and as before flowed into Shadow's chest. He had been prepared this time, so when it over he merely shook his head to clear it.

((You okay?)) Light immediately asked.

Shadow nodded. (I'm fine. We'd best go. The thunder may have driven the guards away, but they may come back to check the tablet.)

There was no disagreement, so they quickly climbed back out through the window and onto the roof, noticing the crowd that was starting to build.

(((They must have heard or seen the thunder.))) Basset said. (((I'll tell you what – you guys go, while I keep her busy.)))

light nodded. ((Alright. Be careful, though – if they see even one of us they may link us to the tablets.))

(((No prob. Now get going.))) Basset stood up and pulled out the whip at her belt, holding it high. "I call upon the power of Electro-whip!"

Almost instantly the whip crackled with electrical sparks. Basset raised the whip and cracked it, making a light a sound that resembled thunder. As the crowd looked on in awe, they didn't notice the two shadows slipping away.

Nor the one approaching.

Once basset was sure the guys were gone she stopped, her whip returning to normal. She skilfully jumped off the side and landed in an alley between two warehouses. As she straightened she dusted her hands and prepared to leave.

"Hello, little girl…."

Basset froze at the cold voice behind her. It couldn't be….

"Or should I call you… Amy Motou?"

That made her spin round, only to recognise the priest-theme outlet of her nemesis. "Cobrakhan!"

The villain paused as the blade in his left forearm slowly slid out. "Oh, I was hoping to see the second God. I had seen the first one, so I thought the second would be even better. But I missed it."

"There's no way we're letting you win, you snake!" Basset growled. "When we get the Millennium Book, we'll defeat you for good!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, little lady," Cobrakhan mused like they were talking about the weather. "You see, I know now who you all are…. Your cousin, for example, is known as Shadow… and more importantly, he is the Pharaoh that sealed away the darkness that I am now trying to free…. But most importantly… I know his true identity…." He paused to look thoughtful. "How ironic…. All this time I've been fighting a pair of orphaned twins…. Atem and Yugi Motou."

Basset stepped back in shock. He knew everything about them now! Who knows what he'll do. "You better leave them alone, you hear me?!"

Cobrakhan laughed, sending chills down Basset's spine. "How, may I ask, are you going to stop me? After all, you'll be helping me defeat your cousins."

Basset blinked. "Me, help you? I think that headdress is squashing your brain. I'll never help you!"

"Ah, but who said you had a choice?" Cobrakhan asked as he held a card between two fingers. Basset could see a picture of a brain with on its surface before he called its name. "Brain Control!"

Before Basset could even turn to run, a pair of hands each twice her size appeared and grabbed her. She struggled and tried to reach her own cards, but it was no use – she could feel the magic trying to take over, and no matter how hard she tried it was winning. Then for her, the world went black with just three whispered words…. "I'm sorry, guys…."

Cobrakhan smirked as she watched the girl fall limp in the Brain Control's hold, its magic taking effect. "That's it. Now you will obey me and only me."

The hands disappeared, releasing Basset, but as she landed perfectly on her feet she show no reaction, and when she raised her head, her eyes were revealed dull and lifeless, like a simple doll stood before them.

"Yes, Master. I will obey." Even her voice was neutral and devoid of emotion. Cobrakhan could no longer restrain his laughter, and cackled evilly into the night, just as the first dim rays of sunrise was decorating the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Gonna be more trouble now! Stay tuned and please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 16: Friend or Foe?

* * *

**

"I wonder where Amy is?" Yugi asked. It was the next morning and the twins had heard nothing from their cousin since last night. "It's not like her to not contact us."

"I'm sure she's fine," Simon said as he prepared toast and jam. "She's a growing girl, a teenager like you and Atem – she's probably at a friend's or something. Believe me, girls are quite capable of taking care of themselves, aren't they, Téa?"

The brunette, whom had stayed the night again, nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Don't worry so much, Yugi. If she was in trouble she would have used the link, right?"

Yugi paused. "Yeah, I guess so. So how's Atem doing?"

"Gods, he was exhausted," Téa replied. "I guess having two really powerful god monsters entering your soul in as many days takes it out of you. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow."

"That explains the lack of noise," Yugi quipped, sticking his tongue out. "I actually got to sleep last night."

Téa laughed as Simon handed her a tray of breakfast. "Okay, Yugi, I get it. I promise we'll try to keep it down, okay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take Atem his breakfast – he skipped dinner yesterday."

With that, she turned and walked off, up the stairs to the now-familiar bedroom. Carefully balancing the tray on one arm, she knocked on the door. "Atem? Are you awake? I got breakfast."

There was no answer, so she fumbled with the door handle until it loosened and she pushed the door open… only to blink in shock.

Atem was up, sat in his boxers crossed-legged in the middle of his bed, his eyes closed and his hands on each knee. What shocked Téa was that the Millennium Symbol was on his forehead and his body was glowing a light mixture of blue and reds, along with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Also, two pyramids were floating around him, rotating constantly as they circled the youth. One was blue and the other was red, while both had three small gems on one side. Téa was so shocked by the sight that she slowly lost her grip on the tray, which ended up falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Instantly Atem jerked and his eyes snapped open. The glowing stopped and the two pyramids fell harmlessly onto the bed. For a second Atem seemed to be confused, but then his eyes focused and he quickly got off the bed to help Téa pick up the pieces.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt beside her, picking up a cup that no longer had a handle.

"Uh, y-yeah," Téa replied. "That was just… pretty startling."

Atem blinked before realising what she meant. "Oh, I was just talking, with Obelisk and Slifer."

"What did they have to say?" Téa asked.

Atem shrugged as he picked up slices of toast. "They were telling me about the Millennium Book, how to fuse the pieces together to create it, and how to use it to seal the shadows away – permanently this time."

Téa nodded. "Well that'll be good. Then you guys can rest."

"Unfortunately no." Atem said, sighing. "Once I seal them away, I have to make sure that no one _un_seals them. I will become the guardian of the shadows."

"Oh." Téa didn't know what else to say. "So… Did they tell you where the last fragment is?"

Atem shook his head. "No. And I can't sense it, either. Anyway, once I get the last fragment, I'll need to fuse them together and form the book, and then use the inscriptions inside to seal the Shadows permanently."

There were several moments of silence as the two continued to clean up the mess. Téa couldn't help but glance at Atem every now and again. She had questions….

"Hey, Atem?"

"Yes?"

Téa paused, fiddling with the cup handle she'd picked up. "Would it… will you… Is this… sealing thing, is it going to kill you? Like it did in the past?"

There was another pause, Atem's bangs shielding his eyes, before he spoke. "It will be painful, that much I know…. Using this level of magic is not something I'd do in any other fight… but it is needed to seal the Shadows properly. I didn't do it last time because I didn't have the energy within me… my powers had not enough time to develop to such a level. Now, however, I have enough to seal them…."

"…But will it kill you?"

"…"

"…"

"…I don't know."

Nothing else was said. Téa attempted to rid her mind of her question as well as the answer, while Atem's mind was slowly processing the possibility.

* * *

Several hours had passed since breakfast, and Yugi was sat on the roof of the mansion, gazing up at the afternoon sky.

"_Amy hasn't called all day…."_ He pondered. _"I hope she's alright."_

(((Light….)))

The young Motou jerked slightly at his cousin's voice in his head, finding it odd that she used his other name. ((Basset? What's wrong? Where are you? Why haven't you got back?))

(((I've been looking for the other tablet….))) Was the reply, but it seemed slurred, like she was dizzy. (((And I think I've found it….)))

((You have?)) Yugi asked, excited. ((Well, then, tell me where it is and Atem and I can go there tonight.))

(((No,))) Basset's voice was still sluggish. (((It's too dangerous… you guys should come separately so as not to attract attention….)))

Yugi blinked, puzzled. Basset never suggested going alone before. What was wrong? ((Ok…. I'll come along first, and then Atem can follow, okay?))

There was a pause before there was a response, arousing his suspicion even more. (((Yes… Come…. I'll lead you to the tablet….)))

The link then shut off, making Yugi flinch slightly. Basset had never shut off the link before, either. Something wasn't right.

Standing and stretching his arms, Yugi considered telling Atem about what he'd been told, but then shook his head. Atem was recovering from not just the poison, but the two god spirits he'd just absorbed, so he needed the rest. Besides, if Basset was wrong it wouldn't waste the older one's time if he didn't know.

"_If it is the last tablet, I'll call Atem in the link."_ He thought as he used the Puzzle to switch and become Light. _"Then we can get the last piece and seal the Shadows properly."_

With that thought, he launched a Shadowrope and swung off towards the city.

* * *

((Okay, so where next?)) Light asked.

He'd been swinging around the buildings of the city, despite having numerous people try to call him down for an autograph or a picture.

(((There's a tall building in the centre of the city….))) Basset replied through the link, though Light could still sense the sluggishness in her 'voice'. (((The tablet is on the top floor, on the roof.)))

((Are you sure it's the one we're looking for?))

(((Yes.)))

Again Light felt a wave of uneasiness sweep through him as he moved higher and towards the towering building that had come into his view. As he ascended and then soared over the rooftop, he immediately noticed the stone tablet that stuck out like a sore thumb, along with Basset who was simply stood about ten feet from it. With a skilled flip he landed between the two.

"So where were you?" He asked. "Why didn't you call us?"

Basset shrugged, but to Light it seemed stiff. "I didn't want to bother you…. I had to make sure it was the real one…."

Light turned to look at the tablet, stepping forward to examine it. "This one seems… stronger than the last two…."

"That's because it _is_ stronger, little one."

Light froze at the sound of another, familiar voice, tensing even more as a familiar figure stepped out from behind the tablet. "Cobrakhan!"

The villain grinned, showing off the fangs. "I told you before, don't use it too much or you might wear it out, little Light. Or can I call you… Yugi Motou?"

"W-what?" Light asked, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Come now, young Motou." Cobrakhan muttered as he moved to stand in front of the tablet. "After I took all this trouble to find you, and your brother, and even your cousin. And let's not forget your dear grandfather now. Quite the family, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Light snapped.

Cobrakhan chuckled. "Oh, you do…. I've done a little watching, and I've seen Obelisk, heard what was needed to acquire the Millennium Book. And on top of that, I know about your link to the past. Your brother was the pharaoh, am I right?"

Light was shocked; Cobrakhan knew! He made to grab a card from his deck when suddenly he felt both his arms pinned to his body. Looking down, he was surprised to see a familiar whip wrapped tightly around him. "What the…?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention," Cobrakhan said casually. "Your young cousin is under the effect of Brain Control. She obeys me and only me."

"No!" Light cried as Basset moved to stand next to Cobrakhan. "Basset, snap out of it!"

Cobrakhan laughed. "Don't bother. She can't hear you, and won't do a thing unless I tell her to. Now then," he paused to lean forward slightly. "Why don't you call your pharaoh, hmm? I'm sure he'd be happy to come and rescue you, though I doubt he can."

"How about you go take a running jump?" Light hissed. "Preferably without a parachute."

All he got in warning was a crackle before he felt electricity course through him, forcing him to his knees as he cried out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Cobrakhan taunted. "You're happy to call him? Splendid! But you need a little boost? That can be arranged."

Light only had a moment before he was electrocuted again, realising that it was coming from the whip around his torso. Clenching his teeth he sent out a mental scream without realising it, or the fact that it was wide open for someone else to hear….

* * *

Atem was just putting away the plate that had survived Téa dropping it when he gave a cry, immediately drawing attention from Téa, Simon, and Solomon.

"Atem, what is it?" Téa asked.

Atem cringed. "It's… Yugi… he's in pain…."

Solomon's eyes widened. "Where is he? I haven't seen him in hours."

(Yugi… what's going on?) Atem called into the link, fighting away the pain.

((…Atem?)) Yugi's voice sounded like he hadn't known Atem felt the pain. ((We… have a problem….))

Atem sent a wave of energy to his brother, soothing the pain for the time being. (What happened? Why are you in pain?)

((Basset…)) Yugi replied. ((Cobrakhan has brainwashed her… led me to the last tablet…. Atem, he knows our identities! He knows!))

Atem blinked in shock. (How?)

Yugi seemed to pause for a second before he responded. ((I don't know… but he knows everything! Who we are, who we were… and he's got the last tablet! He wants you to come and merge the book!))

(I'm on my way.)

((No!)) Yugi cried. ((You can't! That's just what he wants you to do! You can't come here!))

Atem sighed. (I am coming, bro. I'm not going to leave you two. Besides, we need the book to seal the Shadows!)

((…Then be careful….))

"Atem, what is he saying?" Solomon insisted as he helped Atem back to his feet.

"Cobrakhan has him and Basset." He replied. "He's brainwashed her into helping him, that's why she didn't come back. He has the last tablet and wants me to come and merge the book."

"If he gets the book, he can release the shadows," Solomon said. "We can't go rushing in there – we need a plan."

Atem turned to face him. "But we can't delay! He could kill them!"

"We can't rush in." Simon said sternly. "If we do, Cobrakhan will get the advantage. Besides, I've nearly got something that can help."

"Like what?" Atem asked, curbing his anger.

Simon picked up a laptop he'd been using and showed it to them. "I've been researching that disc Cobrakhan used against you at the Town Hall. And I've found out where it came from…."

"And wherever it came from…" Téa said. "Is where we need to go."

Atem looked at her. "'We'?"

Téa gave him a smirk. "Yes, _we_. I'm going with you. Maybe I can distract Cobrakhan while you free Yugi and Amy."

"Are you nuts?" Atem asked. "He could kill you! He probably will kill you!"

"There's no point in trying to persuade me, Atem." Téa said. "I'm going with you, and that's that."

Atem sighed in defeat. He'd learned long ago that there was no point – when Téa made up her mind, that was it. "Fine… but we need a different plan – I'm not using you as a decoy."

"You won't have to." Simon said. "As I was saying, I found out where that disc came from, along with other information, and I think I also have a plan for you…."

**

* * *

**

Several hours had passed, and Cobrakhan was getting impatient. He was sure that 'Light' had called for the pharaoh long ago, but 'Shadow' had yet to appear.

"Where is he?" he said angrily, whirling to where Light had been tied up to a chain fence by Basset, courtesy of the Shadow Spell trap card. "Where?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Light snapped back. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" He paused to look at the tablet nearby. "And where did you get that?"

Cobrakhan seemed to calm a little as he looked at the tablet. "It's not that hard, especially for one in my position. I can buy anything I want, and finding this was simple. I merely bought it and had it brought here."

"Why?" Light asked.

"To use it." Cobrakhan replied. "When the pharaoh gets here, I'll make him awaken the beast within, and then fuse the pieces together to form the Millennium Book, which I will use to bring back the being the pharaoh sealed away millennia ago."

Light blinked. "Who?"

"Don't you use more than one syllable?" Cobrakhan asked, sighing. "The Dark One that the pharaoh sealed away. When I release him into this realm, he will spread the Shadows across the globe, starting with this pathetic city."

Light struggled against the chains, but to no avail. "When the pharaoh gets here, you're gonna be sorry!"

"Is that so?" Cobrakhan taunted, raising his arm as a blade slid out. "Well, then… what?"

He'd been cut off when a rock bounced off his arm from behind. Whirling around, he grinned at the sight of Shadow standing behind him with a glare.

"Well, well. The pharaoh in the flesh. I am humbled. I would bow, but it is a bit past your time, hmm?" There was no response. "Not in the mood to talk, are we? Well, maybe I'll just make you scream instead!"

With that he lunged forward to stab Shadow, but the latter moved out of the way. Again he lunged, but again he was avoided. The more he moved, the more Shadow dodged, and eventually he grew frustrated.

"Start fighting back!" he snapped, lunging again with no result. "Or should I kill one of your relatives?"

He expected Shadow to hesitate at the suggestion, but there was no such reaction. Instead, Shadow just kept dodging blows.

Light tilted his head to the side, confused. Why wasn't he fighting back? He had no time to think of an answer as he felt hands touch his wrists where they'd been chained behind his back. Turning his head, he was surprised to see blue eyes looking at him. "Téa?"

"Shh," The brunette said. "I'm here to help. Atem told me I can get these off you without magic if I just pull them."

"That's true, but why are you here?" Light asked, making sure his brainwashed cousin didn't hear.

Téa looked at him for a second before going back to her task. "While Atem is distracting them, I'm getting you free. I'd have thought that was obvious."

Light nodded before he looked back at the duel before them, watching as again and again his brother dodged attacks. Then, his eyes widened as he saw Basset coming up from behind, wielding a knife. ((Shadow, watch out!))

If Shadow heard him he didn't show it, but it was already to late. Basset swung her arm forward, plunging the knife deep into Shadow's back enough to come out his chest, making Light scream.

"NOOOOOO!"

**

* * *

**

Leaving it there for a cliffie! Will Atem survive? Can he save his cousin, his brother and more importantly, the world? Watch out for the next chapter to find out! 


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Fight

**Meanings:**

(Talking) Shadow

((Talking)) Light

(((Talking))) Basset

"**Talking"** God speaking aloud… and something else talking as well, but I'll leave that for a surprise

**(Talking)** God speaking through mind link.

**Chapter 17: The Last Fight**

Light looked on in shock as he stared at the scene before him. Basset had just stabbed his brother!

Cobrakhan laughed. "Didn't expect to be taken out by your own cousin? Well wasn't that a nice sur-what?"

Smoke had began to lift from Shadow's body, just as it was changing. The hands grew bigger, the black hair and leather outfit changed to a blue hat and cape, and the masked face shifted to show the gleaming, smooth surface of a mirror.

"Copycat?" Cobrakhan mused, even as the creature shattered to pixels. _"That's why he didn't fight back… Copycat was a decoy!"_

Not even a second after he thought that, someone smacked into him from behind, knocking him over. When he recovered and looked, he slowly grinned as he set eyes on Shadow – the real one, he was sure of that.

"Didn't expect you to stab my monster," he said, flinging a blank card aside as he drew his sai. "But he served his purpose."

"Really?" Cobrakhan said, looking at Basset. "Young miss, if you don't mind."

Basset stood tall and, to Shadow's surprise, raised the dagger she'd used and pointed it at her own throat.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, turning to Cobrakhan again.

The villain smirked as he stood. "You now have a choice, Pharaoh. Try to attack me, and she'll slit her own throat. Try to save her and I'll kill you. The only way you can spare her is by releasing the last god monster and merging the Millennium Book."

Shadow paused as he weighed his options. If he just kept Cobrakhan distracted for just a few more minutes, Light would be freed and both sides would be even. But one false slip and Basset will…

His stance slumped in defeat as he sighed. "Alright… you win. Just, move aside so I can summon the beast."

Cobrakhan let a smirk cross his face as he mock-bowed and stepped to one side. Shadow moved to stand in front of the tablet, though he made sure to keep the grinning villain in sight to avoid a sneak attack. Eyeing the text on the tablet, he mentally read it out.

"_Spirits sings of a powerful creature that rules over all that is mystic."_ He read, tilting his head slightly. There was an added section of text that puzzled him. _"Seems this one needs a special chant to awaken… that must by why Cobrakhan hasn't attacked me yet."_

"What are you waiting for?" Cobrakhan said, getting impatient. "Go ahead and summon it! Or should I tempt you with your cousin's blood?"

Shadow stiffened, but made no reply as he stood tall. Closing his eyes, he lowered onto to one knee and crossed his arms over his torso, just like he'd seen in his earlier vision. He then took a deep breath and recited words – from where he didn't know.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry…

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight…

Awaken in our plain as I call thy name –

Winged Dragon of Ra!"

No sooner had he'd finished the tablet flashed a golden light that nearly blinded everyone. The first thing Shadow could make out was a huge, golden sphere before it seemed to change, transforming into what seemed to be a merge between a golden phoenix and a magnificent dragon. It soared over the onlookers before opening a beak-like mouth and roaring majestically.

"My word…" Cobrakhan murmured in genuine awe. "Such a majestic beast…." He then looked at Shadow. "Now then, pharaoh, if you would be so kind?"

Shadow sighed as he turned to face the huge dragon that towered over him, but before he could open his mouth he heard a voice in his head.

**(We sense great hostility, Pharaoh….)** Shadow somehow knew that it was Ra that was speaking. **(Are you in need of Our assistance?)**

(Yes.) He replied, now knowing that Cobrakhan couldn't hear them. (He has my cousin and my brother captive. He wants me to fuse the book…. If I don't, he'll kill Basset with her own hand….)

Ra seemed to hum in thought. **(Play along, Pharaoh…. Once the Millennium Book is fused Our power will be at full strength. We will assist you, Pharaoh….)**

"Well?" Cobrakhan was getting very impatient now. "Get the last piece!"

"Great Ra," Shadow said, making it sound like he'd only just began talking to the god monster. "You posses the final fragment of the coveted Millennium Book, and I have come to retrieve it."

"**As you wish, Pharaoh…."** Ra's clawed hand lowered, revealing a pyramid that looked like the Millennium Puzzle – its golden surface reflected the slowly appearing moonlight, as well as the three red stones on the side. Shadow took it and the god retreated, forming into a now-familiar light that then swept into his torso.

Shadow took a deep breath and lifted the piece in the air. The pyramid floated out of his hands and up high, as did the other two fragments that he'd gotten from Slifer and Obelisk. Slowly they rotated in a circle that got smaller and smaller until the three pieces touched, and then merged together. There was a brief flash of white light before it faded to reveal a large book that seemed to be made of gold, emboldened with the Millennium Symbol on the cover.

"_The Millennium Book…"_ Shadow mused as it lowered toward him, but before he could grab it something shoved him aside. Looking up, he was only just able to see Cobrakhan grab the book with a grin.

"At last!" He cried, swinging the book like a baby. "I have it! It's mine!"

Shadow was about to get up when he felt something pin him down. Looking up, his eyes widened as he locked gazes with glazed-over blue eyes. "Basset! Wake up!"

"There's no point." Cobrakhan snarled as he opened the Millennium Book. "She won't wake up until either I tell her to or I get killed."

Shadow glared at him. "After all of our battles, you never once told us what part you play in all this! Who are you?"

Cobrakhan looked thoughtful. "Well, you three kept your secrets, too. But I suppose I could tell you now." He paused as he reached up with his spare hand and slowly pulled off his headdress. Shadow's eyes widened even more in recognition as he took in the dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes upon the fair skin of a mid-thirties man. Cobrakhan didn't notice the look as he continued.

"You won't really recognise me, but I am a collector of sorts. Using the money I inherited at a young age, I bought most of the antiques around the world…"

"Wait!" Shadow said. "So it was you!"

"What?" Cobrakhan said.

Shadow shifted and pulled out the disc that Cobrakhan had used on him, tossing it at Cobrakhan's feet. "I did some research on your little toy, and I found out where it came from. You're no collector – you bought this on the black market, along with thousands of dollars in other priceless merchandise. That's how you got the tablet – you had someone steal it and sell it to you."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "So the great pharaoh finally figures it out. Where did you think the Slifer tablet was going before you found it? Now button it while I do my duty."

Despite his struggles, Basset had a firm hold of Shadow and was not letting go. To his dismay Cobrakhan began reciting a section of the book, but to his surprise it triggered a memory in his own head.

"_This spell will awaken the Dark One…. If that happens, there will only be one chance to stop it…."_

_That was me!_ He realised, recognising the voice as his own. He must have expected this to happen!

"Great One of Darkness, I call upon thee," Cobrakhan's commanding voice seemed to echo around them as the wind started picking up. "Upon me, I host thy soul to usher thee into this realm! I beseech thee, come forth!"

The wind around them suddenly turned into a hurricane, nearly knocking Téa away from Light, and then the wind seemed to concentrate on a specific area. Then, the whole hurricane swooped like a tail and sank into Cobrakhan's chest, making him gasp in pain.

"What's happening?" Light yelled above the noise.

Shadow squirmed again, but then stopped when he felt Basset's grip loosen, and then she released him. Looking over his shoulder, he found Basset's eyes clearing and she blinked in puzzlement.

"S-Shadow?" She whispered, putting a hand on her head. "Wha…?"

"No time for that now," Shadow said as he stood up and took her arm. "We have to get out of here!"

"**It's too late, Pharaoh…."**

Both Shadow and Basset froze at the deep voice that shot sheer cold through them, and they looked at where they had last seen Cobrakhan. Once the wind died down and vision returned, the man was on one knee, chuckling lowly. But to Shadow's shock, his voice was darker and more menacing.

"Cobrakhan…?" Basset asked. She wasn't sure what was happening or why they were here.

"**Not anymore."** Cobrakhan slowly stood up to his full height. **"You stopped me last time, Pharaoh…. But now, it's payback time."**

Shadow only had a second to sense the dark magic in Cobrakhan before he and Basset were flung back from the force of what seemed to be a wall made of shadows.

Basset pushed herself up, just as something flew over her. "What was that?"

"Shadow creatures!" Shadow exclaimed, ducking the tail of a Curse of Dragon. "He's summoning them from the Shadow Realm!"

"What's going on?" Téa called as she fought the sudden gust of wind around her and Light.

Light growled as his bonds finally came undone, freeing him. "The Shadow Realm is bleeding into this one! It was just a trickle before but now something's ripped a hole in it! If we don't stop it soon, both worlds are going to collapse!"

"Cobrakhan! What have you done?!" Shadow yelled, only to be flung back by another blast of shadow magic.

"**I told you, I am not Cobrakhan!"** The man snarled, lifting his gaze. Basset gasped at the blackness that replaced the eyes. **"That fool got his reward!"**

_Wait!_ Shadow thought suddenly. _He said earlier that Basset could only wake up if he was killed! So that means…_ "What did you do to him?!"

The man who looked like Cobrakhan laughed. **"He recited the text to release me, so he is the one to host me! There isn't room in this body for two souls, so I destroyed his!"**

"Then you must be…" Light began, and then he drew his sais. "You're the Dark One!"

"**About time you figured out, **_**Prince**_**!"** The Dark One said. **"Now you may have the pleasure of calling me… Zork!"**

The area around suddenly grew darker, black fog surrounding them. Then, several more creatures appeared and began to swoop off, disappearing through the fog.

(He's sending them out!) Shadow called into the link. (We have to stop them!)

((Right!)) Light said before turning to Téa. "Go hide. If he sees you there's no telling what he'll do."

Téa hesitated, but nodded, moving to hide behind a door that most likely had stairs leading down.

"**Ah, and I suppose you three are going to try to stop me?"** Zork mused, holding up the Millennium Book. **"Well, it's too late!"**

Before anyone could stop him, he turned and tossed the book over the edge of the roof.

"Oh, no!" Basset cried. (((What are we going to do?)))

Shadow growled. (You and Light go get the book – we need it to seal him and these shadows! I'll keep him busy!)

Both the shadows hesitated, but knowing that Shadow was right, both ran over and jumped off the edge of the roof, launching shadowropes to slow their fall.

Zork watched them before he waved a dismissive hand. **"Let them try, but my creatures will slaughter your cousin and your brother before they lay a single, unworthy hand on that book."**

"Well then I'll just have to beat you myself!" Shadow pulled back and threw the disc at Zork.

Only for it to be knocked aside harmlessly by Zork's hand like it was but a feather. **"What a pathetic attempt. Have those long millennia of dormancy made you rusty, Pharaoh?"**

"I'll show you rusty!"

* * *

"What's that?" A man with black hair pointed up above the street he and his girlfriend were walking along.

A policeman looked up, towards the highest building in the city. "Hmm, looks like fog."

"That's no fog I've ever seen before, it's black." Another man mused, and then he suddenly jumped. "There's something in there!"

Before anyone could try to describe it, several… creatures flew out of the fog. The first one was a dragon with golden scales. The next was a huge bat, and then so on. Some of them were disgusting beyond description, but they all flew down towards the streets. One or two of the people below were sure they saw something shiny flying off the roof, but with the black clouds they couldn't be certain.

"Everyone take cover!" The policeman yelled, drawing his gun and shooting at the dragon, but it didn't do any damage. He then grabbed the radio. "I need backup here now!"

The dragon, somehow knowing the possible threat, screeched loudly and swooped down toward the policeman. The man struggled to put more bullets in his weapon, but he knew that would already be too late.

Then, just as the dragon was about to chomp on him, it suddenly exploded into pixel-like things that fell harmlessly to the ground. Slowly looking up, the policeman found Light standing on his car, a sai pointed where the dragon had been moments before.

"Get the people to safety!" He said as he turned and stabbed the bat-like creature, making it turn into pixels too. "Make them go inside! Anywhere away from these creatures!"

The policeman nodded before he turned to the crowd that had formed. "Alright, everyone, go! Get inside!"

The people ran, even as more creatures began swooping around and Basset appeared to help Light.

"Did anyone see a gold book fall?" she called.

A man stopped running and looked at her, pointing in the opposite direction. "Y-yeah, a kid in a cape found it! He went that way!"

Light growled as he attacked and destroyed an Abyss Soldier, shattering the fish-like creature. "We have to get it back! But we can't leave these people!"

"Then I have an idea!" Basset held up a card and called, "I play Gravity Bind!"

Almost immediately the creatures sank to the ground by an invisible force, stuck fast.

Light sighed. It was lucky for them that these creatures were higher than 3 stars or there'd still be fighting to do. "Now we just need to find the book. Let's go!"

The two of them cast shadowropes and took off where the man had told them, and soon came across an alley. Light looked around.

"It's here," he said. "I sense it."

"Do you now?" A voice from the alley beckoned. The two shadows looked, to find a young boy wearing a cape and… was that a dummy in his mouth? In his hands was the gold book they were looking for.

(((That's no human child,))) Basset said. (((It's Red Moon Baby!)))

The monster giggled, playing with the book in its hands. "I just found this pretty book, and I'm gonna keep it!"

"_Drat!"_ Light thought. _"Since it's a 3-star monster, it's immune to Basset's Gravity Bind. We gotta stop it."_ But then he grinned at the monster. "Okay, so how about a send a little pooch of mine to fetch that book back? Let's go, Silver Fang!"

Red Moon Baby giggled again, but choked on it when a large, green-furred wolf appeared, snarling at it. Squeaking in fear, the vampire-like monster took off down the alley, followed by Silver Fang. Light and Basset quickly followed.

Several minutes earlier, up on the roof, Shadow was so far dodging all of Zork's attacks, but he knew it wouldn't last if it kept up.

"_I've got to do something!"_ He thought.

"**You try my patience, Pharaoh!"** Zork snapped, holding up a card. **"So let's see you handle this! Vampire Lord, Come out!"**

Shadow flinched as the zombie-type monster appeared, but then it seemed to collapse on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the vampire was trying to get up, but it looked like something was holding down. Then he could sense it – Basset had activated a trap. "Your vampire may be immortal, but it's not immune to trap cards – like Gravity Bind!"

Zork growled. **"Your friends are getting very annoying. But no matter – strong monsters are not always high level. So I'll use this, Polymerisation to fuse Relinquished and Thousand-eyes Idol!"**

This Shadow really was afraid. The two creatures appeared, but then blended together. In a few moments, a new creature had formed. It looked horrendous, no legs, two arms with claws for fingers, and one huge eye that looked like it was made of gold. That wasn't what scared the young hero; what did scare him was the many eyes that dotted the creature's body, all closed but ready to open.

"Thousand-eyes Restrict," Shadow confirmed.

"**Now, my monster, paralyze the Pharaoh!"** Zork commanded.

The eyes opened wide, and Shadow felt his limbs freeze in place. _"If I don't get out of this soon, he'll finish me off!"_

It was then he felt someone touch his back, just before a voice next to his ear. "Atem, what's wrong?"

"Téa!" Shadow whispered as Zork continued his laughing. "That monster freezes people with its eyes, so don't look at them! In my pocket, my deck! Get it and summon Kuriboh! I'll take care of the rest!"

Téa nodded, fishing in Shadow's pocket discreetly. She'd just pulled out the deck when Zork spotted her.

"**Ah, your little girlfriend!"** He sneered. **"How about we play a game?"**

"No way, freak!" Téa said, pulling out a card from Shadow's deck. "Okay, um… Kuriboh?"

She hadn't expected anything to happen, but the card suddenly smoked and then disappeared, revealing a ball of brown fur with green claws and large eyes.

"Kuri?" It chirped.

"Kuriboh, use Multiply!" Shadow called. "Cover the eyes!" **(1)**

Kuriboh chirped again, becoming two, then four and so on, until there were too many to count. Each one jumped up and onto an eye, and soon they were all covered. The Thousand-eyes Restrict writhed, but could do nothing as the Kuriboh exploded, taking out the eye they each covered.

Without its eyes, its paralyzing hold faded and Shadow was released, and he quickly took his deck back and fished out another card. "I play Spellbinding Circle!"

The seal appeared around Thousand-eyes Restrict, much to Zork's displeasure. He sneered and glared at Shadow.

"**Fine! I can defeat you without that monster!"** He growled.

"Téa, get out of here," Shadow whispered. "You can't fight him!"

Téa stood her ground. "I'm not going!"

"**Indeed!"** Zork yelled, and suddenly Téa was yanked away from Shadow. Once she'd recovered she found herself snared by chains. **"My Shadow Spell trap card will keep her out of the way! She has the pleasure of watching me destroy you!"**

Shadow hissed. (Light, where is that book?!)

((One of Zork's little monsters has it!)) Light replied. ((We're chasing it down now!))

(Please hurry! I don't know how long I can keep Zork busy!)

Zork threw a punch, but Shadow dodged. "What's the matter, Zork? Being human not all it's cracked up to be?"

"**Not as cracked up as you'll be!"** Zork snapped. **"Now hold still!"**

"_Oh, that really makes me want to obey!"_ Shadow thought sarcastically, but was interrupted when Zork managed to land a punch on his jaw.

"**We'll see who makes it this time, Pharaoh!"**

* * *

(((Now where did that little runt get to?))) Basset said as she and Light came to yet another intersection of alleys.

Light looked around. (I don't see Silver Fang, either. He must be on Red Moon Baby's trail.)

It was then that they heard a barking, and they both looked left. Silver Fang was approaching them, holding Red Moon Baby in its jaws. The smaller monster was sulking but still clutching the Millennium Book to its chest.

"Good boy, Silver Fang." Light said, patting the creature on the head before turning his attention on the other monster. "Now how about giving us back that book? If you do, I promise we won't destroy you."

"Huh, make me, you brat!" The Red Moon Baby sneered.

Light sighed. "You asked for it. Silver Fang?"

The wolf monster didn't need to be addressed twice. Throwing the zombie-type monster in the air, it then caught it coming down, smashing it in its jaws. The pixels flew as the gold book landed on the ground, where Basset picked it up.

"Let's get back to Shadow, fast!" She said.

Launching shadowropes, the duo flew up and eventually got back to the rooftop. Once there they both gasped at what they saw.

Zork was holding Shadow by the front of his shirt, and the latter had several marks covering his body, as well as his mask was torn and barely covering his face. Zork also had a few marks of his own, but he didn't seem as bad as Shadow.

"**Not so vigorous now, are you, Pharaoh!"** The evil one was saying, raising a hand that seemed to have grown claws. **"Now it's time for you to perish!"**

The claws came swooping down, but then they disappeared, reappearing behind the owner and slashing him instead. Zork yelped in pain, releasing Shadow.

"Not while we're here!" Light yelled, holding out the Dimension Wall trap card he'd used to save his brother. **(2)**

"**You!"** Zork yelled, before finally catching sight of the gold book. **"Give me that book!"**

"No way!" Basset said. "Shadow, catch!"

With that she threw the book. It soared over Zork's head despite his attempt to catch it, and Shadow managed to stand up just in time to catch it.

"**No,"** Zork began, but then he grew more frustrated when he felt something grab him, and he looked to find Reflect Bounder holding him, his own reflection in the many mirrors. **"No! You can't do this to me!"**

"Best not move, Zork!" Basset grinned, holding the monsters card. "You must know about Reflect Bounder's special ability – if you try to attack it, _you_ get the damage."

Shadow quickly opened the Millennium Book and flicked through the pages to the proper spell. Once there his body began to glow as he recited the text.

"That which was done,

By my power let it be undone,

Close the doors to the Shadows once and for all,

And the seal to remain upon my soul,

I beseech thee, oh Gods of light,

Close the Shadows forever upon this night!"

The wind picked up around them as a vortex appeared above, sucking up the fog like a vacuum. Creatures began flying into it as well, each one screeching and fighting to get away, but to no avail. Shadow's mask came off fully, and his entire attire changed from the black leather of a hero to the silk linen garments of an Egyptian King, and what seemed to be apparitions of the three Egyptian Gods could be seen behind him, using their power to create the vortex. The gold that adorned his form shone in the dim light of the moon as he cast his gaze and pointed a finger at Zork.

"Follow my command, in the name of the Pharaoh,

Return to the dark realm from whence you come!"

A twister formed from the vortex and shot straight at Zork. The evil one tried to get away, but Reflect Bounder was having none at it. The twister snapped him up and brought him to the vortex, and the group could hear his cry for several seconds before it faded. The vortex continued sucking until all the monsters and fog had been gathered, and then it shrank until it disappeared, leaving behind a cloudless sky downed by the full moon.

"Wow," Basset murmured, recalling her Reflect Bounder. "That was so cool."

"Atem!"

Both Basset and Light looked at the sound of Téa calling Atem's name, just in time to see the latter collapse into the girl's arms. His attire had returned to the leather outfit, without the mask, but he was out cold. The Millennium Book slid from his limp fingers and hit the ground with a metallic thud.

"Atem! Atem, speak to me, please!" Téa was crying as she held him close. "Please wake up!"

Light and Basset ran over and knelt beside them, Light moving to check Atem's pulse. "He's alive… but I can barely sense his soul…."

"What happened?" Téa asked.

Basset shook her head. "That must have been the same spell he used in Egypt… the one that…."

Téa shook her head as well, but hers in disbelief. "But… he can't be…. Tell me he isn't!"

"He's not, but if we don't get him out of here he will be." Light said, picking up the gold book. "Let's go."

Nothing else was said as Basset picked up Atem's limp form and Light held Téa and the book. Together they launched shadowropes and left the rooftop, swinging home as quickly as possible.

* * *

**AN: Cliffies, oh how everyone hates them! Just gotta set a few things straight, first.**

**(1) - Kuriboh doesn't have an abiliy that allows it to multiply on its own, but let's just say it did, for the sake of the story.**

**(2) - Dimension Wall is a nifty trap card. For those who don't know what it does, here's an explaination: 'You can only activate this card when your opponent attacks. Instead of you, your opponent takes the damage you would have taken'.**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the next and final chapter! And guess what? I'll be putting it up on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day! (Whichever I can do) Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	18. Epilogue: Is He Or Isn't He?

**AN: Here's an early Christmas present for all of my readers - the final chapter of Yin Yang Shadows! This wasn't the ending I had planned, but I hope it's ok for everyone. At the end, please take a moment to read the last statement, as you may find it interesting.**

**For the moment, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

****Epilogue: Is He Or Isn't He? **

"_This is Domino News with Kitty Docman and Sherman Woodlock. The investigation regarding the incident in central Domino City has been closed today due to lack of evidence to explain the events that occurred recently, from the destruction of Domino City Hall to the mysterious black fog that swamped most of downtown for several minutes. Witnesses claim to have seen large creatures battling in the fog along with the appearance of the elusive Yin Yang Shadows; the true identities of whom are still unknown. However, these masked crusaders are believed to be the force that stopped the mysterious fog from proceeding and harming citizens. Jane Roberts is at the scene to tell us more."_

"_Thank you, Kitty. As you can see behind me the area that had been covered in what seemed to be black fog just hours ago has left little to no damage to them. Just prior to the appearance of the fog, witnesses also claim sightings of the three masked individuals, the Yin Yang Shadows. Though it is still undetermined as to the cause of this strange phenomenon, it has been confirmed that the masked fighters, which witnesses have confirmed to have been named Shadow, Light and Basset, contributed in the reversal of the fog's progress in spreading throughout Domino City. I'm here with Sergeant Williams, would you mind telling us what you saw here earlier tonight?"_

"_Certainly. First off, one member of the Yin Yang Shadows swung by and headed one of the largest buildings in Domino, from which this black stuff just appeared. At first it looked like a black cloud, but then it just kept growing, and after a while these things started coming out. Some of them looked like dragons, others monsters, but then the other two Yin Yang Shadows came out of the fog and helped us stop them. That's when we found out their names were Shadow, Light and Basset. Anyway, they then took off back to where the cloud came from and for a little while we couldn't see them, but then the fog and the monsters were just sucked up into some kind of vortex, just like that. Not long after that we saw the three shadows leave, but one of 'em – I think it was Shadow – was so badly hurt that another one had to carry him. I hope he's alright. The last one was also carryin' someone else, but we couldn't see who it was."_

"_Thank you, Sergeant. Back to you, Kitty."_

"_Though there is no confirmation, several witnesses are certain that the member of the Yin Yang Shadows known as Shadow may have been injured if not critically wounded by the events. In addition, there have been no sightings of the Yin Yang Shadows since the event. We have already received several messages from viewers wishing this Shadow a swift recovery. We will provide more on this story as it develops."

* * *

_

**Four Days Later:**

The atmosphere had been tense and low since the return of Shadow, Light, Basset and Téa to the Motou mansion. Shadow had not moved or made even the tiniest sound since he had collapsed, Light and Basset were exhausted but otherwise okay, and Téa was close to tears. As soon as the four returned to the Motou Mansion, Simon had ordered Light and Basset to put Shadow to his room in extreme urgency. Shadow – now Atem after they had removed his mask – was breathing shallowly, his normally tanned skin was eerily pale and his body was very cold, forcing Solomon to raise the temperature in the room and cover him in several blankets in order to keep him from going hypothermic.

The worst was internal; Simon, Yugi and Amy could sense that Atem's very soul had been drained to a life-threatening point. That explained why he hadn't moved – his soul was dormant in order to build up enough energy to survive. Four days had passed and his reserves were only just starting to build up, worrying the Motous – not to mention Téa – to no end.

Yugi and Amy took turns waiting by his side, making sure that one of them would be there when Atem woke. Amy blamed herself for allowing Cobrakhan to brainwash her so easily; Yugi kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she would not accept it until she knew that Atem had forgiven her.

Solomon and Simon did everything they could to make Atem as comfortable as possible. Simon had tried to revive Atem using magic, but the youth's sheer weakness made it impossible to attempt anything without further risk to his very soul's survival, so instead he used his own magic to gently close and heal Atem's physical wounds so that his energy would not be used unnecessarily.

Téa did nothing but sit beside Atem's bed. She did not leave his side unless it was absolutely necessary, and would gently whisper words of encouragement. If it weren't for the Motous, she wouldn't have even eaten anything in the four days that had passed.

Simon gently knocked on the door before he entered, carrying a tray of food. Yugi was behind him with a bowl of cool water and a towel. They found Téa sat beside the bed, as she had been for days, and she glanced up at them as they entered.

"How is he?" Yugi asked. "Anything?"

"No, no change. He hasn't even stirred." Téa replied meekly as she looked at the form on the bed. Atem looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but his skin was still pale and his breathing was still shallower than normal. Khan lay at the end of the bed – the dog had also not left Atem's side either, sensing the trouble his master was in – and he looked up at Yugi and Simon before flopping his head back onto Atem's left ankle with a whine.

Yugi reached out and pet the dog on the head, hearing another soft whine. "It'll be okay, Khan. He'll wake up soon, you'll see." He paused to walk to Atem's side and closed his eyes, using his powers to check on his brother. "He's getting stronger. His soul has started building up reserves."

"That means he's on the path of recovery." Simon said as he placed the tray on the bedside table, opposite where Yugi had put the bowl. "Depending on how quickly his soul builds up strength, he should wake soon."

Yugi sighed. "It may not be for a couple more days yet. The build up is slow. Although it's better news – last time he did that spell it was 5000 years ago, and he…."

No one wanted to voice what had happened so long ago, but they all knew that it was still possible.

"He was so brave… then and now…." Téa murmured. "But he's stronger this time, otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far."

Simon looked at her, but didn't speak. What Atem had done had only been accomplished once before, with tragic results, but the reincarnated pharaoh still did it. Even if it meant… none the less, Atem's survival was still at risk while his soul was this drained.

There was another knock at the bedroom door before Solomon entered the room, followed by Kaiser. The dog instantly hopped up onto the bed and rested his head on Atem's other ankle.

"Hey, Grampa." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded as he stood at the end of the bed and gazed at his older grandson. "The newsrooms in Domino have been receiving thousands of get-well messages for Shadow. We're not the only ones praying for his recovery."

Yugi gave a smile through wet tears as he knelt beside Atem's bed and grasped a pale, limp hand in his own. "See, Atem? Loads of people want to see you swinging about again. Don't let them down, bro."

The room fell silent, even the two dogs made no sound, as they each prayed for the welfare of Atem.

Another three days passed with prayers, tears and careful monitoring of Atem's condition. The Motous had noticed that Atem's spiritual build up was progressing slowly but steadily, giving them all new hope. Still, Téa and the two dogs continued to wait by his side.

Solomon entered the room quietly, only to smile fondly at the scene. Téa, who had refused to rest while she waited for Atem, had given in to exhaustion and fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed, and the two dogs were asleep at Atem's feet.

The elderly Motou crept into the room and picked up the tray on the table. The cheese sandwich that he had made for Téa only had one bite in it and had gone stale, but he couldn't blame the girl. The entire household had to force themselves to eat lately – even the dogs were reluctant to leave Atem in favour of their favourite meal, and usually they were pigs for the food. With a soft sigh, he placed a hand on Atem's forehead and whispered a soft prayer before heading to the door. Once there he cast one last glance at the room.

"May Horus take you upon his wings… and guide you home." He whispered before closing the door behind him.

What he didn't notice was the slight twitch of Atem's fingers. A few moments later Atem's head slowly moved to the side, and his eyelids flickered before they slowly peeled back only a little, just revealing pale crimson eyes, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to open further.

Khan stirred and sleepily lifted his head, only to instantly bolt awake at the sight of his master. He stood and immediately went up to Atem to proceed with licking his master's face, being gentle as his sixth sense told him not to be too excited.

Atem had not noticed the dog's presence before he felt the warm, wet tongue on his face, and he weakly chuckled as he tried to move. When he found moving very difficult, he looked around and found Téa fast asleep beside him, but then his vision was obscured when another tongue joined the first, this time belonging to Kaiser. The two dogs were giving relieved whimpers as they continued showing him affection, giving him the impression that he had been out for a while at least. As the two dogs continued licking his face and neck he looked over at Téa again and tried to rouse her. "Téa… Wake u-up…."

Kaiser paused in his licking to look over at the sleeping girl and, somehow knowing that Atem was trying to do, went to nudge her with his nose.

"Oh… Kaiser, go away…." Téa murmured as she pushed the dog away and rubbed her eyes.

"H-hey, Téa…." Atem weakly spoke, despite Khan still licking his face.

The girl looked around for the source of the voice, only to suddenly leap back in shock. "A-Atem?"

Atem gave a weak smile as he tried to move, but could only move his fingers a little. "Hey t-there…."

"Oh my God, Atem!" Téa nearly shrieked as she moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Oh, god, you're awake!"

"Téa…" Atem said as she moved back. "W-where am I? How long h-have I been out?"

Téa was almost sobbing in relief as she sat down again, taking Atem's hand in her own. "You're… you're home, Atem…. In-in your room… you've been out for nearly a week… they-they said that your soul was… it was drained, and we were so afraid that you… you…."

"I-I'm okay… really…." Atem murmured. "Just a little… tired…." He paused. "D-did it work? Are the shadows…?"

"Yeah," Téa murmured, smiling. "They're sealed. Everything's okay…. People have been sending messages to the news for you to get well soon…."

Atem sighed. "Once I recover I'll be able to return them…. I think a swing around the city would do it. But I have just one question."

Téa blinked. "What?"

"What's a guy gotta do to get some food around here?"

That brought a smile to Téa's face as she stood and ran to the door, opening it and leaning out to yell, "Hey, he's awake! Bring some food!"

Only minutes passed before Yugi, Simon and Solomon came running. Yugi was holding a tray of food and Solomon was holding a glass of water while Simon had a cold washcloth. They were all grinning and yammering as they surrounded the bed.

"Bro, you're alright!" Yugi cried, placing the tray on the table and hugging his brother tightly. "Gods, we were worried!"

Solomon patted Atem's head affectionately. "You gave us quite the scare, my boy. For a minute there we thought we were going to lose you."

Atem sighed again. "I remembered…. When I used that spell the first time… 5000 years ago, I used all of my strength. This time, I was able to put myself into a coma before my energy ran out…. If I hadn't, I would have…."

Simon shook his head. "You need to rest, Atem. Your energy is still very low. It's a risk for you to even be awake."

"I know." Atem said. "But I had to…. I needed to let you all know that I was okay, I knew you would be worried…."

Nodding, Yugi placed a hand on Atem's forehead. "Rest now, Atem…. We can see it's taking all you've got to stay awake, but you need to conserve it. I can sense that you're up to your limits."

Téa looked slightly alarmed as she grabbed Atem's hand. "They're right…. Go back to sleep…. We'll be here."

Atem nodded slowly, his eyes slowly closing until he was in slumber once more. The three who watched him each wore a smile, for they knew now that Atem was going to be fine."

* * *

"No more news of that Shadow guy, Peter?" A girl with pigtails asked a boy with short black hair. They were stood at a newspaper stand, looking at the evening paper.

The boy shook his head. "Nah, Rachael. Still nothing. That makes it three weeks since that weird fog showed up and Shadow got hurt. I wonder if he's even alive…?"

Rachael's eyes widened. "He can't be dead! He's a hero!"

"But he's gotta be human." Peter said, closing the newspaper and tossing it back on the shelf. "And he's gotta have a weakness. Someone could have used that and taken him out."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Both children jumped at the deep voice, whirling around and looking up to find the owner. There, sitting on a street sign, was the very person they were talking about. The mask covering the face was slightly different to what they had seen on television, curving down like fangs over his cheeks, but the cat-like crimson eyes were still the same, if not even more intense.

Rachael was the first to speak, in fact she squealed. "Shadow!"

The leather-clad hero gave a friendly salute. "Hi there. I overheard you talking about me, so I figured I'd show up. I've heard that people have been worried about me."

"Yes, the whole city!" Rachael said, clasping her hands together in delight, before she practically screamed, "Hey, everyone! Shadow's back! He's back!"

That brought the attention of everyone within earshot, and they all ran over from across the street, next door's shops, and even from around corners to see if the girl had told the truth and grinning when they saw that she had.

"Glad to see you!" one said.

"Are you really alright?" another asked.

Shadow held up his hands to quiet his audience. "I assure you, I'm fine. I will admit, I was badly injured a few weeks ago concerning that fog, but now I'm okay. And my comrades and I are out and about again."

A man in the crowd raised his hand. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that right now." Shadow replied, hearing disappointed mumbles from the crowd. "I would like to, really, but it's risky to me and to those I care about. If my identity were to fall upon the wrong ears, it would be bad for anyone I know and love. For now, though, you may all call me Shadow. I came to thank you all for your concern and to thank those that sent messages to the news regarding my recovery. It's good to see that my efforts were not wasted. Thank you all."

With that he launched a Shadowrope and swung up towards the higher buildings, smirking at the cheers he got from those who saw him. Tonight was going to be an entertaining night as he swooped high, allowing the moonlight to illuminate his form in the afterglow along with the lights of the buildings in Domino City.

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it. This fic is officially done. Now, there are just a couple more tiny things that need to be sorted before anything else.**

**1: Disclaimer: Some scenes in this story arc are things I have taken from Spiderman movies and cartoons, but I do not own Spiderman, or the cartoons. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also borrowed scenes from the fanfic On The Prowl, but I don't own them either.**

**AN: I had permision to borrow scenes from Fanfic writer Zephyr-Sombra's fic On The Prowl. If you like this fic than i suggest you read that one - it's what gave me the idea for this one! As far as I know it hasn't been completed, but maybe if more people send the writer reviews, they may update. Plus if you read it, you'll find the odd scene that I had borrowed.**

**2: I was going to trash this fic and my others because in the span of 6 weeks I lost my mother and my grandmother. However, thanks to several readers I decided to finish it. In short, this fic was completed in memory of my mom and nan.**

**3: Finally, the thanks part. Here's a thank you to the following;**

**Zephyr-Sombra: This writer allowed me to borrow a few ideas from his(?) fic 'On The Prowl'. I highly recommend reading that one.**

**My mother: The one who gave me the courage to begin - and end - my fanfiction. May the Gods rest her soul.**

**Finally... The readers! Thank you all for your support by reading my story and giving reviews. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**IMPORTANT!: I have an idea for a sequal, but the question is should I do it? It's up to you! The more people who ask, the more likely it is that I'll do it. Please let me know in your reviews. Thanks, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
